RWBY - Fairy Queen
by Kho'rrah the Raiser of lulz
Summary: The world is not kind, that much is sure. Darkness sweeps the land, crashing against the walls. It seems nothing will change. But the dark is ever planning the end of humanity, will it ultimely succeed? The Fairy Queen has risen! And all who stand against her shall feel her wrath! (Heavy themes within, read at your own discretion)
1. Chapter 1 - Titania

***Appears in a puff of smoke***

 **Hello, hello my dear readers! Before we begin this show I must warn that this is my very first Fanfiction! yay :D! Or not :| maybe I will fuck it up royally, maybe not. Who knows? *shrugs*.**

 **Now dudes and dudettes, without further a do, Let's get the show on the road!**

 ***Disappears into the shadows as the curtains rise***

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes.**

CHAPTER 1 - Titania

 **Emerald Forest, [?] POV**

' _Another peaceful day *sigh* , no black infected. Again. Either they're good at hiding or just not here…'_ [?] thought as [?] flew to another branch. Such peaceful place, the emerald leaves rustling as a breezepasses by.

In the distance [?] heard an somewhat feminine scream, followed by the sound of several branches being broken. "Invaders" [?] growled angrily. [?] flew past several trees, it's diminutive size allowing for quite a bit of maneuvering space.

When [?] reached the sounds origin there was nothing but an hole in an tree's bark. When coming close to examine it, [?] heard gunfire and sounds of fighting. [?] knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, 3º person POV**

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" said Yang the yellow teen.

"Not if I can help it!" said Ruby, the red reaper teen, as she readies her scythe to charge the Death Stalker. But before she can do so an swarm of red butterflies fly past her and begin to 'attack' the scorpion grimm.

' _Uh… what?'_ is the only thought the 8 teens seen to have. Their daze, however, is broken by the roar of the Nevermore overhead.

"No sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right there." Weiss, the white tee, said while pointing to the temple with chess pieces behind them.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." says Ruby

"Run and live - That's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune, the blonde self-proclaimed ladies man, said while obviously scared.

Each pair of teens proceeds to pick up a piece, meanwhile the Death Stalker continues to try and hit the butterflies, failing miserably.

"Time we left!" Ren, the green teen and local no-fucks giver, says while facing the others.

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby says while smiling proudly.

The teens then rush through the forest towards the cliffs.

[?] POV

' _Great they're gone'_ [?] thinks to itself, it then orders one of it's butterflies to stay still right above the death stalker's 'head'.

The grimm, seeing the opportunity to kill one of it's assailants, swings it's stinger down, only for [?] to cut it loose from the rest of the tail like a hot knife through butter.

The stinger fell on the grimm's head, impaling it on the ground. _'Now the bird… uh… where is it?'_ [?] looked up, the Never more was nowhere to be seen.

An familiar roar sounded at the distance _'Fuck! The kids!'_ [?] flew up and towards the sound, the swarm right behind it.

 **Beacon Cliff ruins, 3º person POV**

"Go, go!" Pyrrha, the redhead spartan wannabe, screams as more feathers rain down.

The eight race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses it's massive wings to shatter the path in the middle, forcing the teens to split into 2 groups. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake stood on one side while Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha on the other.

"We gotta get there!" Jaune screamed, Nora, the orange haired psycho, opens her mouth to speak only to be stopped by Ren "No, it's too dangerous." he warned Nora.

Meanwhile the Nevermore sat down in front of Ruby and her group, which readied their weapons to fight it. But before they could attack the red butterflies raced past the 4 teens, one of them suddenly grew in size to what looked like an lady. _With wings._ _On her hips._

Said lady charged the Nevermore with what looked like an massive dual-headed scythe, the speed which she did could only be described as impossible.

Before the teens could even blink she had impaled the Nevermore's head from below with one end of her scythe and was dragging the grimm up the cliff, creating a shallow trench where it went through.

When she finally reached the top, she let go of the Nevermore and made her scythe rotate like a saw , which paired with the grimm's momentum, effectively sawed the poor creature in half along it's length, leaving the 2 pieces to fall into the abyss below.

On the cliff, 2 people watched the whole thing, if it was possible for jaws to extend to the ground those 2 would be eating grass.

The lady turned to the 2 and said "We will talk later" in an beautifully melodic voice, then turned around and flew into the forest.

* * *

 **Beacon tower, Ozpin's office, Ozpin's POV**

"It's not that I thinks _It_ is a threat! I just don't trust it" Glynda screamed at me, I can't fault her, she cares for our students like she would her children.

"I never implied that Glynda. _It_ said it would come to talk, we should at least hear it" I tried to calm her down, my famous poker face perfectly hiding my anxiety. Good thing I had James teach me.

"Still-" she was interrupted by the elevator's ping. _It_ is here.

As the doors opened both of us could barely held our surprise.

In the things arms was what was clearly a girl, no older than 15, at least judging by her height, she wore an long skirt and a shirt (?) that was closed by what for me were belts.

Her head was completely covered by an very angular 'helmet' with an broad 'arrowhead' on the top of the forehead.

Her arms were completely covered by an black and red sleeve with red knuckled gloves covering her hands. Her legs were covered by black leggings (?) with silver accessories in her ankles. The clothes were all themed in black and red with silver details.

"would you mind taking a seat?" I motioned to the white chairs across my table. The thing and the girl nodded and the thing sat, the girl adjusted herself to sit on it's lap.

"First we should intro-"

"Headmaster Ozpin." she pointed to me. "Deputy Headmaster Goodwitch." she pointed to Glynda, who was now at my left. Her voice was the same as the thing's. Was the thing speaking for her? If so, how did it know what to say?

I sighed "That's right and you are?" As I finished my sentence the helmet opened, showing a fair-skinned girl with an… was that a burn scar on her left cheek?! I stared at her for a few moments before taking in the rest of her details.

She had black, shoulder length hair with red details, her lips had dark purple lipstick, her eyes were… bright yellow with hexagonal slits? she used silver glasses that somehow stayed in place despite the lack of a frame and in her head an golden and silver crown…

"You may call me… Titania"

 **End CHAPTER 1**

 ***appears in a puff of smoke***

 **There it is the beginning is done.**

 **Before I leave you guys I'll answer some questions before they're asked:**

 **Pairings? For now I'm undecided if there will be any**

 **Other characters from warframe? Lotus will be mentioned a lot but maybe one more will make an appearance. And no it's not Ordis, he does not count.**

 **That about wraps it up, bu-bye :)**

 ***curtains close and lights turn off***


	2. Chapter 2 - Team of One

***Appears in a puff of smoke***

 **Hello again dudes and dudettes! Before we begin a message from dear me:**

 **I knew I would fuck something up, but thanks to dear readers I can now fix some flaws from the first chapter :D! (srly thanks guys)**

 **Addressing some of your comments:**

 **Cyan: Read this chapter. Here there's the reason why she is so open about being a tenno. Also Titania is not even her real name. Think about it: How many Titania frames there are around the origin system? Probably a few hundred maybe more, but certainly not only one. Also neither the grineer empire nor corpus proper will be making an appearance.**

 **Gold1992: First things first:** **Spoiler(but not really) warning, the info ahead is in this chapter** **. Titania is not the same as the player character is in the game: she's a cripple, her legs can't handle her own weight for long. Which is why she is carried around most of the time when out of the lander. yes, she does not have the Orbiter, which leads to…. I will include TWW lore some time in the future!. Also, she's short (about as tall as Ruby) so she seats on Titania to talk with them eye-to-eye(sorry forgot to add that in the 1º chapter).**

 **Now-**

Get on with already!

 **Calm the fuck down will ya?! Jeez, get a chill pill Titania**

 ***Disappears into the shadows as the curtains rise***

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 - Team of One

 **Ozpin's Office, Titania's POV**

'Was that mysterious enough? Maybe I should've kept the hood on until after I said my name' I thought to myself while panicking .

I sat in the Headmaster's office with an sweet smile as I faced both Ozpin and Glynda, hopefully I'm not showing my panic. The office was sorta amazing, of course I've seen better, I mean have you SEEN the ayatan sculptures? That shit defies logic.

While the two discuss something among themselves I take in a bit of my surroundings.

A glass ceiling and floor showing cogs that should be making the clock outside work, 'Really cool addition old man, do they have a bigger meaning?' I ask Ozpin mentally, not like he'll ever know though.

The chairs, or rather couches, are really comfortable and close enough from his table that I can reach the other side by just stretching my arm, the white works really well with the glass in the floor, ceiling and wall behind Ozpin. Which, by the way, has a really good view of the courtyard, city and a bit of the cliffs.

The table was made of glass and had his laptop on it, but why make it of glass too?

I almost forgot the elevator behind me, the doors leading straight into his office. Gotta remember that if I ever need to infiltrate here. 'Come through the window. heh I like that' I thought while trying to hold myself from smirking.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the Headmaster clearing his throat.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office, 3º person POV**

"Miss Titania, first I would like to thank you for saving my students, second who, or rather, _what_ are you?" Ozpin said while keeping his neutral face while Glynda scowled and stared daggers at Titania.

"There's no need to thank me Headmaster" she chuckled "Although I have to ask: Whose idea was to throw kids into an infested forest?" she stared at the both with half-closed eyes and an serene expression.

"Our methods are not ones to be judged by an outsider" Glynda spat at Titania who just put her hands over her heart, faking being hurt "Ouch, miss Goodwitch" she said with fake sadness.

"But back on topic: To answer the headmaster's second question…"she paused, smiling "I am Tenno" Titania bowed to the now confused adults.

"What are the… 'Tenno' miss Titania?" Ozpin asked, struggling to say the word but he, and by consequence Glynda, just stared at her confused.

Again Titania chuckled "Tenno are many things." she paused "Peacekeepers, merchants, negotiators… and at times assassins and soldiers" with her eyes closed and with an serene smile she gestured, void energies forming in her hands. With a wave a few figures formed as she spoke: two hands holding each other, coins piled at different heights, an scale… then crossed daggers and a gun. in the middle of the five an sigil of an lotus.

Both Ozpin's and Glynda's stares now turned into one of shock and disbelief. _'Did she just say assassins?!'_ Glynda thought.

"Then… what is this… thing?" Ozpin asked, now recovered from the shock and back to his stoic visage.

"This?" Titania pointed up towards the thing. the thing, on the other hand, also pointed up, mimicking her movements. "This is my warframe" she stopped and scratched the back of her head "Well, the only one left after I… how do I say this?" she looked at the two adults embarassed.

"You what?" Glynda asked now with an worried expression _'Was she experimented on?!'_ the mere thought of untold horror she might've experienced. She was now looking almost saddened.

"I… " she breathes in "crash landed into your forest" she then said followed by an almost whisper "I'm sorry". Titania looked at them apologetically with her head hanging a bit low.

"So you're claiming to be an alien?" Ozpin asked while sipping his mug and staring at Titania.

"Not claiming, from your perspective, I am" Titania answered while regaining her serene expression "My warframe is proof of that"

"And what exactly is your 'warframe'?" Ozpin retorted not ready to believe her

"It's hard to explain. We ourselves don't know too, the most plausible theory, however, is that it is a mix between a flesh puppet and a robot" she said casually.

"A what?!" Glynda shouted clearly disturbed at the word 'flesh puppet', to which she received an stern look from Ozpin, making her regain her composure "Excuse me, but a flesh puppet? That sounds too far fetched".

"I agree, but as far as we know, it is possible" Titania turned and faced Glynda with a smile trying to reassure her, but failing and making her worry more.

Ozpin cleared his throat gaining the attention of both women. "I've been wondering about something: How did you know both of our names?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Titania chuckled "Your digital defences are quite mediocre, I invad-" As she was about to finish her sentence, Ozpin's scroll began to shake.

Ozpin takes his scroll and brings it up so he can see the screen, to which he raises an eyebrow at the number displayed. But what really surprised him was Titania extending her hand, "Please let me take the call" she said asking for the scroll.

Wary at first Ozpin casts a questioning gaze at Titania. But she nods, in a sign that she wants to be the one to receive the call. Ozpin then hesitantly put his scroll in her hand, drawing an wide-eyed, surprised expression from Glynda.

"Why are you-?!" Glynda begins to scream before being shut by an wave of Ozpin's hand. Titania does an curt bow in response, thanking him and apologising to Glynda.

Titania turns the white-rimmed transparent device and slides the green icon on the touchscreen to the right. Bringing the scroll to her ear she waits for it to answer.

"Ozpin I-" A strong male voice can be heard on the other side, it's tone showing urgency but also wariness.

"General James Ironwood?" Titania interrupts it trying her best to keep a friendly tone, even smiling, despite the person on the other side not seeing it.

"Who are you? Where's Ozpin?" The now named General Ironwood answers aggressively.

"Your unknown" Titania says calmly, steering the conversation her way at the same time. "Hello? Are you there General?" She asked as the line stayed silent for 2 full minutes before General Ironwood answered.

"How do you know?" He asked, his voice full of anger. On the other side, in his office, a dozen intelligence officers were running around like headless chickens trying to get as much intel on the unknown as possible. _And failing miserably._

"Not important at this moment" she replied, after a pause the General asked again "The why shouldn't I send my fleet to apprehend you _at this moment_?" saying the last part full of sarcasm.

"Because that would be counter-productive, seeing as the moment your fleet enters Vale's borders it will be impossible for you to find me again." As she said that, the room at the other side fell into absolute silence, all agents had stopped to pay attention to their superior's response. On the other hand Ozpin just narrowed his eyes, some dozen or so possible outcomes to this conversation crossing his mind.

"Very well, if that is so." he said calmly, to which Titania answers "Good, as a sign of good will I will have a small gift sent to you. Goodbye~" As she finished Ironwood's terminal blinked as a message arrived. It was the blueprints for some sort of propulsion equipment. The room immediately went into activity to analyze the message and discover where did it come from and how did it bypass security.

And so the line was cut and the call ended. General Ironwood put his scroll on his pocket and smashed his closed fist against the table, his expression one of pure rage "ONM FUCKING DAMMIT!" he screamed.

At that outburst the personnel in the room began to work with double speed.

On the other side, at Ozpin's office Titania returned the scroll to it's owner with a smile.

"How much do you know?" the Headmaster asked, now wary that she might be a far greater danger than he thought.

"Enough, Like the underground vault and the maidens" she answered with confidence, she knew they were powerless to stop her. "But that is not why I am here." Ozpin narrowed his eyes more.

"Then what are you here for?" (Ozpin)

Titania smirked "To join beacon of course. You see, I want to help this world before I go back to where I came from. For that I need resources, intel on any opposing forces I may find, a base of operations and, most importantly, I need the government to be on MY side. Which is why I told you so much. I need you to trust me and I, you"

Ozpin closed his his eyes and sighed "Very well, I will add you to this semester student roster".

"You can't do that! How can we be sure-" Glynda shouted before being silenced by the wave of both Ozpin's and Titania's hands. "Not as a student Headmaster, at least not ONLY a student. I believe I can be of help in the combat class, if that is okay with you Miss Goodwitch?" Titania turned to the woman and smiled already knowing her answer.

Glynda in turn closes her eyes and massages her temples "With the skills you displayed in the forest? You're correct, you can" she finishes with a sigh.

"Splendid! Anything else we need to address Headmaster?" Titania's attention returns to Ozpin.

"Yes, I can't just put 'Titania' as your name if you're going to be attending. So which name would you like to use?" He asked as he typed some words into an registration form and some forgeries of other necessary documents.

Titania looked up and put her index finger on top of her lips. She stayed like this for a few short moments before turning to the distracted Headmaster "Titania Fae" she said softly.

"Excuse me, you said something?"

"Yes, my name will be Titania Fae"

Ozpin typed it in her form then asked "And for the ID photo? Will it be you face or the thin- _warframe_?" he corrected himself, thinking that angering her now could turn away a chance to observe her _on his terms._

"Use my frame's. The official story is that I'm too crippled to live outside my armor due to an accident 30 years ago that left me in cryo stasis until today." she explained while shifting herself to get a better sitting position to look him in the eyes.

"Very well. You will have your uniform and scroll delivered to your room tomorrow morning. For now I have duties to attend. Will you two follow me?" He said to both Glynda and Titania while he raised from his chair and made his way to the elevator, the two women right behind him.

* * *

 **Auditorium, 20 minutes later. 3º person POV**

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." He motions over the four as they stand before him "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by…" He pauses for a moment "Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, whereas Ruby is obviously in shock. " I'm so proud of you of you!" Yang exclaims as she goes over to hug her sister.

Amidst the last round of cheers Ozpin speaks up "Now this year we have an special addition"

the crowd suddenly fall silent only a few far away whispers being heard. "Since this year we have an odd number of freshmen, it is with great pleasure that I announce the Team of One"

He pauses and steps away from the center of the stage "Titania Fae!" He exclaims as an red vortex of energy and butterflies appear at the center of the stage.

As the vortex vanished an figure took it's place. The figure looked like and tall and lithe lady, with a long, thin neck and wings attached to the hips what looked like a 'dress' ,that was attached to her 'skin'. Metallic 'braids' fell from the lower lining of her 'dress', which arched behind her. She had an 'harness' on her shoulders arching behind her neck. Her head was small, featureless: no eyes, mouth, nose, hair… nothing. There were, however, two bulges with white markings that passed as 'eyes' and two lights in the faceplate where would be the mouth. Her head was also elongated permitting for two long 'wings' which hid an smaller set slightly behind them. Also in her arms, harness and dress lining were a entourage of bladed butterflies, with some even orbiting freely around her. Her entire being was colere black and red, with white details.

But as much as all that was incredible and all, what really caught the attention of all present was that the person in question was _floating._ At this point the entire auditorium was dead still, including the new team RWBY who was standing at the side of the stage were with their mouths agape.

Ozpin cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the whole auditorium "As many of you might not know A Team of One is when either there's an odd number of entrees or 3 out of 4 members of a team fail their entrance exams" he stopped for a brief moment "Miss Fae has displayed to be more than a capable huntress by killing not only a Death Stalker..." As if on cue the video of the Death Stalker getting impaled by it's own stinger appeared on the screens on top of the stage "But also killed an Great Nevermore" Again, as if on cue the video of the Nevermore getting dragged up the cliff and torn in half was shown beside the Death Stalker one, both repeating.

"As such she was accepted with flying color as not just as student, but also as assistant combat teacher and freshmen representative" The headmaster finished, the last part irked Weiss more than it surprised others, since she thought herself the best of all first years.

' _So that's how you want to play huh? Very well, two can play this game dear Headmaster'_ Titania thought before doing a theatrical bow "I look forward to being with you all" Her melodious voice echoed through the auditorium, helped by both it's acoustics and her suits own speaker system.

Many gasped as they heard her voice while some just smiled, mostly faunus who, with better hearing, could enjoy it better. One such individual was Blake Belladonna who, surprise, surprise! is a secret faunus.

"Now will students please head to their dorms?" the Headmaster said as the students began to leave.

* * *

 **Unknown location, Vale, 3º person POV**

In shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick, who can be described as wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. With some accessories including a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

Said man is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes in with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes.

"Open it" Roman says to the masked man. He does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.

"We're gonna need more men…" Roman says as he looks down unto a map above the desk, showing Vale and various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into a specially-circled place - Beacon, unaware that an red and silver with dark red markings butterfly is hidden in a dark corner of the room.

* * *

 **Titania's dorm room, Beacon, Vale, 3º person POV**

Titania's room was the standard Beacon dorm room: light grey walls and furniture with a single window opposite to the door, an closet on one side of the room and a desk opposite to it, beside the desk was the door to the bathroom and below the window laid four beds.

Titania, however, was sitting in the chair that was supposed to be in front of the desk but now was between the beds, gazing out of the open window and into the shattered moon of Remnant.

"A storm is come… And I shall enjoy it" her frame seemed to 'grin', then she throws her head back and gives a laugh so sinister that most students, who didn't even hear it since her frames speakers were turned off after her little comment, claimed to be incapable of sleeping due to an overwhelming sense of dread.

 **End CHAPTER 2**

 ***appears in a puff of smoke***

 **And so it ends. The great game has begun ladies and gents! There will be blood! Tears! And most likely cookies! *Ruby squeals in delight on the background***

 **But really, Shit meet Fan, you will get to know each other in due time.**

 **That about wraps it up bu-bye :)**

 ***opens a warp portal and goes through it***

 ***curtains close and lights turn off***


	3. Chapter 3 Prey and Hunter pt1

***Appears in a puff of smoke***

 **Hello again dudes and dudettes! Before we begin a message from dear me:**

 **Thank you all for the support to this crazy idea of mine. Like really I'm so- HOLY FUCKING SHIT !*runs away***

DON'T MAKE ME A FUCKING VILLAIN ASSHAT! *Titania runs after me in full terminator armor and shooting it's autocannon*

 **WHO LET YOU TAKE THAT?! ANYWAY BEGIN THE SHOW! *narrowly escapes a headshot* FUCK!**

 ***Is too far away to to be seen and the curtains rise***

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 - PREY AND HUNTER Pt.1

 **Ozpin's personal room, Beacon, 9:00pm, Day of the initiation**

I had been hours since the ceremony and classes would start proper the next day, but now was night and Ozpin sat in his personal room, in front of his personal terminal. Apparently both him and Glynda received an e-mail from Titania warning them, in capital letters ,an text file labeled 'Dossier' attached to the mail. At this moment they were discussing through chat what to make of it.

"What do you think this is about? Glynda?"

"Honestly? I think she's being truthful with us." Came her reply, unknown to Ozpin, Titania had already talked with Glynda after the ceremony, securing her support.

"Did you read it?" Ozpin sent, his file already being saved on his terminal

"Yes, but only a third of it."

"Very well then. Goodnight Glynda."

"Goodnight Headmaster" With her last response received, Ozpin put down his scroll and noticed the file finished saving and opened it only to realize it was a 700-something page dossier.

* * *

 **Titania's dorm room, Beacon, 6:55 am, Titania's POV**

 **(play Johann Strauss II - The Blue Danube Waltz now, if you want that is)**

I groan as I try to reach for the alarm clock. _'Wait, why the fuck do I have an alarm clock?_ ' I open my eyes and look to my right. Yup, I do have a stars-danmed alarm clock, the song's really good tho, I like it. "Ordis, save this song for later reproduction" I say in a hushed tone so no one can hear it.

"Understood operator, Ordis will- **E** l **I** m **i** Na **tE** \- save the song" Ordis said to me in my mind. Cool side of having cybernetic implants? Machine telepathy. Many of my friends told me to get Ordis replaced but I just can't, I just can't help but feel attached to him. Anyway to turn off this damn alarm and get ready. I press the button on top of the light grey box and the black screen stopped flashing and playing the song, now it's just displaying the time _'6:55? I just slept for about 5 hours then…'_

 **(Stop playing here)**

After properly groaning and rubbing my eyes, I sit at the side of the bed, across me are the three other beds stacked on top of each other. On the ground in front of my feet are my four ayatan sculptures (small) in a semi-circle, _'why did I put them like them again?'_. It took me a moment to remember that this is for meditation, as if the regal purple mat below them wasn't giving it away enough. Them again I DO tend to forget useless information very easily, like the fact that I somehow had the time to put up various banners with poems written in the tenno language throughout the room. Yep, looks good but gives away way more information than I wanted to.

Thoughts for later, someone is knocking on the door. With my mind I order Titani, who was standing in a corner, to bring me the scepter. Ah, the Kuva Scepter, such an utterly ironic and useful trophy. I still remember the feeling when I had the grineer queen killed. _'It was just too satisfying to forget'_ I think to myself as I grin devilishly and put my hands on the scepter.

As I stand I put my weight on the scepter. Funny how no matter how many enemies I fought with my frame, I myself was so fragile and inexperienced; Keyword: was. After I lost my legs to kill the elder queen, I grew. Not just in powers, in almost everything. But before I could go on on how much better I got, I was already at the door. Well. well let's see who's behind door number one.

* * *

 **Titania's dorm room, Beacon, 3º person POV**

As Titania turned the doorknob her devilish smiled turned in an happy one, as the one knocking so early was the Headmaster himself, and he had a plain white box with him.

"Is this what I think it is?" Titania asks with a glimmer in her eye, her face only a dozen centimeters from said box.

"I don't know, what were you expecting?" the headmaster asks raising an eyebrow and eyeing the staff she is leaning on. I was quite a strange thing: It had an small red blade on one end that curved outwards at first and a little further straightened up into an stabbing point, it also had a red 'ring' in the indent. The stave shaft was long and the only features were the the connection from blade to shaft and the ornament to shaft connection. The ornament was by far the most unusual thing in the whole weapon, from what Ozpin could tell it was an black half sphere with many red protrusions that increase in quantity but decreased in size.

"My uniform and scroll?" she looks up at the headmaster's eyes expectantly, she half-knew what it was already, after all what would the headmaster do in an student dorm so early in the morning?

"Yes" he said in monotone, to which Titania answered "Splendid!" then she took the box from his hands and slowly walked towards the bed, which drew Ozpin's attention to the four white and gold sculptures on the ground.

"Miss Fae, what are those things?" Ozpin said as he slowly stepped into her room and, much to Titania's displeasure, noticed the banners. 'Interesting language, I wonder what it means...'

"Interested Headmaster?" Titania said as she put the box on the bed and turned to Ozpin 'Fuck it, my lies better work. Unlikely, he knows how to read people too well, but if what I did yesterday was worth anything he still can't read me' she thought but her face was only a cheerful smile.

"Very. Mind telling me what do they mean?" He asked in sincere curiosity.

"Those are old poems I used to read. They just… make me feel at home" She said but mentally Titania thought: 'The lost girl act: this has the most probability of throwing him off' but still she smiled.

Ozpin hummed as he especially stared with a hand in his chin at one banner hung on the centre of the wall, it was pure silver and from what he could tell the letters written from top to bottom in a darker silver.

"Uh, Headmaster?" Titania looked at him slightly embarrassed.

"Yes?" Ozpin answered taken away from his musings.

"Could excuse yourself so I can get ready?" (Titania)

"Ah!, certainly" He said a bit shaken by his own lack of attention "If you don't mind me asking, would you accompany me for breakfast?"

'Why would he- _Oh~ It worked~_ ' Titania thought while internally grinning "I don't mind and yes, I will"

The headmaster nodded and left, leaving Titania to prepare herself

* * *

 **In front of Titania's dorm room, Beacon, 7:05am**

As Titania came out of her room and locked the door behind her, Ozpin couldn't help but wonder why only the frame was wearing the school uniform, and the girl was being carried again.

The uniform was, in Titania's opinion, boring.

First: The uniform was quite simple, just an plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon to tie at the collar. She didn't even bother to wear the ribbon, opting for keeping the 2 first buttons open. Also the skirt was too short for her tastes, it only covered the upper half of her frames thighs, not that it was a problem, she just didn't like it.

Second: The simple fact that a student may do minor modifications to the uniform was acknowledging how shitty it actually was. Although it did let her have her wings over her skirt without having to have it hang low.

In her case the modifications were: A modified Kuva cloak, which was made wider and had two circular, silver pins with the lotus sigil holding it to the jacked by two extensions, and an black prisma daedalus shoulder guard with red energy swirling on it's surface on her left shoulder.

"Why are you out of your suit?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow less at why she was out of the frame, but more at the strange attachments.

Titania sighed "I just wish to eat something solid for once…" and then moved on towards the mess hall "You coming?" She looked over her frames shoulder.

Ozpin just nodded and quickly catched up to her. The way to the mess hall was silent, with both not saying anything.

* * *

 **Mess Hall, Beacon, 7:12am**

As the two strolled into the Mess Hall both drew a lot of curious gazes, most because of the mysterious new student-teacher and some because THE headmaster had just come in.

But neither Titania nor Ozpin really cared, Titania because she knew no one would have the courage to approach her and Ozpin because why the fuck would he care anyway? he owned the damn school.

As they found a quiet enough place to eat, Ozpin took note of his companion's meal: Various fruits in different states of being coated in honey, a toast with a small square of butter on top, An actual cake, at least a liter of orange juice and, most surprisingly, a cup of milk. His on the other hand were just some omelets with a cup of specially brewed coffee.

"You still haven't said how you knew our names" He said sitting down along with Titania.

She turned to the man while biting an apple "Oh yeah, Ironwood interrupted us last time didn't he?" she said before swallowing the piece of apple "Honestly? Your cyber defences were mediocre. What were you thinking? That your enemies were cavemen?"

"Were?" the Headmaster asked with a questioning look. Titania smirked, it was the kind of smirk she gave only when something was completely predicted, but Ozpin didn't know better.

"Yes indeed. After my little 'visit' I took the liberty of increasing the defences and setting up automated counter-attack programs" She said with confidence in her voice, however internally 'With a cephalon doing all the heavy lifting, all this is pretty easy huehuehue~' she thought.

"What's this about 'visits'?"Glynda said from behind Titania, she had her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

"Ah, Miss Glynda! Come sit with us, here, want a toast?" Titania said while smiling and offering her toast

Glynda sighs, takes the toast and sits beside Titania "I was just telling the Headmaster how I improved your cyber defences"

Glynda raised an eyebrow while looking at Ozpin, who in turn did a curt nod. To most this seemed like just some random action but the two knew it too well: they would talk about this later in more detail. Titania noticed this

'Silent talking eh? Planning on doing something without me knowing are we?~' Titania thought

"That was very nice of you" Glynda said taking a bite of the toast. Upon putting the toast on her mouth her sour mood instantly disappeared, she now felt a bit lighter and somewhat happier, she wasn't even worried how Titania could have made such delicious toast, she just wanted to enjoy the taste.

"So how is it?' Titania asked

"Delicious, thank you" Glynda replied with an warm smile

'Why do I feel like this around her? What even is this feeling?' Titania thought but did not show it, though she did feel a bit safer around Glynda

Ozpin fake coughed, getting the attention of both women "Now miss Fae how exactly did you 'improve' our systems?" he said taking a sip of his coffee

"Well first I need to know: Did you read the dossier I sent you yesterday?" Titania said said raising an eyebrow and unknown to her, so did Glynda

"Well, I-" Ozpin began while looking at Titania then stopped as his gaze fell on Glynda, who had her arms crossed and a scowl, showing him that if he said that he didn't, Glynda wouldn't let him off the hook too easily. From his point of view with the two looking at him like that they almost looked like they were related.

He recomposed himself and fixed his glasses "Well, with the little time I had yesterday, I just skimmed through the most important parts" he continued, fixing a mistake he would have made.

"Very well first…"Titania began and for a good hour or something they talked about an assortment of topics ranging from her improvements to the cyber defences to post-Orokin cuisine.

* * *

 **Port's class, Beacon, 8:59am**

As team RWBY barged through the door followed by team JNPR an ninth figure flew above their heads. The figure then slid on the ground for a good 10m before stopping and standing up. Between their gasping breath they could make out who, or rather what, it was: Titania Fae, the hot topic of the school and Weiss's low-key 'rival'. After a moment of catching their breath the eight teens and Titania found their respective places.

The class which had an axe-blunderbuss weapon on top of a board, which displayed various species of Grimm - King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa - behind an elderly teacher named Peter Port.

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as **prey**! Ha-ha!" Port tried joking but failed, his failure being received by cricket-filled silence sounds.

The members of RWBY, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, Titania on the other hand was, from what most people who were observing her could tell, utterly bored.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at.

'What the actual fuck old man?!' Titania thinks when she noticed the action from her seat in the far back of the amphitheater-like classroom.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_!" Port tried making himself sound dramatic, which only draws an "Ayyyy-yep!" from an random student who quickly sits back down, embarrassed.

To weiss his words fade into the background when she notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..." Port continued but not like it was interesting or even necessary for the class but who would talk back to a teacher? The answer: Titania, but she was currently too occupied playing games on her scroll to even pay attention. Not like she needed too, she could just scan any Grimm she encountered with her limitless supply of codex scanners.

Fun fact: Ordis is perfectly capable of converting the market terminal, generally used to contact either Darvo or other independent sellers, into a fully functional foundry. And Titania was going to exploit that like there was no tomorrow.

To Ruby the speech evolves into more "blah"s as she snickers at her creation and shows it to her teammates: A general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Blake and Yang are heard laughing, but Weiss looks annoyed. This draws the attention of two individuals in particular: Professor Port and a certain human-sized space-ninja fairy in the back of the class.

"Ah-heh-hem!" the professor fake clears his throat, slowly getting the attention of the class "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my _sheer_ tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics. Meanwhile to a snickering Titania: 'Wait for it...' she thought

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" (Port)

Ruby was balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face. Titania's mind: 'Wait for it….'

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!" (santa clau- I mean, Port)

Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year. 'Waaaaait for it…'(Titania)

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby was not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' ire

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?" Port finished, and as he did he awaited the students to volunteer themselves.

'Boom' was Titania's last thought before raised her hand

Weiss still very much pissed, raises her hand "I do, sir!" just as Titania raised hers and said the exactly same thing.

Weiss look towards the back, to the emotionless helmet of Titania. Because of many factors, including lighting and relative position to Titania and anger towards her team leader, the look of that featureless mask sent shivers down Weiss spine. To her it was like an eldritch being was looking down on her, pitying her limited existence.

Another factor was Titania's mental 'powers'. You see, Titania's original frame, the one she used in the Old War, was an Nyx-class also known nowadays as Nyx Prime. Using the frame for so long as she had, she got the hang on how to use the mental powers without it. However said powers ARE severely limited to: implanting a suggestion into the target's mind (which could be subsequently used to influence its actions) and bending light slightly to form 'mirages'(Although not quite like the Mirage-class frames).

These tricks had an grave flaw though: If the target knew about the trick, he/she/it becomes immune to it. And in Weiss' case, she was none the wiser.

Weiss turns around with her eyes closed and breathes in, after a moment holding her breath, she breathes out and opens her eyes, now facing forward and determined.

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

The unknown monster continues to growl awaiting it challenger

Weiss leaves to get ready. Meanwhile Titania took a chair and threw it over her shoulder impressing some of the students with her apparent strength, but what really got the stares on her was the way she walked down the stairs. She had an predatory gait, one only someone that was sure nothing was a challenge worth dealing with had. It didn't help that for the entirety of the males in presence it was sort of sexy, and the girls agreed reluctantly. Even one Yang Xiao Long, should her completely dropped jaw signify something.

Weiss, now back in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage. Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row. Titania sat in her chair behind her, her legs crossed over one another.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang says raising her fist

"Fight well!" Blake says while waving a small flag saying 'RWBY'

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" says Ruby

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss screams at Ruby lowering her sword and looking over at her 'leader'

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby apologises looking sheepish

"Allllright!" Port moves next to the cage, pulling out his axe "Let the match... _begin!_ "

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk, an boar (you don't say!) looking grimm, inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

Titania raised an amused eyebrow 'If Weiss is fighting that, who will be my prey?~' she thinks to herself.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting _that_ , were you?" Port exclaims proudly, thinking he did something amazing. He did not.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby tried cheering.

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" (Port)

"Bold indeed, but futile. How will you turn this around _hm~? Heiress?_ " Titania spoke, saying the last part in an mocking tone.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" (Ruby)

Weiss turns to glare at Titania and Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port tries his hand at narrating, which works. Surprisingly.

Titania is just laughing at the heiress antics.

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" (Ruby)

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss turns to Ruby and lashes at her

Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port says as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown. "Do you wish to face your opponent now, Miss Fae?" He asks turning to the sitting figure.

"Bring it on" She says confidently while remaining seated. This earned an vindictive glare from Weiss, who was just waiting for her to struggle just as much as she did.

"Confidence! Very well, en garde!" Port moves to the second cage and slashes down on the lock, destroying it. The creature within stalks out of the cage slowly, growling as it does so. The creature now revealing itself to be a Beowulf, a werewolf-like Grimm, looks around the classroom growling menacingly at the students before noticing the figure sitting across from it. It barked out an angry roar.

 **(play** **Gesaffelstein - OPR now)**

When Titania didn't even flinch at the roar most students thought that was it, Titania would be eaten trying to show off. But to their surprise…

The Grimm just cocked it's head sideways and stopped growling.

Titania lifted one of her hands and pointed her open hand invitingly at the Grimm, who just cocked it's head to the other side. Slowly it sat on it's hind legs.

The rest of the class couldn't avert their gaze from the whole thing, even the professor couldn't believe what he was seeing, the Grimm who wouldn't waste a microsecond in shredding a human or faunas in thousands of pieces was _sitting down. Like a good puppy._

Chuckling, Titania raises from seat. Calmly she walks towards the waiting Beowulf, her hips swaying hypnotically as she does. The Grimm, and a good portion of the students, distracted by her movements don't notice her hands positioning as if she was holding a sheathed katana.

"Dear, oh dear~ how damn'd art ye? thee who is't knoweth nothing of the world?" She begins in a sultry voice

"Oh gentle soul, why hast to behaveth so? why can't thee seeketh final peace?" slowly she approached and the Beowulf followed her form

"Damned soul, for thou art the blinking idiot, i put thee to rest" She finished right in front of the Grimm.

In a blink of an eye Titania had moved behind the Grimm, on her right hand her black-bladed katana drawn and on the left, she was holding the red sheath. The sword was an astounding piece of craftsmanship, from the flower shaped guard to the intricate 'waves' in the sheath, even the two white tags on the end of the sword grip and sheath. It was, after all, a Dragon Nikana.

 **(End song)**

The room stood in a deadly silence but in Titania's head 'As useless as that was, I gotta say, I'm such a sucker for theatrics' she thought.

As the poor Grimm's head slipped off and rolled on the floor, one by one the occupants of the classroom began to get off their trance.

Port was the first out of the trance, as he began to come to his senses, he also began to clap "Astonishing display of skill Miss Fae! I wonder, how did you make the Beowulf act in such manner?" said the excited professor

She chuckled and swung her blade in an arc to take the grimm blood off her blade before sheathing it. "Simple, don't grimm sense negative emotions?" she said, and Port nodded.

"I just made it wonder if there was any emotion there to begin with"

"But how?"

Titania turned around and turned her head toward the overweight man, putting a finger over her mouthpiece "Trade secret" she said with a 'wink'

After taking a moment to recompose himself Port proclaims "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!"

At that the class began to head out, Weiss gives glare towards Titania and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune says watching her leave

The remaining members of team RWBY look at each other with the same question. While Titania just 'scowls', 'She will have a long way to go' she thought

* * *

 **Corridors, Beacon, After Port's class**

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her.

"Weiss!" exclaims Ruby

"What?" Weiss turns around

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby scoffs "What did I do?"

"That's just it - you've done _nothing_ to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team. It's that new student isn't it? Did she make you angry?" Ruby said while extending her hand to tap Weiss' shoulder

Weiss slaps Ruby's hand away "Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better."

Weiss turns her back to Ruby "Ozpin made a mistake." and walks away as Ruby looks dejected

Ozpin who was standing right behind a surprised Ruby with a coffee in one hand and his cane in the other "Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well."

Ruby looked doubtful, even on the verge of tears "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

Ozpin laughed slightly "That remains to be seen."

Unknown to the three a bug sized Titania watched the whole thing 'Weiss will be a tough nut to crack after all… Why is she so oblivious to her own hubris?' she sighed 'What lies was she fed?' Titania thought to herself as more and more she and Weiss seemed more similar to one another

'As much as it hurts me, she has to face reality' she then flew away to perch herself on one certain balcony

 **End CHAPTER 3 - TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 ***appears in the stage, limping***

 **And so it ends. Fucking autocannons just fucking hurt. *groans***

 **Anyway, Finally our beloved team RWBY makes an appearance… aaaand Titania just rekt Weiss,** _ **oh goodie**_

Nailed it! *she says from within her cage*

 **Yes, yes. Aaaaanyway this chapter would be way bigger if I were to continue writing so… Bu-bye! :)**

 **Eliphas open the portal! *warp portal opens and I go through***

 ***curtains close and lights turn off***


	4. Chapter - EXPLANATIONS

**After a lengthy review by reader Gold1992, pointing out some serious plot holes on Chapter 3, I've decided to add this 0.5 chapter to explain and add some content that was cut from the finished chapter due to not fitting all that well in the continuity (In my opinion obviously).**

 **So. Here. We. GO!**

1st - Titania and the lander (or liset) (revised on 27/03/2017)

After some extra research I have concluded that the lander can be used as an FOB for a tenno if necessary. Of course it will not have the advanced systems of an Orbiter but it's still possible. How, you ask? Acording to Devstream 27 it is mentioned that, due to void technology, the inside of a landing craft is bigger than the outside.

2nd - Titania and transference

This one was just me being careless and forgetting something simple, I'm deeply sorry if someone didn't understand the story because of it. Here we go: She has yet to reveal her ability to 'teleport' inside the frame because she has yet to think of a plausible way to explain it without revealing her void powers. This is becoming a plot point in the future so I will not say much.

3rd - Titania and the Kuva Staff

If I explained this I would be spoiling what I'm doing to Volume 4, so just hold on :)

4th - Titania and Hacking stuff

To begin with, an extract from ch.3: "(...) Glynda raised an eyebrow while looking at Ozpin, who in turn did a curt nod. To most this seemed like just some random action but the two knew it too well: they would talk about this later in more detail. Titania noticed this (...)"

The Dossier was sent to both and with an e-mail very explicitly saying, and I quote: "STUDY IT TONIGHT". Here's the unreleased part where this happened, note that there is an time skip from right after lunch(team forming ceremony) to night:

{I had been hours since the ceremony and classes would start proper the next day, but now was night and Ozpin sat in his personal room, in front of his personal terminal. Apparently both him and Glynda received an e-mail from Titania warning them, in capital letters ,an text file labeled 'Dossier' attached to the mail. At this moment they were discussing through chat what to make of it.

"What do you think this is about? Glynda?"

"Honestly? I think she's being truthful with us." Came her reply, unknown to Ozpin, Titania had already talked with Glynda after the ceremony, securing her support.

"Did you read it?" Ozpin sent, his file already being saved on his terminal

"Yes, but only a third of it."

"Very well then. Goodnight Glynda."

"Goodnight Headmaster" With her last response received, Ozpin put down his scroll and noticed the file finished saving and opened it only to realize it was a 700-something page dossier.}

PS: This part has been edited into the chapter as of 07/12/2016

5th - Titania and Void Power shenenigans (revised on 27/03/2017)

Her 'mental powers' as I said in the chapter are just underpowered version of the powers used by the Nyx frame, which is not an impossible scenario. Case in point: Stalker, only that this bastard can use the FULL powers. Her available power will be: Mind control, Psychic bolts and Chaos


	5. Chapter 4 - THE actual chapter 4

***Appears in a puff of smoke***

 ***sigh* Here we are again. The chapter beginning… I don't know what to say after the fiasco known as "chapter 3"...**

If you were a little less of a lazy bitch MAYBE you could- *dissapears*

 **Don't you hate when your characters like to be smart asses? Anyway, here. we. GO!**

 ***dissapears and the curtains rise***

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 - PREY AND HUNTER Pt.2

 **Balcony, After Port's class, Beacon, 3º person POV**

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across Professor Port, who is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.

"Professor Port!" Weiss approaches him with an angry expression

"Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this _fine_ pleasure?" Port turns to look at her with a warm smile

"I... I enjoyed your lecture!" Weiss stuttered , her expression a mix of subdued anger and anxiousness

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you. Although I must admit miss Fae's martial ability is worlds ahead of yours." the teacher answered with a light laugh

"You really think so?"Weiss frowns and looks away from the teacher slightly, the mere thought of some unknown plebeian in shining armor being better than her at anything souring her mood further than it already was

"Most surely!" Port answers with an confident expression but notices Weiss' small frown and lack of eye contact "Hmm... Something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir..." Weiss' head turns to the side, hiding her face, so the teacher could not see her expression

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!" The teacher said enthusiastically, opening his arms wide

"Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!" the snow themed girl let's out, venting her anger

Port is silent for a moment until he speaks "That's preposterous!" he says surprised by the student's statement

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Ruby and Ozpin**

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks while turning her head sideways with a confused expression and crossing her arms over her chest

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby…" Ozpin stops and breathes in and out before continuing I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." he leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby "Do you?"

* * *

 **Back with Weiss and Port**

Weiss threw her arms up "Excuse me?!" she was now openly angry

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never _once_ led me astray!" Port stated confidently while turning his side to Weiss

"So you would just _blindly_ accept his decision even after seeing how excep-" She stopped. Images of Titania just casually walking to an awaiting Grimm and slaying it in a blink of an eye appearing in her mind. She brought the side of her closed fist to her mouth and coughed to hide her correction "... _Skilled_ I am?"

Port paced back and forth "With all due respect, your skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." he stated bluntly

"How dare you!" Weiss was seething with anger now

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting _exactly_ what she wanted." Port turned to face the heiress, his raised index finger pointing upward to emphasize his point

Weiss crosses her arms, looking defiantly at the teacher "That's not even _remotely_ true!" However under the teacher's gaze, she reluctantly relents "Well... not entirely true."

~line break~

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle" Ozpin turned around and walked a couple of paces away, before turning around to face the girl "but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give _others_ to follow you?" He stared into the silver orbs that were Ruby's eyes and saw uncertainty

Ruby looked thoughtful, her mind wondering how to interpret Ozpin's words. After a few moments thinking she smiles at him.

* * *

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Weiss finally calms down, her shoulder slumping and her head hung low. She sighs and looks at him again

"So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you _do_. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best _leader_ , but the best _person_ you can be." the professor finished his words by resting his hand on the girl's shoulder

'And that's why you're a good teacher Professor' Titania though as she saw and heard the interaction through one of her Razorfly drones 'I couldn't have put it any better' she finished a smile creeping up her face

Weiss a small smile forms on her face at hearing the words of wisdom the words of wisdom.

* * *

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin said while looking sternly at the young huntress-in-training. He then took a sip from the mug he was carrying, waiting for her response

With a last look of consideration Ruby turns and walks away, but not before turning around once again and bowing in front of her teacher "Thank you Headmaster!" She exclaimed happily as she once again headed off to wherever she was going.

A thin smile forms on the Headmaster's face before he sips from his coffee again and heads to do whatever he does. Which definitely is not hit on Glynda.

She comes to the balcony where Port is walking away from Weiss and smiles a little at her partner.

* * *

 **Another balcony overlooking the sunset, After Ruby's and Weiss' talks, Beacon, 3º person POV**

Titania let a smile remain in her face as she watched the recording of both Weiss and Ruby's encounters 'These two will grow nicely' she thought as she switched to watching the two other members of team RWBY.

To her displeasure, the drone assigned to Blake was showing the secret faunus hiding behind the door frame to the balcony she was in. At this moment she mentally cursed herself for not installing that radar mod in her frame. The mod was really just useful for those who valued stealth over other ways to do mission. Titania's prefered way, blitzing, didn't require anything more than the warframes standard 'sonar' (who could only tell the general direction of a target based on audible sound), which made her disregard the mod entirely and focus on energy regeneration and storage.

"Blake, if you were trying to hide, you are failing oh so miserably" she turned 'her head' to the side so she could see the door frame with the corner of her 'eye'. From her position, with her elbows resting on the parapet and her 'head' on top of her intertwined fingers.

Blake's eyes widened upon hearing Titania's voice 'She knew? How? I made sure I was perfectly silent' she thought before sighing and leaving her cover.

Titania maintained her neutral 'expression' as more than a dozen reasons for her little 'stalker' being there passed through her head.

"What do you want so much you resorted to following me Blake?" she asked, her 'head' returning to it's previous position

Blake entered the balcony fidgeting and avoint to look at the frame "Why were you so hard on Weiss? I know she can be a bit snobby but… Do you even have a reason to be like that?" she now looked straight at the back of the frame "Are you a faunus?" she shaked her head slightly "No… what ARE you anyway?"

Titania chuckled, that's exactly what she wanted to hear. Curiosity has a way of pulling people's more honest and truthful side out of their little, dark hiding places. "A ghost in a shell " she said cryptically.

"That doesn't make any sense" The cat person said while crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow

"So does hiding your ears under a bow. But hey, I don't judge" Titania said finishing with a light laugh "Now that I think about it, the most surprising thing is how literally no one has noticed that yet… strange, no?"

"...Yeah, right" Blake answered warily, narrowing her eyes. 'How did she know?The bow was my best disguise(that I could come up with on short notice)!' thought the kitten as all alarms in her mind were going crazy, telling her to high tail out of there before something happened.

"Come here will you? It must be uncomfortable just standing there" the tenno asked in the most non-threatening way she could. Note that, with her voice, the difference between threatening and otherwise is quite easy to tell, whereas sometimes 'non-threatening' and 'soothing' are so similar that they're sometimes confused.

Blake slumped her shoulders, within her mind two sides argued on the best course of action: To accept and jump into possible danger or Just run as fast as her legs could carry her. Against her better judgment she approached the parapet and stood beside the leaning frame.

"So what do you want? Will you blackmail me into doing your dirty work?" the faunas asked with spite in her voice as she looked towards Titania

Who, on the other hand, raised her head and asked in disbelief "Wot?"

To say Blake was surprised was an understatement, after all when someone goes out of their way to discover someone's secrets they must want something. Right?

"No, no, no, nothing like that. Sheesh, who you take me for?" Titania clarified while shaking her head frantically "I want you to be more open Blake, whatever was the reason you were hiding ceased to be the moment you entered Beacon"

"And why would you want that?" Blake asked while turning around and sitting on the parapet

Titania shrugged "I am nice like that. Oh, and don't worry about the backlash, I will take care of it"

"But Weiss-" Blake started raising her finger as to begin counting something

"Leave her to me" Titanis stated firmly, straightening herself "Now go, your team must be worried"

Blake looked at the frame for a moment, deep inside she wanted to ask more questions but the side of her that wanted to get out of there ended up winning this time, so she left with a simple 'goodbye'.

* * *

 **Team RWBY's dorm room, Beacon, 9:00pm, same day, 3º person POV**

The full moon shined over the green lights of Beacon, and in the room of team RWBY, the door opens and Weiss' shadow is against the hall's light. Blake is reading with only her legs under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed looking at her scroll, and when Weiss lifts the blanket of Ruby's tent, she finds the occupant with some notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her.

Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's determination, clears her throat and gently shakes the other girl to get her attention. Ruby takes a second to shift her attention and start flailing in surprise.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and, and, and! I'm sorry..." Ruby says while in a slight panic

Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own so Ruby understands the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug.

"How do you take your-?" Weiss began to say as she lowered her hand

Blake closed her book with a loud 'thump' and sighed "Guys, I have something to tell you" she said while looking down to her legs with a depressed expression 'Maybe she's- no,no,no I can't! they'll hate me for it! but maybe… just maybe….'

"What is it Blakey? Something on your mind?" Yang said while lifting herself up so she could more or less sit on her bed

"Yeah umm… it's better if I show it to you guys…" Blake said as her cheeks flared red and closed her eyes. Meanwhile in her mind: 'It's alright, it's alright. worst case scenario I just take the first ship to Menagerie. Yeah, that will work' she thought in panic

As these thoughts became louder and louder the cat faunus unraveled her bow, revealing a cute pair of cat ears

Blake remained with her eyes closed until she felt someone messing her hair.

As she slowly opened her eyes and looked up she was surprised to see Ruby petting her, when Ruby noticed the disbelieving stare she was getting she just smiled innocently

Yang looked towards Blake with a stupid "Finally showing some trust, eh Blakey?" she said in a teasing tone, to which Blake just blushed

Weiss was the complete opposite, her eyes were wide open and her expression one of shock "How could a sim-" she began to say with a angry voice before a little red object streaked a few millimeters in front of her face.

At first she didn't understand what she had seen. However, slowly her gaze wandered towards the window, and sitting there was a single red butterfly. Weiss knew what that meant, SHE was watching, and Weiss was not going to give that impudent dolt the satisfaction of calling her a racist.

Weis coughed before turning to Blake with a scowl "Normally I would be against you permanency in this team-" she stopped both Ruby and Yang stared at Weiss with a scowl, just waiting for her to start screaming at Blake for being a faunus. However "But since you've proven yourself competent and willing to work on this team without negative preconceptions, I have no qualms in your permanency" Weiss finished by crossing her arms over her chest, closing her eyes and turning her head towards the window. Ruby and Yang just stared at Weiss with their jaws hanging open and Blake let a thin smile form on her face.

'Your move now dolt' thought Weiss as she opened her eye just enough for her to see the window, to her surprise the butterfly wasn't there anymore. Her scowl quickly turned into a smug smirk.

* * *

 **Titania's dorm room, Beacon, 9:00pm, Same day, 3º person POV**

Seated on her chair Titania smirked, on her extended finger one of her drones was perched, fluttering its wings. 'Phase one is proceeding smoothly' she thought while her 'plan-going-right' grin formed in her face.

 **End CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 ***appears in scene***

 **So now Blake has revealed herself! And i should've made her scene with Titania on**

 **the balcony slightly longer… BUT OH WELL! The show must go on! :)**

She pretty cute yo, 10/10 best waifu

 **Shut up Titania get back to the green room**

 **I've been thinking of making some "codex" entries about the thing's in this fic at the end of each chapter, what do you guys think?**

 **Anyway, that's all folks Bu-bye :)**

 ***curtains close and lights turn off***


	6. Chapter 5 - Ghosts and Variables Pt1

***appears***

 **Guys, before we begin with this shit I have something to say: Plz review. This is literally my first fic ever, I need help improving it.**

 **With that out of the way here. we. GO!**

 ***disappears and curtains rise***

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5 - GHOSTS AND VARIABLES pt.1

 **Auditorium, Beacon, 3º person POV**

On the center of the arena Cardin Winchester is with his mace perched on his shoulder and Jaune Arc opposite him with Crocea Mors drawn, his shield raised and breathing fast as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage.

He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and bash his shield at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back and thrusts his blade at Cardin's face, only making a small cut and denting his aura. Enraged Cardin swings his mace down sending Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you _lose_." Cardin says with a smug while he slowly overpowers the smaller fighter

"Fuck Off!" Jaune screams defiantly

"Language!" the voice of Ruby sound beyond the darkness around the stage

Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Goodwitch exclaims sternly. Cardin relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." She continues while Jaune still lays on the floor, defeated and Pyrrha Nikos looks sad, Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat" The teacher taps a few things on her tablet and turned her head around "Anything you want to add?" she asked to the person behind her

Which was Titania(Real) approaching the stage in a wheelchair, brought there especially for her "I do actually" the Tenno, whose appearance at this point was unknown to the students, came up to the stage through a ramp on one of the sides. Her attire was quite different: First, she was just wearing her undersuit instead of the full transference suit she usually wears. Secondly, she was wearing the Beacon uniform ,with a longer skirt, over the undersuit.

"Mr. Arc gauging your Aura during the fight will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more defensive approach, and in some cases, when to retreat and avoid a fight altogether." she paused. While most students still wondered just who this little girl was, Blake was staring, surprised

'That's Titania?! She was telling the truth when she said she was a 'ghost in a shell'?!' the cat faunus thought to herself, alarmed at the discovery

"We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" Titania chuckled at her joke, earning a few nervous laughs from the stands

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin said with a smug grin

Titania turned to the boy " mind you attitude" Cardin scoffed at the comment before putting his mace to his hip and leaving through the doors on the side of the stage " we still have time for one more match, no?"

Glynda nodded "Yes, as long as it ends within 10 minutes. Why?" she asked

Titania smirked "Why, you ask? Isn't the Vytal Festival within a few months time? Should I not be worried that the possible representatives of Vale are not in their best shape?" she spoke loud enough that all students present could hear

"You've got a good point, how should we proceed with this?" Glynda asked while smiling at her new assistant's dedication and effort. Unknown to her Titania's mind was jumping in joy from the sign of approval, why it did that, the tenno didn't know.

Titania put a finger to her mouth before turning back to the teacher "What about a 4 on 1 fight between me and a random team?'

The teacher looked confused "Are you sure?"

"Oh, I am sure" came the reply accompanied by a toothy grin

Glynda sighed "Very well" she pressed a button on her tablet and the screen showed Titania's face on one side and four blank spaces with '?' on them.

Another tap and the '?' began to spin. After a few tense moments the four blank spaces stopped spinning and instead showed team RWBY's faces "The match will be team RWBY versus Titania. Will the fighters please prepare themselves?"

Team RWBY was stunned not just because they would fight an extremely unfair fight against a cripple but also because the chances of them being chosen at random was fairly small. But nonetheless the four girls went to the locker to get ready for their match.

As the team entered the stage they found that had moved to the stands and that Titania now stood across from them using crutches, on the other side of the stage

"So… How's this gonna work? She clearly can't fight" Yang said while looking towards Glynda

Team RWBY then turned to Titania, who was chuckling "Oh Yang, didn't you know?" she paused then looked then in the eyes "Appearances can be deceiving" she said. Meanwhile team RWBY felt as if Titania's gaze was staring right into their souls. That, made them shudder.

Without warning or fanfare Titania's(real) body seemed to be sucked by a 'fold' in reality and in a bright flash of red, Titania(frame) took her place. The audience was stunned, the little cripple girl was in fact the famous fairy-themed new student-teacher.

"I never explained my semblance, did I?" she paused to let her 'audience' snap back to reality "I call it _Transference_. It permits me to possess an suitable vessel and, in my armor's case, teleport it to my location. Convenient, no?" she looked again at their expressions. Weiss' and Ruby's were one of wide-eyed surprise, Yang's was a twitching, nervous smile and Blake's was an expression of finally understanding some great mystery.

After a few tense moments where the contestants stared each other down, sounded the buzzer, indicating the beginning of the match.

Titania immediately selected her 'Tribute' power 'Let's see what I'll get' she thought before covering the distance between her and team RWBY in a second with a well placed bullet jump followed by a slide. Which made her stop right in front of one very surprised Yang.

"Yoink!" Titania said before applying her 'Tribute' power in the unfortunate teen. Said teen became very intimate with the arena's wall, seeing as she was embedded into it by the force of a certain warframe's palm strike, and in her place stood a yellow, tri-dimensional, pulsing mass of Yang's last position.

The rest of the team was frozen in place, unable to react in any meaningful way. Titania took this opportunity to touch the outline of Yang and see what buff would she get and to her surprise it wasn't one that she recognized.

Titania looked to the top right of her HUD to find that the buff was called 'Berserker' and had Yang's symbol in yellow with a countdown below it showing the number '120'. 'Oh~ I'm _so_ going to enjoy this' she thought.

 **(play** **Yoshida Brothers - Storm** **for better atmosphere)**

Titania turned to Weiss and shove an open palm punch square in her face, throwing her to the edge of the stage, but not out of it, stunning her for the moment.

Seeing the danger both Blake and Ruby ran away from Titania to try and use their range as an advantage. Ruby pounded Titania with Crescent Rose's rifle form while Blake's Gambol Shroud suppressed the tenno. Unknown to them that only benefitted Titania.

Every Time a bullet hit, a percentage rose in her buff counter. Grinning internally, Titania bullet jumped towards Blake with a fist cocked back. Feeling the coming threat, the cat faunus used her semblance so that the punch that was aimed at her instead hit her double, making it dissipate.

Titania was confused for a moment, but that moment was enough for Blake to sneak behind her and try to cut her with her gun-blade and bladed sheath.

To her surprise however her attack was intercepted by a sweeping kick, which connected sending Blake flying to the side. Titania followed up with bullet jump and landed on top of Blake.

"No hard feelings" she said before landing a hard salvo punches in her face, dropping her aura meter to dark orange and making Blake's face show cuts and bruises. Before she could deliver the final punch, however, Ruby tried to sweep her away with her scythe.

Which only served for Titania to roll away and land a punch in the middle of an still moving Ruby's face, throwing her back several meters and putting her aura in the yellow.

At this point Blake rushed forward to try and land a hit on Titania. Running as close to the ground as she could, she didn't notice the elbow coming down to meet her charge. The elbow hit, and it hit _hard_ , putting her aura on the red and knocking her out.

Just as Titania stood up she looked at the counter below her buff. It was marking '5', meaning it was about to end. She looked around her and saw and knocked out Yang on a wall, an dazed Weiss laying down and a charging Ruby. Wait.

A charging Ruby?!

Titania ducked below the blade to evade another scythe sweep, this time Ruby added her semblance to enhance the attack.

But unluckily for Ruby, Titania was already ready to use her 'Tribute' power again. With a palm strike the red ripper was sent flying upward, a red outline remaining where she once was. Touching the outline Titania got…

'Who the hell names her damn power 'Swift'?" The tenno thought while eyeing the red symbol that took the yellow one's place, it was shaped like the rose medal in Ruby's belt. Her musings stopped when she notices a falling Ruby leveling her scythe-gun barrel at her.

Using her new ability Titania sped upwards to intercept the falling foe. Ruby noticed this and activated her semblance to intercept.

What ensued could only be described as the most beautiful battle in the last decade or two. The combatants weaved in the air around each other, contrails of red rose petals and almost-pink butterflies filling the arena's air, neither doing much damage to the other.

After about a minute and half, a tired Ruby knelt beside a now awakening Weiss and helped her to her feet, despite her own ragged breaths and tiredness. "Weiss we need a plan" Ruby spoke in as much panic her tired body let her muster.

"That…" Weiss shook her head so she would stop seeing double "Is quite obvious you dolt" she spoke calmly while facing her team leader.

Suddenly a beam of energy hit Ruby on the side of her head, which made Weiss' eyes widen. The beam threw Ruby's aura in the red and her body out of the ring, effectively putting her out of the fight.

"Never turn away from an enemy Ruby" Titania spoke in a very serious voice. Weiss turned to face her opponent and noticed the strange weapon in her hands. From what she could see it was a big, silver blocky thing with dark red lights, it also had a spinning cylinder at the center of an open cavity that was the central mass of the weapon's body, It's muzzle was just a black plate with two rectangular openings.

Weiss quickly rolled to the side as the weapon produced a targeting laser pointed to the place she just was. 'It must be a laser of some kind, if I keep moving it won't hit me' The heiress thought quickly as she ran around erratically to avoid being shot

"Great thinking Weiss, but you forgot one miniscule detail…" Titania said as she appeared in front of Weiss using her 'Swift' buff "I am not your usual opponent" she continued with a open palm hit to her chest, which further depleted her aura.

Again an tri-dimensional outline was created and Titania wasted no time touching this one too. Expecting something Dust related Titania was pleasantly surprised when she read 'Summon' below the white snowflake symbol.

A few meters away Weiss rose to her feet gritting her teeth, no more she would be pushed around. No, she would be humiliated by this… wannabe. Letting her anger take over she stabs her rapier on the ground, four large, snowflake-shaped glyphs appearing behind her, and from the glyphs four ice longswords were made. Weiss stared at Titania, like a predator awaiting its prey's next move, following her every move.

Titania on the other hand summoned two grill looking knuckles for her hands and feet while she put her Opticor laser cannon on her back, the weapon promptly disappearing.

With that Titania punched the ground, making a lotus-shaped glyph appear in front of her, and from the glyph appeared…

A red ice kubrow

Titania (and the rest of the Auditorium for that matter) was utterly speechless at her summon. The Auditorium mostly because of the strange _dog_ and Titania because she thought she would never see _him_ again. But she couldn't dwell on that during a battle and it seemed Weiss thought the same.

Yanking her rapier off the ground Weiss pointed it at Titania, the longswords flew at high speed towards their mistress' target intent on skewering it

However half-way through to their target they shatter leaving only one in the jaws of the culprit: the red ice kubrow

Weiss was in shock at how fast the little (read: big) pest could charge forward, and now that it had a weapon? She was terrified of the possibilities. The kubrow sat in it's hind legs with the sword firmly held in it's teeth waiting for something.

Behind it Titania raised her fists, the bar-looking gloves crackling with electricity as she did. She boosted forward, her fist pulled back ready to deliver a devastating punch, the kubrow right beside her, ready to slash Weiss.

But Weiss expected that, gathering all her courage, she closed her eyes and stabbed her rapier on the ground once again, this time she made four giant shields appear in a semicircle in front of her.

Weiss trembled as she waited for the flurry of punches to shatter her shields…

And waited…

And waited…

In a second that felt like an eternity the inevitable humiliation of having her semblance bested and her pride shattered, but it never came.

Instead when she opened her eyes she saw the dog… _thingy_ uselessly clawing the ice-shield but where was its master?

It was then that Weiss heard a hiss coming from behind her, then it dawned on her how she just made a grave miscalculation: just because Titania took her semblance it didn't mean she couldn't keep _both_. Wide eyed and even more terrified than before, her features turned a ghostly white as she turned her head to see behind her

There she was, wielding her laser cannon and aiming at her head. Before Weiss could get out of her stupor and evade the beam the weapon fired, hitting her square in the head, shattering her ice-shields and throwing the heiress face first into the ground several meters away.

 **(Stop song here)**

Weiss weakly turned her head to try and take a last look at her opponent but was stopped by a buzzer. She had lost. Words could not describe her shame, before she knew, she was crying.

* * *

 **Mess Hall, Beacon, After Combat Class, 3º person POV**

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora began ecstatic

"It was day." Ren deadpans

"We were **surrounded** by Ursai..." Nora turns to Blake, who was paying no attention as she is lost in her book while eating a shared plate of sushi with Titania(real), and Yang, who is hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face

"They were Beowolves." Ren says while holding a coffee cup

"Dozens of them!" Nora screams as she stands at the table of teams RWBY, JNPR and Titania, where Weiss is ignoring Nora and just messing with her food while looking depressed, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, Jaune is messing with his food unheedingly

"Two of 'em."

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"Nora says while Ruby looks at a dejected and Pyrrha looks at a distant Jaune, both with concern

Ren sighs "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha says looking at her leader, worry oozing from her voice

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune snaps out of it and turns back toward them

"You too Weiss, what happened? You seem a little... **not** okay..." Ruby says, she too worried for her teammate

"I'm okay Ruby, just… got to think about a few things. Nothing for you to worry about" Weiss tries to seem okay, even putting her best smile. Ruby did not seem convinced but preferred not to talk anymore, so to not upset her teammate.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune answers as the others stop their distractions and stare at him. He then holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha exclaims her expression turning into one of distress

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune tries to shrug the comment off

"Face it, he's a fucking _bully_." Titania throws her two cents in

"Oh, please! Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune scoffs while averting his gaze from the group

The group proceed to recount many times where Jaune was bullied by Cardin, Especially one time he was shoved into a rocket locker and landed on the far side of the school courtyard

The others are totally focused on him now

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune attempts to laugh it off, but alas it didn't convince

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha tries her best to put a comforting face

"Ooooh! We'll break his legs!" Nora gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin

"Do it! Just do it!" Titania chimes in almost instantly with an eager smile, not unlike that of a child about to play with her favorite toy, spreading through her face

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to _me_ ; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune tries to steer the conversation to something else. Again, he failed

They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet screams then stops struggling and grimaces as she says "Please, stop..." in a much lower tone

"I told you it was real!" Cardin says as he turns to his cronies as they continue laughing

"What a freak!" Russel says still guffawing with his teammates

Cardin finally relents, and the girl stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of heroes.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha says with both a disgusted expression and disgust seeping through her words

"You're not the only one..." Blake was staring daggers at the bullies

"Perfect time to set an example, no?' Titania says with a dark giggle, much to the confusion of those in the table, while retreating back into her frame.

She then stood up from the table and began to walk towards the unfortunate teens…

"Oi! Fuckface!"

 **End CHAPTER 5 - TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 ***appears in scene***

 **Merry Christmas you amazing fellas! As I said in the last chapter (read: fiasco) here a fresh codex for ya'll:**

 **-=Codex=-**

 **Name:** Tribute

 **Type:** Power

 **User:** ghedopiHorgkuJdQMçp7&wv "Titania Fae"

 **Effect:** Knocks a single target away with extreme force, syphoning the target's energy into a random "buff" that creates a unique effect either to the caster and it's team or the enemy entities. If target has a "semblance", said "semblance" becomes the "buff", as observed when _Titania_ fought _team RWBY_

 **Description:** After initial impact, the "soul"* of the target is left in place at the location where they got hit by the power, and appears as a shadow replica of the target's last position. As explained before it can generate a random "buff" which when picked up by Titania will grant its effects to her team. The strength of each aura can stack from picking up multiple souls of the same type, which also refreshes its duration. This is not true for "semblances", as they already come with the same strength as when wielded by its original user. Multiple "buffs" can be active at once.

*: No confirmation on the veracity of this claim

 **Anyway, that's all folks Bu-bye :)**

 ***curtains close and lights turn off***


	7. Chapter 6 - Ghosts and Variables Pt2

***appears***

 **Nothing to say here today folks. Raise the curtains! *absolute silence*…RAISE THE CURTAINS!**

 ***disappears and curtains rise***

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6 - GHOSTS AND VARIABLES pt.2

 **Mess Hall, Lunch, Beacon, 3º person POV**

"Oi! Fuckface!"

Upon hearing the phrase Cardin stopped laughing and swiveled his head to the side. Upon seeing it was only Titania he turned to his goons with a smirk.

"What is it Teach?" he spoke with confidence, after all Titania was a teacher the most he would get is a lecture and some extra pages to write. And he could get anyone to do those for him.

"Nothing, just thought I would tell you one thing" Titania gave a quick look at the smug faces of his goons

"What?" Cardin leaned on one leg half-expecting some random 'teacher-like' speech

"Your mother must've been quite the bitch, she did birth a monkey…. no, a malformed lump of useless shit" Titania spoke loudly enough that the whole hall heard her but did not scream. Silence dominated the hall, Cardin's gang just stared wide eyed at the teacher while Cardin himself was _fuming._

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Cardin brought his fist back to punch Titania in her 'face' but instead he received a straight punch in _his_ face, courtesy of the kogake-augmented fist of one certain student-teacher.

Cardin fell on the ground ,his aura completely depleted thanks to meeting the full power of an fully modded, anti-shield melee weapon. Sky Lark, one of the goons, puts his hand on Titania's shoulder "Who do yo-?!" he manages to say before his armor is torn to shreds and his arm skinned by Titania's entourage of razorflies.

Sky wastes no time withdrawing his arm from her shoulder and screaming in agony, his arm bleeding and hurting like a million needles pricking every single of his nerve endings while his aura struggles to heal the heavy damage.

Some students turned away, unable to look, while others stared at the scene, traumatized.

"Toughen up chesticle fondler, it's just a flesh wound!" she spoke the last part in a mocking tone before turning her attention to Cardin, who was sweating bullets at this moment.

Cardin raised an arm and flailed it wildly "Please I beg you-!" he began but could not finish as Titania grabbed his arm

"You _what_?" she spat earning her an 'eep!' from Cardin and the two other goons, Sky obviously couldn't hear as he was clutching his arm while crying in a fetal position on the ground

With a twist she broke his wrist, a sick crack signaling just how bad the crack was, Cardin began to try and desperately wriggle himself out of her grasp. However her grasp was solid like steel and no matter how hard Cardin tried to pry her hand open, he would only hurt his hand more to point where some parts of his bone broke through the skin.

"Now listen here you little shit…" She put her feet on his shoulder "...Who are you to know what's human…" she pressed her feet down, turning his joint into powder "... and what's not?" she finished while keeping a subtle aggressive tone.

Cardin screamed his agony at the top of his lungs, his eyes getting bloodshot from crying. 'Had his aura been at it's full strength this would not have hurt as much… Or maybe not. Anyway, I'm sleeping to this fucker's screams tonight~' Titania smiled.

"Tell me shit wagon, who gave you the authority to…" she put his elbow against her thigh "...label anyone 'animal'?"

Amidst his pained grunts he managed some 'Why are you doing this?' and 'fuck you!'. Titania waited a few more seconds before settling on what to do, none of which would end well for the poor bully

Before Cardin could throw another round of insults Titania lowered her head so their faces were centimeters away from each other "So? How do you plead?~" she spoke in a regal but mocking tone. One of the goons, Dove, saw an opportunity and tried to turn the situation in their favor. All he got for his efforts was being bitch slapped with Cardin, giving a real life representation of the phrase 'hit a motherfucker with another motherfucker'.

Titania sighed and returned them to their previous position "In light of the actions of your underling I hereby take you arm" she pulled his arm over her thigh using the elbow as a pivot, the arm bending at an odd angle twice leaving another section of bone exposed to the elements in his mid forearm.

Cardin screamed once again but this time was cut short as he passed out due to his injuries. Most assumed that Titania was frowning as she released the poor boy's arm, she then turned to the dazed Dove and scared Russel "Take him and the cry baby to the infirmary. NOW." she spoke and the two nodded nervously as they quickly got their teammates and rushed out of the mess hall.

Before Titania returned to her seat she did a quick pass by the food trays and pick up another small jar of honey. Before she sat on her place a voice spoke in her mind in a deep male voice 'You make me proud kiddo'. 'Get out of my mind' Titania(real) growled in her mind and the voice was gone.

* * *

A picture of a smiling Titania stands illuminated by a ethereal light in the darkness

 **CRAAAACK**

A crack crosses the picture from the top right towards the centre, passing just over the left eye

* * *

she then sat down and got out of her frame.

She opened the honey jar with much anticipation and mouthed a spoonful before noticing the stares she was getting

"What you guys looking at?" she asked her face one of honest confusion

"I know Cardin is an asshole but that was too much even for me" Yang spoke with a frown

"He didn't deserve that" Pyrrha spoke also frowning

"He didn't?" Titania scoffed "So he needed to rip that girl's ear off for him to deserve it? Would you just let that happen?"

"Of course n-"

"Hypocrisy" Titania cut Pyrrha off "You say I can't but you would do the same given the right circumstances. So much for trying to be 'the paragon of all that is right'. Let me tell you a secret: the less you care about what's right and what's wrong, and instead focus on what's needed, the more success you will achieve"

Pyrrha wanted to retort, she even opened her mouth but closed it when she thought about Titania's words, as much as she hated it Titania was right. She backed down only for Nora to speak up

"That… was… AWESOME! The way you just slapped Cardin into the other dude, like 'swoosh' " Nore exclaimed much to the surprise of the whole table

"T-thank you for appreciating my art" Titania answered while trying to put her glasses back in place, she didn't even notice they fell out of place

"Say why you like honey so much?" Blake asked with a warm smile, Nora's stupid behaviour releasing the tense atmosphere that had set in on the table and Blake would capitalise on that to help what could be her only true ally in Beacon, even if she was a bit too violent for her tastes

"Well it is a long story, but the short version is: Honey used to be a rare commodity back in the day, I rarely got any so I sorta developed a mighty need for it" she spoke looking sheepish while rubbing the back of her head

The rest of the lunch was far more enjoyable for the group with Ruby proving that Yang's ability to make any joke horrible was not a genetic thing. Nonetheless the feeling they got when Titania 'dealt' with Cardin never really left their heads

* * *

 **History class, 1:00pm, Beacon, 3º person POV**

A now uniformed, sleeping Jaune has his head resting in his hands while a constantly-zooming and fast-talking Professor Oobleck is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, educating Weiss, Ruby, Pyrrha, Velvet Scarlatina, a rabbit eared faunus, and a Cardin Winchester, now with a cast on his arm, directly behind Jaune. Titania and Blake were secretly discussing which type of fish was better through their scrolls, Yang was distracted making a mental list of guys to take on a date and Nora was snoring.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Oobleck zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk

"Humankind was quite, quite _adamant_ about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." he points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" again, he zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the students raise their hands. Velvet, after a moment of hesitation, does the same followed by Blake, who had her head hung low.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" the professor takes another sip of his coffee

"I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" a hand was raised "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss exclaim proudly, the she looks back discretely at Titania, who had a surprised face. She turned back foward with a proud smile and saying a excited 'yes' under her breath.

Titania smirked and giggled 'you're sooo easy Weissy' she thought

"Precisely! _And_ , who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck looked around the class expectantly

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up

"Hey!" Jaune piped up while rubbing the back of his head

the teacher promptly zoomed over right into Jaune's face "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus..." he looks behind Oobleck and focused on Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer

"...had over that guy's stuff..." he sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and completely misinterprets the answer "Uhh... **Binoculars**!"

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck , who was back at the front of the class, sipping his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and facepalms as Cardin laughs his ass off. A confused Titania used her 'cybernetic abilities' (A.K.A using her scroll) to look up the right answer and get some context.

Oobleck zoomed back behind his desk "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier." Cardin said in a very sarcastic tone which made him receive a paper football in the back of the head

Looking behind him, Cardin met the VERY unamused glare that Titania was giving him. He felt shivers running up his spine and immediately turned to the other side while shivering. The rest of his team took notice of their leader's behavior and decided it was best to not inquire on it

Oobleck shakes his head "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"

"No sir, I'm not" Cardin answered meekly, earning a few giggles from Titania, Blake and surprisingly Velvet

Oobleck quickly looked to the top rows where a hand was raised "Titania you know the answer?"

"Yes professor. It's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark. Something that, if Jaune had read his book more thoroughly and Cardin's brain wasn't smaller than a pea, they would most likely know this" Titania said with a matter-of-factly voice, earning her little comment a few laughs from the other students

Blake gets up from her seat "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." She thenturns to Cardin "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure." Blake finishes and sits back down her comment earning a high-five from Titania

As Cardin gets up from his seat, his good fist clenched, Oobleck intervenes "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." when Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment, the teacher zooms up to him "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." he finishes taking yet another sip of his coffee

Jaune's shoulders slump "Oohhhh..."

Oobleck zooms away "Now! Moving on!"

When the lesson ends, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren come out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway. This piqued the interest of Titania who, with a flick of her wrist, sent one of her razorfly drones to watch what the two would do

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha says as they look back inside as the after-class talk occurs to the two boys

Oobleck sips his coffee "You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." he takes a longer sip of his coffee "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, _so_ I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

With that, the professor zooms out of the classroom and past a waiting Pyrrha in a green and white blur. Jaune comes out first, and Cardin emerges behind him, pushing him to the ground, emitting an 'Ow!' from him as the bully walks away with a grunt

Pyrrha pulls Jaune back on his feet "You know, I really will break his legs."

'Please do' the tenno thought as she commanded her drone to change positions

Jaune sighs, and Pyrrha looks like she was struck by a bolt of inspiration "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" she grabs a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him along as she runs down the corridor

The drone followed, still hidden from view

* * *

 **Beacon Rooftop, 7:00pm, 3º person POV**

A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha come onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." Jaune approaches and looks over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha "I can always be a farmer or something..."

Pyrrha's face contorts in horror, the realization finally hitting her "N-n-no!" she dashes to push Jaune away from the edge "That's not why I brought you up here!" the two talk on the roof as Cardin leaning in his windowsill right below them "Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!"

"Wh-what?" asked a absolutely befuddled Jaune

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

"You think I need help?" Jaune was still confused

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it." Jaune deadpanned

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

Jaune turns away from her, lowering his head and voice "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha held his hands in hers

Jaune faces her, now angry "No, I don't!"

He sighs as Pyrrha looks bewildered and he decides to reveal the truth "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." turns his back to her so he doesn't have to face her

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Jaune's voice going higher and higher as he confesses "I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy!" he looks at her again "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"What? But... why?"

"'Cause _this_ is always what I've wanted to be!" he turns away again "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

Pyrrha approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder "Then let me help you!"

Jaune suddenly turns on her, mad with frustration "I don't _want_ help! I don't _want_ to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm _tired_ of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?" Jaune exclaimed, his eyes bloodshot from almost crying

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?"

Pyrrha bowed her head, sad "If that's what you think is best..."

She walks away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she leaves the roof. Jaune paces a little until he hears a mocking laugh and Cardin appears on the roof from his window

"Oh, Jaune..." Cardin approaches, with a confident smile

Jauna looks behind him at his bully "Cardin!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected _you_ to be such a rebel!" He threw his good arm over Jaune's shoulders

"Please, Cardin, _please_ , don't tell anyone!" Jaune said, taking on a begging tone

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

"But that's no fun!" a voice spoke from behind them

Cardin froze, his expression turning into one of pure terror as he heard the distinctive melodic voice of _one certain student._ He slowly turned his head to the source of the sound.

To Titania waving to him

"You know, you almost making me think you want another beating!" she chirped with not so subtle enthusiasm

She came down from her perch and walked towards the bully

"N-No! Y-You see I-I wasn't-" Cardin as he slowly retreated towards the edge of the rooftop

"You better not or are you willing to take the fall?~" she slightly pushed him making it seem as he was about to fall, but held him by the collar

Cardin on the other hand was frantically shaking his head, pleading for her not to release him

With a pull she sent the boy tripping towards the exit "Begone" she said flatly, Cardin happily complied by running away

"T-Thank you b-but-" Jaune began, a bit scared but glad his secret was safe

As he approached Titania pushed Jaune , making him fall on his ass

"Get up" she said flatly

"The hell?" Jaune said while rubbing the back of his head and getting on his feet. However, Titania pushed him again

"Get up" she repeated flatly

"Why the fuck are you doing this?!" Jaune shouted while still on the ground

"A team is only as strong as its components, their leader more than the others. So _get. up._ " she replied, giving special emphasis on the last two words

Jaune just grunts and before Titania could push him again he takes a step back and out of her arms reach. She 'smiles' and nods "Never forget this: You aren't the best leader. you don't need to be perfect to be the best, even a liar has a chance at winning" Titania gave him a pat in the shoulder, saying "*" under her breath before leaving.

Jaune stood there crying, but smiling

* * *

 **Unknown Location, 11:30pm, 3º person POV**

In a very ornate oak table sat a person, its face covered by darkness while the table is lighted by a single lamp sitting above it. The figure wears the standard olive service dress of the Vale SDF with a golden chain attached to its shoulder strap, various badges and stripes cover the left breast pocket.

The figure had it's head resting in its lean, interlocked fingers. It stared down on a letter that had the beacon emblem as background. The figure smiles, its white teeth shining through the darkness.

A name patch on its uniform read 'Ikami Kasyanenko'

" _Ara, ara~_ what would Ozzy want with me I wonder?~" she spoke in sultry but mischievous voice

End CHAPTER 6

* * *

*: Good Luck in the tenno's lenguage

 ***appears in scene***

 **Finally the introduction of the first RWBY-verse exclusive OC!**

 **Also a little change I made to the lore of RWBY in general is the addition of kingdom specific Self Defense Forces.**

 **While Atlas is still the 'World Police', each kingdom must still have a way to hold its lands from being overrun by Grimm and bandits/terrorists besides huntsman teams, and since the Atlas can't be EVERYWHERE at once, having a small force of professional soldiers makes sense right?**

 **Also: Is the tenno script easy enough to read or is it too small?**

 **Anyway that's it for today folks! Bu-bye :)**

 ***Curtains close and lights turn off***


	8. Chapter 7 - Changing Tides Pt1

***appears***

 **Oh my GAWD! so many comments missed! I'm sorry for those that commented between the 21st and 28th of december 2016, My internet was cut so they could install new cables soooo : I'm so sorry i didn't read your comments!**

 **Now let's take a gander on your guys kind(or not) words:**

 **Crembit: Oh rly? I didn't know. thanks for the support tho!**

 **SCB Blackwing: Dude(or dudette) you got no idea what crazy shit i'm brewing for when volume 4 comes around. also, didn't you write a Warframe x RWBY fic yourself? or am I going crazy already?**

 **Gold1992: What you mean by slapstick? If you mean Titania's little inva-** I'm still here fuckers! ***kicks Titania into a warp portal* She's on** **forced** **vacation. I didn't put "*" when she whispered to jaune. In fact I was using a special font so I could write in tenno letters then insert it later as a image, so I guess it didn't load?**

 **NOW LET'S GET DIS SHIT GOIN! RAISE TEH CURTAINS!**

 ***disappears and curtains rise***

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7 - CHANGING TIDES Pt.1

 **Ozpin's office, 8:00am, Beacon, Titania's POV**

"So let me get this straight" I began my palms pressed together in praying position, with their sides pressed against my face "You DID NOT call me here because I possibly ended the career of two students early but because I encouraged one of them to move forward?" I raise my head to look at them. Good thing they aren't staring at the frame behind me, calling their attention now would be awkward

"Yes, however we will be deducting the medical costs for their medicine and treatment from your salary, of course the school will also contribute in paying the costs, so not all is coming from you alone" Ozpin spoke in a very calm voice, possibly betraying the head splitting headache he must be feeling right now. I'm good at getting at people, aren't I?

I sigh "For how long and how much?" I ask, honestly I know it's going to be bad, but how bad? I can only hope.

"All your salary for the next five months" boom. 25k Lien a month just going down the drain because I couldn't hold myself a little more. I fucking hate myself so much right now I could ki-... 'That's what got you into this in the first place. hold. back.' I mentally berate myself as I sigh once again. Damn you and your calm voice Ozpin

"However let's not dwell on the subject for too long. Do you know the OTHER reason I called you here?" He sipped his coffee. I get that he must feel I'm not comfortable but how can he just ignore that I'll be without pay for the next five months. 'No biggie, really' I think, internally laughing sarcastically. I didn't even get my first paycheck.

"No, what is it?" I tried my best not to laugh I my financial situation

"Some members of the faculty have registered complaints about Miss Rose constantly asking them if they could get you to loan her your…. 'Badass Laser Cannon' " he spoke with some difficulty the 'Badass' part. I laugh internally. 'Some'? Ruby must've pestered Goodwitch the whole day yesterday for her to have Ozpin speak to me instead of coming to me directly.

"Really now? I should tell her how lucky she is that the Opticor was set to 1% power draw at that time. You know, for safety's sake" I finish and he nods, maybe he at least approves that I've been thinking about the students safety? Pfft, of course he does, what the hell am I thinking?

Just as I finish my thoughts the elevator makes it's ding sound. Someone has arrived.

* * *

 **Ozpin's office, 8:03am, Beacon, 3º person POV**

As the elevator opened the shapely figure of a woman no older than Professor Goodwitch emerges. She was wearing an olive service dress with a skirt, black colored tights and black heeled shoes. Her head was lined by a shoulder length light blue/ white hair and her yellow eyes had a feral look to them. Overall she was the definition of a 30 year old beauty, would the white, long and fluffy fox tail not been swaying behind her.

"First Major Ikami Kasyanenko reporting" The woman made a crisps salute "What is you wish to discuss headmaster?" she finished, her voice with a bit of western atlesian accent

Ozpin sighed, of all people who could come up to his office, it had to be HER "Good day Major Kasyanenko, what brings you here today?"

She chuckled "Oh, come on Ozzy! Is that how you treat a friend?" she said, dropping all semblance of formality

Ozpin lowered his head and massaged his forehead "What're you here for Ikami?"

"Now that's more like it! So why'd call me?" she chirped cheerfully

Now, if there was a thing that never _almost_ happened, was Headmaster Ozpin showing surprise. Which he just did.

"I didn't call you here" Ozpin finished his sentence

"I did" Titania said while her Warframe turned her wheelchair around in the most not!evil genius way

"you?" Ikami snorted "Why the hell would a kid want with an military officer?" she asked jokingly, Titania just answered with a serious expression

"Let's say I require your… assistance" was the tenno's reply

"You can't be serious, right?" the Major said jokingly but Titania's expression became more serious. Ikami just looked at the little girl in wide eyed surprise "By dust, you're serious"

the 'young' tenno sighed "Now, without further ado, onto the crux of the question: I need a army-" she was interrupted by the laughter of the Major

Ikami stopped laughing for a moment "And I am the one to give you one?" to which Titania nodded, and the Major resumed her laugh "Are you fucking serious? We, the VSDF, an army? That's fucking rich!"

Titania raised an eyebrow "Can I assume you do not consider the VSDF a capable fighting force?"

"Capable is the last word I'd use to describe it!" she exclaimed in between laughs "Honestly? If Atlas is a joke, then we're hilarious!" another round of laughs "Case in point: A couple of months ago a platoon was sent to fuck up Torchwick's op in the warehouse district." she stifled a laugh "Result? 3 downs and the rest are still in the hospital" she took a flask out of her coat and took a swig of whatever alcohol was in there

"Behold the mighty VSDF! The common folk's way to defend their home! Losing to a mere band of thugs!" she spoke in a grandiose but mocking way, spreading her arms as if presenting the greatest thing in existence

As the Major laughed at her sarcastic remarks, Titania interrupted her "What if I told you it could be different?" Ikami stopped laughing and pulled a chair for her to seat across Titania "You and your…" the Major looked to the Warframe with a mocking smile "fancy robot wouldn't be the first ones to say it. So tell me, what makes you different?"

This time it was Titania's turn to chuckle "I can get whatever you need to through with it" the tenno's smile grew feral "And with the good Headmaster's help, you will be unimpeded in turning your little merry band into a fearsome fighting force" she stared down the Major

Ozpin faked clearing his throat to call the attention of the ladies "What do you mean by 'Help'?" he finished by sipping his coffee

"What else? You will lobby in the Vale Council to provide the Major here with all the funds, personnel and materials necessary for her to accomplish her task" Titania spoke without breaking from her staring contest

"Are you perfectly sure there's no other, more… safe way to get these?"

"I would have said that first, wouldn't I?"

He nodded and released a sigh "Very well, but I will be counting on your skills to keep my back clear of troubles"

"Noted" was the tenno's reply

"Damn girl, that was smooth. I like you alrea-" just as Ikami was about to finish her sentence the sound of a tractor's engine was heard in the courtyard below

Rushing to the Window Ikami, followed by Titania and Ozpin, watched what had made this noise. And to the Majors dismay it was none other than…

"VVVRRRYYYY!" Ikami screamed at the top of her lungs as a certain light blue haired, drunken tank commander had somehow taken a tank from street level to the courtyard

As quickly as she got to the window the Major stomped her way to the elevator, Titania and Ozpin in tow. As the elevator door closed the occupants settled themselves in such manner that the elevator could accommodate them all.

"So the deal…" Titania was the first to speak

Ikami's response was curt "I accept, you will have your army" as she finished her look of anger was replaced by one of annoyance

"Very well. Ordis secure a terminal for the Major's usage and send her a package" Titania spoke aloud, making the Major look at the tenno and raise an eyebrow

'Under- **D** o I **T** y **oU** rs **E** -Understood Operator' came the reply through her mind

Ozpin just relegated himself to watch the events unfold, his head not really wanting to handle extra headaches at the moment

After a _very_ slow elevator ride the trio rushed to the courtyard to find an 20-something year old arguing with a guard while chucking down a big bottle of vodka and sitting onto the driver's hatch opening

Ikami approached her in the most delicate manner "Vry what the fuck are you doing?!" maybe not.

Vry looked at the new arrival, her sapphire colored eyes quickly swiveling to look toward her superior. From what the two Beacon professors could see she had a quite childish looking face and despite her padded head protector they could see her disheveled hair. There wasn't much else they could tell about her appearance, seeing as her overalls were pretty loose.

"Ey baws, 'eard ya was comin' 'ere so I's goot teh tahnk" the now named Vry spoke in a sort of organized demented manner while pointing down to the tank

The tank itself was the standard for the VSDF, full of sharp angles, a horseshoe shaped turret and a short-barreled gun. A good infantry tank to use against Grimm and human targets alike

'Oh stars this is going to be a headache in the future' Titania thought to herself

"I don't care! Just go back! That is an order!" the Major yelled her outrage

"Aww…" was the dejected response the Major received as Vry slithered back into the tank and began to drove away to find the same way she came into the courtyard in order to complete her orders

"Fucking Lady Luck" Ikami muttered thinking she wasn't being heard

"What is this 'Lady Luck'?" Titania asked while beside the Major

"Short answer? Vry's semblance. Long answer? there isn't one, that is if you don't want to go insane" Was the annoyed answer of the Major as she took another swig of her flask

"Oookay, not asking" Titania deadpanned

"Well, bye girl, I got a little grot to take care of" she said as she left for the Bullhead landing pad to a waiting VSDF Bullhead

As she passed a completely frozen Ozpin she leaned in "Tell Glyndy I'll call her later"She whispered in a seductive tone. She then smiled and went her way

Ozpin's reaction to these words was just simply rubbing his temples, he really didn't want this headache.

* * *

 **A few months later, Student Dorms, Beacon, 9:00pm, 3º person POV**

Pyrrha looks out the window sadly as Ren loads StormFlower and Nora is jumping on her bed in Team JNPR's room

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked, still jumping

"He's become rather scarce since that day a month ago." Ren added, not really looking up from his task

"That's _weird_... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our _rest!_ " she proclaims this while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers

"I'm _sure_ our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha said while letting her worry seep through her voice

Nora and Ren exchange glances, not knowing that Jaune himself is leaning beside the slightly door

"Mmmm... I guess" Nora answers with a shrug

Jaune hangs his head with a sigh and closes the door, just as a voice interrupts his thoughts

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby chirped happily from behind a now startled Jaune. He turns around to see her in her pajamas, and she giggles at his reaction "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh, nope!" he raises his scroll, attempting to laugh it off "Got it!" he finished as the door unlocked

"So! Where have you been lately?" Ruby got closer to her door while leaning on the wall beside it with her hands on her back

"I, uh..." he tries to come up with something, but just sighs and lowers his head "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have" He then gives a nervous laugh with a frown "B-but I'm trying to make right… But... now Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." he breathes heavily through his nose "In the end, I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." he presses his back to the wall and slides down to the floor in depression "I'm a failure" he puts his hands in his face and lowers his head again

"Nope!" Ruby answered in a happy tone

Jaune raised his head and looked at her in surprise "'Nope?'"

Ruby leaned down towards Jaune "Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But... what if I'm a failure at _being_ a leader?"

She thinks about it for a moment, then gives her answer "Nope!"

Jaune laughs as Ruby joins him on the floor "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." he remarked

"Nope!" Ruby smiled as Jaune leans into the wall some more "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..." Jaune groans and sinks lower to the ground "... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" he groans again and goes lower still "But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because...?" He spoke almost as a groan fearing the answer

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." Ruby gets up and places her hands on her hips as she speaks "We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you."

Ruby walks over to her door and opens it as Jaune, now slightly inspired by her words, watches her wave "Have a good night, Jaune!" she goes inside

"Heh, guess you're right" Jaune mumbles

With new energy, he pushes himself off the ground and faces the door, ready to turn the knob and face his team

* * *

 **The next day, Forever Fall forest, 10:00am, 3º person POV**

A Beacon Bullhead flew fast and low, almost touching the canopies of the red-leaved trees below, its side doors were open revealing its occupants. One of which was a winged figure sitting at the door with a very blocky sniper rifle.

"*Nevermore on the port side. Seems like a small one*" Came one of the pilots through Titania's radio connection to the cockpit

Shifting her footing so she could stabilize her rifle better Titania took aim at the poor creature

"Hey Ruby, care to give a range estimate?" She spoke calmly over the wind

"Okay!" Ruby also spoke over the wind as she drew her _Crescent Rose_ in rifle configuration "I'd say… 960 meters and closing?"

Titania shook her head, her head wings waving madly at the wind "Far, too far. It's 10-96 meters and closing. Good try though!" Ruby gave a sheepish smile as she holstered her weapon

Titania pressed the trigger and her rifle produced a shallow humming sound as particles gathered in the muzzle

Titania watched the numbers in her integrated rangefinder decrease, as much as she wanted to shoot the beast now her Longdraw Lanka only had a 1000 meters effective kill range, so if she wanted to make sure the Nevermore became a bloody pulp she would have to wait a few more seconds

Idly glancing to the side she noticed Ruby literally drooling over her rifle, 'maybe she is as much of a gun hoarder as myself' Titania thought

Focusing on the rangefinder she noticed the number being in the 900s and let go of the trigger. The shot flew at a fraction of the speed of light, not even registering in the students vision for a few milliseconds, and not a second later the Nevermore's head exploded in a shower of gore and grey matter, as did the front half of its body.

Another 3 seconds later and a shock wave reached the Bullhead, it sound like the snap of a whip combined with a thunderclap, which arguably were the same sound but in this situation they sounded very different.

"Ohmydustthatwassocool!" Ruby spoke too fast for any human ear to understand, well, untrained human ears but who said Titania was wholly human to begin with?

"Slow down Rubes. You think that's cool? Wait 'till I tell you how this beast…" she patted the rifle in her hands, it's barrel a palm longer than stock standard, besides that nothing else showed it was any different than the average Lanka, it was also painted in Titania's black and red color scheme "...Came to be"

"*Good shot back there. We're approaching the landing zone, get ready*" Pilot said over the intercom

As the Bullhead landed and teams RWBY and JNPR along with professors Goodwitch and Fae filled down the Bullhead, who locked its doors and flew off to await for them to call for extraction

Glynda turned to the group intent on keeping them focused on the task "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, So me and Professor Fae are here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Then it was Titania's turn to speak. She holstered her rifle and drew her Tysis " Seeing as we have two teams and two teachers, we decided that each team would have an accompanying teacher. However! we will only interfere when we are sure that you can't handle a situation, Am I clear?!" she warned

"Yes ma'am!" The students replied in unison

Titania nodded and turned to Glynda who nodded too "Good! Professor Goodwitch will follow JNPR, I'm with RWBY. Teams, scatter!" The two teams went their separate ways

* * *

 **With RWBY**

"So what's the story behind the…" Ruby asked while wondering one thing "What's it's name?" she finishes pointing at the rifle on Titania's back

"Longdraw, Longdraw Lanka"

"Yeah, that"

"Well it was sorta a favor a man named Glast owed me. I helped him and he got some master gunsmiths to bring my crazy little dream to fruition"

"Who's this… Ga-Glast?" Ruby spoke the name with some difficulty

"He was uh… an investor back in the day"

"So, how did you get him to own you a favor?" This time Blake spoke, somewhat curious about her friend's past

"Eh… There was this other investor and landowner called Amaryn... So Glast wanted to buy Amaryn's lands to... build farmsteads and... Amaryn wanted to preserve... some of Vale's ancestral forests" Titania lied quite cleverly

"And you solved their little dispute?" Blake guessed with a hand in her chin

"Yup" Titania popped the 'P'

"That wasn't all that cool" Yang said with a mock frown

"Sorry if it isn't to your taste Goldilocks" Titania and Ruby giggled at Yang's new nickname. Yang just blushed, as the nickname made her remember as specially cute guy from back at signal

"And this… thing?" Weiss pointed, disgusted, to the Tysis in Titania's hand

Titania chuckled "This…" she stopped and looked at her charges "...Is a Grimm parasite, weaponized"

Their expressions were priceless: Weiss was absolutely dumbstruck, Ruby was smiling in glee at the possibilities, Yang's brain went full blue screen of death and Blake was… actually taking it well, maybe she saw an opportunity

"But how do get the raw materials? The Grimm begin to dissipate right after death" Blake brought forth the voice of reason

At that Titania suddenly aimed at a tree and shot, it didn't take long for the pained cries of a small Nevermore as its small feather-spears falling to the ground as it's skin melted, followed by it's bone mask as the bloated body fell from the tree and began to dissipate

"The trick is getting them while they're alive. See?"

Titania approached the corpse and took the feathers and mask, returning to the group she handed the feathers to Blake "Use them well, I'll give you the skull later"

The girls almost puked when they looked at the dissipating corpse.

* * *

 **With JNPR**

Everyone is retrieving their samples of sap from the trees in a large clearing. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who Mmmm's at the gift as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care.

He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while Nora makes several licking sounds, making Ren turn back to Nora, now with an embarrassed smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands

Professor Goodwitch is a few meters away in the shade of a tree watching the students do their task

"Hey everyone! How many jars we have?" Jaune shouted from one of the sides of the large clearing

"I got two!" Pyrrha shouted on the opposite side to Jaune's

"I would have two but Nora ate one!" Ren shouted from behind a small bush as Nora stood up scratching the back of her head

"Great! Ren get another one and we're done!" Jaune shouted while he bent over to get his jars, Ren nodded and began to prepare another jar while keeping an eye on Nora

Glynda smiled, in the past months Jaune was slowly taking his position as leader more seriously and a few recordings were found from the security cameras in one of the rooftops where, apparently, Jaune had been training after class

She was brought out of her thoughts by the wild rustling of the bushes. Glynda and the assembled team JNPR turned towards the sound

"Guys get ready" Jaune said as he drew his sword and raised his shield, he held both in an uneasy grip, his team followed suit. Pyrrha also drew Milo in it's javelin form while raising Akouo, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Jaune

Ren stood a bit to the back, ready to flank whatever Grimm came out of the bushes

Nora was even more to the back, ready to jump over Jaune and Pyrrha to shove her hammer into the head of whatever came out

As tension began to thicken to the point it could be cut with a knife, a team of hunters burst forth from the woods. One was being carried in the back of another while the other two ran right past team JNPR

Pyrrha was the first to react, lowering her shield, she was followed by Jaune "Are you alright?! what happened?!" she exclaimed at the one carrying its teammate on the back

Glynda instantly recognized them: team ANTN (Anton), a fourth year team known for their brilliant record, 'what are they doing here? The last time I saw them… Oh no ' she thought her worry raising

In the meantime all Pyrrha got for an answer was "URSA!" as the hunter ran past her

At the realisation of what the warning meant, team JNPR slowly turned to the direction team ANTN came from

End CHAPTER 7 To be Continued===('To be continued theme' plays)

* * *

 ***appears in scene***

 **Some fun facts for you folks:**

 **Fact: When I said Vale SDF were "professionals" I meant "paid by the government to not do shit besides parade around once in a while"**

 **Fact: I made two references to Ghost in the Shell in this fic**

 **Fact: Despite Ikami's rank as Major she actually commands the VSDF's 3rd Regiment, this is because bureaucracy is a bitch.**

 **FAct: Vry might be insane. Or drunk. Or both.**

 **Surprise Omake Time!**

* * *

 **-=OMAKE=-**

The misAdventures of Ikami 'n' Vry

partially inspired by SovietWomble's 'Bullshiterry' series

Warning: There may be dank memes

 **Random Village, Southwest Vale, 10:42**

A platoon of VSDF soldiers in standing near an abandoned house. What was their mission? Take out a small White Fang outpost in the area, that was the plan but... suddenly a shape forms against the sun in the horizon

"Is that an attack Bullhead?"A soldier says squinting his eyes at the

"Yeah" another one says as he runs to take cover behind the house

"Fuck" Ikami says, crouching at the side of said house

The attack Bullhead began firing it chin-mounted autocannon

"Whoa!... shit nuggets" Ikami says while she runs to get behind the house

"Sky-eye this is bravo, be advised there's a Fang AtB.." the radio operator said over his radio

"Locking on..." Vry said while holding absolutely nothing in the same manner as a AA rocket launcher

"It's firing!" Vry screamed while Ikami looked at her with the most 'WTF' face possible

"Missed" Vry said dejected as she walked to take cover along the rest of the squad

Ikami turned to Vry"Yeah obviously 'cuz you laucher is imaginary! Did you make an imaginary miss against a very real Bullhead.." she turned around at the sound of something crashing "...That just crashed into a barn?"

"SEE! SEE!" Vry said very excited

"Sorry, your imaginary rocket just hit?" Again, Ikami's world renowned WTF face

"YES"

"What sort of loopy-land have I entered?!" Ikami was just… Some-emotion-that-describes-utter-WTFness

"It's Vale dude" Vry said very proud of herself

Ikami starts laughing while another soldier come into her field of view

She stops laughing for a second to hear him "Welcome to Bravo Platoon" he says and goes to rejoin his advancing platoon

Ikami just bursts into maniacal laughter

 **(insert random SITCOM opening song here)**

 **Some time later**

"Oum dammit vry. VRY! VRY! SHUT IT! VRY!" Vry stops firing her LMG "BLESSED ALLFATHER COULD YOU HAVE PICKED A BIGGER GUN?!" Ikami screams to Vry, her ears ringing from the loud noises

"YES!" Vry turn to her CO and screams back with a stupid smile in her face

~Le end~

* * *

 **Welp that was something**

You tell me that *Ikami puts a cigar in her mouth and lights it*

 **I shouldn't have brought Vry right?**

Yup

 **I'm fucked right?**

Yup

 **There you heve it you fine folks, till next time, Bu-bye :)**

 ***Curtains close and lights turn off***


	9. Chapter 8 - Changing Tides Pt2

***appears***

 **Alrighty let's go through the checklist: Lights? check. Curtains? check. Titania not here?... awkward check**

Ahem

 **Fuck off we're not doing this again**

We are you dumb bitch! Do you know how much it took to get Failbbadon to let me out?!

 ***sigh* I know**

...Wait, you do?

 **Why do you think he's armless?**

But…!

 **Raise the curtains!**

 ***disappears and curtains rise***

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8 - CHANGING TIDES Pt.2

 **Forever Fall forest, 10:58am, 3º person POV**

As soon as team ANTN left a Ursa Major burst forth from the thicket. The Ursa sniffed the air in search of its prey but instead it smelled it's favorite food: Red sap. And it was right behind the humans

Jaune didn't think twice before raising his shield "SHIELDS! NOW!" he screamed to Pyrrha, who broke out of her stupor and did as ordered with a nod, both raised their shields and stood shoulder-to-shoulder

As if taking the action as a challenge the Ursa charged forward until it crashed against the raised shields, pushing them with his front legs

Pyrrha held her ground against the assault, her aura enhancing her strength so the Ursa could only barely move her. In fact she only got pushed back because the dirt was soft under her heels

While Pyrrha was perfectly fine with this level of punishment Jaune was not. He began to recoil as his shield was pushed back slowly, his legs failing to help him push back both due to his inadequate strength and the soft dirt

That is until his aura decided to make itself known. With his newfound strength he pushed back, Pyrrha following suit shortly after but alas it wasn't enough, the Ursa kept on pushing

Ren didn't need to be told: the moment he saw the pinch his teammates were in he began to distract the Ursa by running around it and shooting with his machine pistols. It didn't do much damage but got it's attention for long enough for Jaune to put forth a plan

"Pyrrha! Cut its legs!" Jaune strained his voice between grunts

Pyrrha seemed to not react, that is until she morphed her spear into a sword and plunged it deep into the beast's leg, cutting it's tendon

Jaune tried the same but unlike his teammate met no success, as his blade hit one of the bone plates

The Ursa turned back to the humans holding his charge, it felt its left leg go limp but the right one seemed okay, apparently the human holding it wasn't that skilled, so it decided to press its advantage

Jaune's aura was beginning to fail when he tried to stab the leg. And again he missed

He tried one more time. Missed

Another try. Another miss.

Now he was crouched on a knee, Pyrrha wanted to help but if she did they both would be hit by the free paw. But Jaune was not about to give up, he tried again, and this time he did it, the sword went through the leg and out on the other side

Not wasting a moment in celebration Jaune pushed the edge of the sword against the soft flesh of the back side of the leg, the result was the leg being almost cut in half as the Grimm's blood painted Jaune's shield black

The Ursa gave a howl of pain as its face hit the dirt unable to get up on it's front paws anymore. It tried raising in its hind legs, but without the front ones it was almost imposible to get the momentum necessary

"NORA!" Jaune screamed as he and Pyrrha retreated, shields raised, from the fallen beast

"An explosive serving of pain coming right up!" Nora screamed as she jumped over her teammates and brought down her hammer on the Ursa's spine

And with an explosion that rocked the entire forest ,and a loud crunch noise, the beast was slain, it's spine bent at an odd angle

Team JNPR regrouped to congratulate each other and check for any injuries but cheers erupted from the treeline, making them look at their direction dumbfounded

At some point during the fight team RWBY and Titania had arrived but RWBY and Glynda were impeded from helping by Titania under the argument that this fight would help them grow as a team

"That was awesome!" Ruby squealed

"Damn, Jauney's packing, eh?" Yang joked while nudging Blake

"Yang, please stop" Blake facepalmed, not amused even a little bit by her partner's antics

Weiss was staring at the nothing, not really paying any attention to what was going on

"I never expected to see a first year team defeat an Ursa major like this. Congratulations" Glynda said giving a warm smile to the teens

"Excellent display of teamwork, but I noticed some shortcomings skill-wise, primarily you ." Titania pointed at the boy in question "But now is not the time for this, teams get you packages and let's head back!" She added sternly

JNPR gathered it's jars, that surprisingly remained intact despite the fight happening a few centimeters away from them, RWBY already had their jars so they just joined with JNPR

Glynda pulled her scroll from a pocket in her skirt as she was about to call the Bullhead for extraction…

Then the ground shook as if they were in the epicenter of an earthquake, making Glynda drop her scroll

"Say professor Goodwitch, does Vale have a history of frequent earthquakes?" Titania asked warily, but she knew the answer

Glynda leaned down to get her scroll "Definitely not.." she said dusting the scroll off

Another quake, and from the ground where JNPR had fought rose a gargantuan snake with scales blacker than night and a smooth, marble white skull-like mask covering the upper half of the head

In a second Ordis searched and compiled the most likely results of what the creature may be and sent them directly to Titania's brain. What she got was the one thing she didn't want to encounter so soon: An Ancient King Taijitu, and an one-headed one to boot, an extra dangerous type of Grimm

Titania turned to Glynda "Run! I'll distract it!" She screamed as she drew her Longdraw Lanka and fired a shot at the Ancient

The shot bounced on the smooth mask, but got the massive beast's attention. Unfurling her wings she flew at a direction opposite of the Bullhead landing zone

"Wait! You can't-!" Glynda began but Titania was already too far away to hear

Titania flew relatively slow, but not so slow the massive snake following her could catch her, she flew for a couple of minutes. Suddenly the snake's signal disappeared from her radar, finding it strange how it had just disappeared she turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw nothing

It was then that the snake made it's presence know by tail-slapping her into a tree in a clearing

'Dammit, how did it do that?!' she thought wincing from the pain feedback 'Projectiles will just bounce, and that hide must be too thick, time to bring out the blades'

Standing up she put her hand over her shoulder, a weapon materializing on her back

More specifically an Atterax whip, that she promptly began to swing it over her head in such way that when the whip extended, it swirled around her making a 'shield' of sorts

While she expected the Grimm to be wary and study her for an opening to attack

But it didn't. It seemed curious, or in a trance, it was staring intently at her, seemingly following the movements of the whip

Curious to see the beast's reaction Titania didn't stop rotating her whip to attack. Not like she needed, as when the snake Grimm got close enough the whip made a small cut across the tip of its bone armored snout

The Ancient became enraged, it opened its mouth and hissed. Titania felt the intent of the beast and withdrew her whip, ready to attack

However she had barely any time to react as the Ancient swatted her away with it's head

She landed at the feet of a tree, her whip falling out of her hand

As she sat up the snake approached ever closer, opening its maw and showing its marble white retractable fangs

As Titania looked at the beast, images of infested monstrosities raced through her mind, her breath became ragged and eyes wide. She was panicking

The snake Grimm and a infested Devourer Worm became overlapped in her eyes, the Devourer many rows of teeth slowly coming ever closer

'Operator your biometrics are going crazy! Calm down!' Ordis screamed in Titania's head but she didn't hear, the feeling of having her limbs crushed and ripped apart drowning her perception as the memory of her Warframe getting eaten replayed in her mind

"AAAHHHH!" she screamed in terror as her hand shot forward, palm open in an futile attempt to stop the attack

However her frame glowed, a beam of pure void energy channeled through it, hitting the inside of the Grimm's maw

The Ancient King Taijitu fell on its side with a shriek, the part of the skull right on top of the place where the beam hit slowly turning black…

Titania just sat there, frozen for a moment but still breathing heavily

'..ou okay?! Operator respond!' She heard Ordis blaring in her mind 'Ordis? Ordis, please shut up..' she said leaning her face in her hand

'Thank the stars! Operator are you okay? Your biometrics spiked and-' came Ordis's worried question. 'I'm okay. Just… bad memories' She thought weakly

* * *

The cracked picture of Titania still stands despite its crack

 **CRAAAACK**

With a sudden quake, another crack appeared on the top middle towards the center of the picture

* * *

'Scared of the dark kiddo?' The voice in her head quipped, Titania gave it the mental equivalent of a glare. With a laugh, the voice was gone, again

Shaking the last traces of fear out of her mind, Titania brought her gaze upon the fallen beast. And was confused and surprised

The once marble white skull was now a deep black and the otherwise black-as-night scales were slowly turning pearl white. Also…

Was it smaller? 'No, it's impossible to have become so small so fast' she thought but to be sure… 'Ordis, compare the size of this creature with the Ancient King Taijitu'

'Um… This creature seems to be the average size of an Earth snake found in the rainforest biome, the 'Ancient King Taijitu' was considerably bigger..' Came Ordis reply

Titania sat against the tree behind her and hugged her knees. 'How did I do that? It shouldn't be possible..' she thought while looking at the palm of her hand. 'Void Energy can't be channeled directly through the Warframe'

Sighing she looked towards the snake, for her surprise, however, it was staring at her just a few centimeters away from her face

Surprised, she hit her head in the tree. Wincing from the pain feedback, she felt something... nuzzling against her 'cheek'?

The 'something' was actually the snake, now that she gave it a good look, it looked sorta cute.. Maybe it would be a good idea to bring it with her?

And then it dawned on her that she had to call for extraction and somehow explain why is she bringing a Grimm… 'Is this even a Grimm anymore?' she thought while opening a holografic interface to call the Bullhead

* * *

 **A couple of minutes later**

Titania was now inside the Bullhead, besides her there were a few additions to the passenger's: team ANTN; With two of its members unconscious and with bandages around their torsos and guts, a third with its leg looking like it was in the early stages of being made into a munching toy and the last one cursing himself, Titania could only guess what they've faced to get these injuries; A Beacon paramedic was seated by the one with the injured leg doing his job and then there was Titania's new 'pet', earning a few wary glares from teams RWBY and JNPR.

It was currently coiled in the ground in front of team RWBY and was staring at them, making Ruby hold her weapon very tightly against her

The snake began to approach Ruby, who was now shivering

But to the surprise of everyone, it just bit a part of her cloak that was flapping in the wind

And so the ride back continued, with Titania petting her snake while the huntsmen wondered if that was supposed to be a Grimm or not

* * *

 **Titania's dorm, Beacon, 10:00pm, 3ºperson POV**

After all that happened that day all Titania wanted was to lay down in her bed and rest while watching whatever was on the TV. But that was not to be, after a whole afternoon of studying and playing with her pet, the only thing she got out of it was that it was a Grimm but not quite.

Nevertheless she had to head out to put a little plan of hers into motion.

Alone in the room the little snake awoke from its nap to find the room empty, save for her master's very… enticing toys

Especially the one with the back-and-forth arms, it just looked so interesting!

Slithering its way across the floor, it reached the moving toys without it's tail never leaving the table it had napped on

It approached the toy sitting on the floor and was mesmerized by it's movement

However it was drawn out of its stupor by the shining yellow badge in the base of the toy

It tried to bite it, but it was too thin. It noticed, however, that it had been slightly been pulled out

It bit again but this time it focused on _holding_ rather than just biting it. Surprisingly it was working! But it began to slip, so it strengthened its grip and with a final pull it was free!

But the strength with which it held was enough to rupture the Amber star and a stream of pure endo fell within its mouth

With a shriek it fell on it side, unconcious

Slowly it curled up and began to secrete a strange oil

End CHAPTER 8

* * *

 ***appears in scene***

 **And finally its done!**

 **Fucking writer's block is hittin me real hard, like: How the fuck is it rolling full 20's on the 2d20?! Everytime?!**

 **Anyway, have a omake as an apology:**

 **-=OMAKE=-**

The misAdventures of Ikami 'n' Vry

partially inspired by SovietWomble's 'Bullshiterry' series

Warning: There may be dank memes

In a hill somewhere in the land of Vale, a convoy is going uphill on a dirt road

"As I was saying: the whole fall of cadia is bullshit" a soldier ranted

"How so?" Another queried

"Beecaaause, how inept do you have to be to take 13 tries and 10.000 years TO TAKE A SINGLE FUCKING PLANET?!" the first guy screamed

"Because of the pillars..." the second one began

"In other words: A FUCKING MCGUFFIN!" the first one screamed

"What the blin? SHUT UP BACK THERE!" Ikami screamed to the soldier in the back of the truck "Cyka blyat" she said under her breath

Suddenly a APC crosses over the road going up the steep hill blasting **(** **Cheeki Breeki Hardbass Anthem)** forcing Ikami's truck to a screeching halt

Pinching the bridge of her nose Ikami turns on the radio, already know which grot was that "Vry what in the allfather's name was that?"

"*I's a gooat*" Was the snobby souding reply

"You're in 15 ton tank"

"*I's a fifteenf tun gooat*"

"Fuck everything" Ikami hit her face in the trucks panel

 **(EPIC TRANSITION OF EPICNESS *eagle screeches and explosions in the background*)**

Glynda Goodwitch sighs as she leans on the door of her room "What a day. Finally I get to relax"

"Um… Time for something more... comfortable" drawing her riding crop she used her semblance to not just undo her hair but also change her usual clothes with a sweater and long, loose skirt. All in a magical twirling and transformation.

"Heh." a voice said from behind her, which not just froze her but also made her eyes and mouth shot wide open

"You know, the whole magical twirling and transformation look so very silly from an outside perspective" Ozpin said jokingly

"W-well I think it's cute" She said while looking away, blushing and pouting

"You always did, didn't you?" He said and followed up with a chuckle

"Oh ,shut up" she gave him a playful slap in the back of the head

~Le end~

 **There you heve it you fine folks, now I'm going to see if Magnus has any wine for moi**

 **till next time, Bu-bye :)**

 ***enters warp portal***

 ***Curtains close and lights turn off***


	10. Chapter 9 - Sweet, Sweet Napalm

***appears***

 **Let's begin with some comment cuz why not and I'm drunk(fuck you Magnus and your delish wine):**

*from the warp*Hey!

 **Gold1992: You're starting to ask the right questions mate, but be calm Volume 2 will be very lore heavy. And as a side note, I really did cut Abaddon's(A.K.A Failbaddon, the inept) arms in a joke battle report I did with a friend :P It was real funny watching a Eldar Banshee cut his arms off while evading EVERY. SINGLE. BLOW.**

 **A fan: First: try to write your comments in a understandable manner. Second: Other frames will come, please wait. On the topic of new frames: no. I have plans alright, let them unravel. PLEASE.**

 **Now if miss "I'm so cool cuz look at my new shiny shoulder pads" doesn't show u-**

Sup bitches!

 **Fuck me**

Guess who got an upgrade?

 **BUYING AN ARMOR SET ON THE SHOP IS NOT AN UPGRADE!**

Geez, why so salty bae?

 ***eye twitch* i'm going to MURDERFUCK YOU OUT OF EXISTENCE!**

I wanna se- (*D%hW#{ was disconnected*)

 **Open the curtains.**

 ***disappears and curtains rise***

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9 - SWEET, SWEET NAPALM

 **The next day, Cliff overlooking Vale, Beacon, 4:00am, 3º person POV**

Titania sat in her wheelchair, beside her a small, very ornate table with a pair of tea cups and smoking kettle on top of a heating pad, by the smell it had tea within.

Taking one of the cups she willed her frame to fill it, after that was done she sipped the tea.

"What is this so early?" Ozpin asked from behind her

"Sit" Titania pointed to the chair on the side opposite to hers

Doing as asked Ozpin sat himself, he was already accustomed to Titania's enigmatic moments

"Tea?" She offered without not even looking towards Ozpin

"Yes please" The moment he answered the frame moved to serve him the tea

Sipping his tea he was asked a disturbingly strange question

"Don't you love the smell of napalm in the morning?" she said facing him with a smile. As if on cue a huge fireball rose to the skies with the early morning rays just coming over the horizon.

"What...?" He asked while looking wide eyed at the fading fireball, shock clear in his voice

She sipped the tea and put down her cup on the table, she chuckled and turned her wheelchair around. With a thought her frame pushed her towards the dorms, leaving a shocked and worried Headmaster behind

* * *

 **In front Titania's Dorm room, Beacon, 4:15am, Titania's POV**

'It looks like the Major's efforts have started to bear fruit' I thought to myself with a giggle, when Ikami told me she had trained some ex-hunters as a specialist commando unit I had my doubts. But successfully burning down a heavily defended Fang warehouse with napalm ? That just blew my doubts away. Literally

Oh well. 'Class starts at around 9:00, so best I get some shut eye' I thought while I opened the door only to find a strange sight

The is an white-yellow-ish egg-thingy... in the middle of my meditation mat… okay, I had 'accidents' with kubrow eggs before I just need to make sure the snake doesn't try anything. Talking about it, where is it? But really: Is this even a kubrow egg anyway?

I looked around the room but didn't find it, maybe it is in the bathroom? Meh, that's probably it. I close the door to the bathroom, a bit of a cruel solution but it probably it won't wake up until I deal with the egg.

Now this is one hell of a strange egg. I come down of the wheelchair and kneel in front of it in order to get a closer look on the egg's shell. It looks like… solidified liquid? Plausible, and passing my hand on the surface seems to sustain the theory, since the surface is this smooth.

As I pass my hand around the egg, feeling each bump, I feel something… 'did it just twitch?' I thought as I draw my gaze to the top of the egg, more specifically the small crack on top

Before I could even retreat into my Warframe I was tackled by _something,_ making me hit my head on the bed behind me

When I came to I found myself staring into big, crimson irises on a marble white face only a few centimeters away from my face

"Nhe?" The thing said in a high pitched, feminine voice

Surprised I push it off my face, making it sit uncomfortably on my legs, not that I can feel much with them anyway.

'It' looked like a little girl, maybe a year or two older than 5, her long and disheveled silver hair was messily parted in the middle so to not obstruct her eyes. Overall she looked normal, her marble white skin had a bit of a pinkish hue, her feet… she had taloned toes and there were 4 small holes below each of her lower eyelids that, if not for my enhanced vision, it would be hard for me to notice. But if one thing simply boggled my mind were the two… _Black_ _knifes_ , for a lack of a better word, protruding about 4 centimeters from her forehead

Spreading my hands to prop myself against the bed behind me, I feel something metallic touching my right fingers. Grabbing the object and giving it a quick glance I can already tell it is one of the Amber stars that should be on one of the statues.

Glancing between the star and the girl, she visibly recoil at the sight of the star… strange, but I decide to give a closer examination on the star first. What's this?... Bite marks? 'But who-' I thought

The dots connect in my mind and I can't believe the conclusion I reached. She is the snake, but how? Was it the endo within the star? Was this the Void Energy itself? Or a combination of both? Nevertheless more analysis is necessary.

But if she _is_ the snake… did I cause this? Or was this inevitable?

And… why do I feel bad about her? is this pity? Maybe but… Why do I feel like we're alike?

Ah yes. It is the birthright of any children to have family. We don't. I'm a monster birthed by accident, and so is she. Mutants to our kin.

I won't let her become like me. No more, no one needs to go through what I did. I have to protect her from people like The general and Ozpin. The fools would immediately jump at the chance to turn her into a weapon, and then treat her like a monster when they're done with her. Just like the Orokin would.

Seeing as I can't keep calling her She, I ought to give her a name… "Hey what do you think you should be called?" I said not really knowing why did I just say that

'She' just cocked her head to the side. Right, she had the mind of a animal.

'What to call her… a good name…' I thought as I rubbed my chin, eyeing her.

Then I look to my right hand, and the destroyed star, an idea formed in my head. A crazy idea, but an idea nonetheless

"Endo" I said out loud "You'll be Endo"

She- I mean, Endo nodded quickly while eyeing the star warily. Oh yeah, she is scared of it. Guess it is related to her transformation somehow, as if bite marks weren't enough to conclude that. I throw the star over my shoulder and Endo turns to me with a smile. Damn, she's adorable.

I smile back, and she tackle-hugs me. She then brings her face in front of mine again but this time touching the tip of our noses. Oh my stars, I'm gonna have a heart attack.

"Nhe!" she chirps happily. I hug back, putting her head against my chest for reasons I may never know. Endo curled up and became visibly calmer, 'she's just like a newborn, ain't she?' I thought with a giggle

And we stayed like that until I remembered I had classes.

Then I realized today was Friday, the day I was informed there would be no classes because of the Vytal festival preparations.

* * *

 **City of Vale, 12:35pm, 3º person POV**

The Vytal Festival was coming and the streets of Vale being decorated in time for Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons were proudly on display, and Team RWBY is strolling through it all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front.

A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeep that reads in bright red letters 'Welcome to Vale!' for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms.

Weiss stopped and raised her arms in amazement "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely _wonderful_!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weissy." Titania frowns a little "It's fucking weird I tell ya" Ruby gave a nod in agreement, despite not liking Titania's choice of words

In fact, all of team RWBY would rather have Titania staying away from them after she had shown what her Tysis could do

Titania was now dressed differently from her usual transference suit or school uniform. Now, after pulling a favour from Coco Adel, the leader of team CFVY, she had bought a few new clothes, first was the dress she was currently wearing: It was a pure white summer dress that reached her knees and had some elaborate embroidery in the edges, white knee socks, white long neck boots and a white summer hat that hid the upper part of her face when worn in a certain way.

The other clothes, both for her and Endo, were stored in the many bags in the compartment behind her wheelchair, save for a long trench coat with hood that was currently being used by her Warframe so to not attract unwanted attention

Weiss turns to Titania "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply _breathtaking!_ " She exclaims, all too happy, while they continue walking

Yang sighs and crosses her arms "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring"

"Quiet, you!"

As they stop near the docks and the sounds of foghorns are heard "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" both Titania and Yang spoke in almost unison and raised an eyebrow at one another

Ruby covered her nose "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a _representative_ of Beacon, I feel as though it is my _solemn_ duty to welcome them to this _fine_ kingdom!" Weiss said, voice dripping with arrogance

"More like inflate your kingdom-sized ego even further" Titania spoke sarcastically earning a snicker from Yang, Ruby and a more subsided one from Blake

Weiss was fuming at the remark "What! I'll have you know I am not the least bit egoistic!"

Again Titania tried being a smartass "Yeah, right. And I'm totally faking being a cripple"

Blake tried to pacify things as Weiss starts walking away again "She isn't being egoistic, she wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament" she spoke in a neutral voice

Weiss having her motives so easily discovered, scoffed "You can't prove that!"

Titania sensing an opening to further enrage Weiss says "Oh? then do tell why are you going to the docks?"

Ruby turns her head to the right, trying to look away from her bickering teammate "Whoa." the whole team plus tenno looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who was writing on his pad "What happened here?" Titania asked but in reality already knew what happened

The detective turns to the group and sizes them up. Noticing that four of them were huntresses or at least huntresses-in-training and thinking the last was just a curious civilian he didn't see a reason not to tell them "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." he said and then walked over to his partner

Yang, the only one to show any reaction, sighed sadly "That's terrible."

"They left all the money again."the detective said worried to his partner

Ruby turns her head to them when she hears this "Hm?"

"Yeah, just doesn't make any fucking sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

Titania was getting a bit angered as she looked to the shop. The shop had been cleared out, not a speck of Dust was left behind 'A fucking army that's who. Will I have to speed up the plans or…?'

"You thinking the White Fang?" the first detective finished while looking at the thoughtful expression of his partner

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second one said removing his sunglasses

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss said crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed, in typical 'I'm better because I'm rich' fashion "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's _your_ problem?" Blake asked not taking kindly to have a Faunus-only group being called degenerates, and by extension, its members

"Yeah, what's your problem _princess_?" Titania didn't take offense on Weiss's comment but she had an issue with the way she put it

Weiss turned to them " _My_ problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake crossed her arms, getting serious "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" Titania scoffed "Don't delude yourselves, they're _terrorists_ and shall be treated as such" she spoke with contempt

"See!? Even the kid agrees!" Weiss said scandalised, Titania took offense in being called a kid but elected to not show it "They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet! The last thing they are is misguided!"

'At least we agree on something Ice Bitch. But, if this was back in the Origin system, I'd have _them_ dead by dinner' Titania mentally complained, seriously holding back her growing dissatisfaction

"So then they're _very_ misguided." Blake said still trying to get her opinion across. Titania facepalmed and groaned while Weiss just groaned "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby joined in, trying to keep her team from breaking into a verbal fight

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss says, much to Blake's growing anger "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Now if there was one thing Titania hated was when someone tried to judge an entire kind for the actions of a few "Now listen here you little-" but she was interrupted

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang tried to say something but along with Titania she was interrupted

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A sailor by the dock screamed for help

As the five overheard the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail, that they would later learn it was named Sun Wukong, is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him

Sun looks back at his pursuers "Thanks for the ride, guys!" He laughs and then jumps off, hitting the dock running

"You no-good stowaway!" the sailor screamed very angry

Sun, using his tail to hang on a lamppost, peels back a banana "Hey! A _no-good_ stowaway would've been caught! I'm a _great_ stowaway!" before he eats, one of the detectives down below throws a cigar at him to get his attention

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

Sun drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake before he continues to be chased by the officers

Titania felt like something was amiss and upon touching her head she realises the monkey-boy stole her hat "You little fucker" she says under her breath

With a thought she sent 2 drones towards Sun. The first flew really close to his eyes, its red streak making him flinch for only a second but that was all it was needed.

As Sun blinked in surprise the second drone swoop in and took the stolen hat from his hand. As he ran Sun looked back towards the group he passed through and specially to the girl in a wheelchair setting her hat in place, he made a mental note to be cautious around her as something about her just felt _wrong_.

Yang watched the Faunus get farther and farther away "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

Weiss held up a finger "Quick! We have to observe him!"

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase. Blake stands still, lost in thought, then comes back to reality and follows her friends. Titania just gave a chuckle at the team's antics, afterall they would never be able to catch the boy. She them had her frame turn her around and went to wander the town. They rounded the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump onto a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss exclaim, dejected for losing her target

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang points strangely at the girl underneath her teammate

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles her, making her hastily get up

The girls was still down on the ground, smiling widely "Sal-u-ta-tions!"

Ruby was the first to answer, although awkwardly "Um... hello."

"Are you... okay?" Yang felt a bit weirded out by the way the stranger behave but nonetheless was worried

"I'm _wonderful!_ Thank you for asking." The girl answered in a cringe-worthy cheerful manner

the team looks at each other in bewilderment before Yang speaks up again "Do you... wanna get up?"

She thinks about this for a moment "Yes!" then she leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Ruby thought it would be better to be nice "Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

She was followed by Weiss "I'm Weiss."

Blake was in favour of being curt about it "Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hits Yang's side "Oh, I'm Yang."

But a fifth person decided against making her presence known, afterall she wasn't there in person. Titania mused about this new weirdo. Deciding to remain in the sidelines for now, she ordered the four drones watching team Ruby remain hidden

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Was the chipper reply Penny gave

"You already said that." Weiss deadpanned

Penny pauses again "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" they turn around and start walking away

"Take care, friend!" Ruby says waving her arm

When they get out of hearing distance from a startled Penny YAng speaks up "She was... weird..."

Weiss looks to her right, looking for any sign of Sun "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

Penny suddenly appeared in front of a surprised Weiss "What did you call me?"

The sudden appearance of Penny in front of Weiss with no readings that she used a semblance surprised and piqued the interest of Titania 'Ordis, full scan on that girl. now.' she thought.

'Done operator. I must say I am confused by these results.'

'Send them over Ordis' She thought, to say she was confused was an understatement, the scans had shown that she somehow had an aura but not a beating heart. Anything else, the sensor suite mounted on the lander were simply not enough, she had to get close and scan the girl herself. For now, however, she would watch and plan.

As Weiss looks back and forth in shock, Yang looks apologetic "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." Penny walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby " _You!_ "

" _Me?_ I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby was, understandably, startled

"You called me 'friend'! Am I _really_ your _friend_?"

'Please, in the name of all that is holy say _no_ , make it easy for me...' was the general thought of the one person not there

"Uuuum..." she looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

'...Fuck' This thought did not make justice to the tenno's frustration

Ruby's teammates comically fain Titania enters a spiral of self-loathing in a cafe a few ways away and Penny looks overjoyed and laughs "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Groaning, Ruby turns to Weiss as she brushes herself off "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No - she seems _far_ more coordinated."

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asks trying to change topics, and this being Yang, she succeeds

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

Weiss was surprised at this statement "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"

Penny salutes "I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

Blake noted something… Obvious "Says the girl wearing a dress."

Weiss crossesher arms "It's a combat skirt!

The skirt sister speeds over to Weiss' side "Yeah!" Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it

Realization, however, decides to hit "Wait a minute." Weiss walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

Penny just looks at Weiss confused

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake was outraged. Sure Weiss had a reason to hate the White Fang, but that was no excuse to be racist

Weiss turns her attention from Penny to Blake "Huh?"

Blake walks over to Weiss, angry "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person! Am I a degenerate just because of my eye color or my ears?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss releases Penny and motions to objects around her "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost? Sure, _you're_ better than them, but that doesn't mean they're not _scum_ "

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with his ilk in the White Fang!"

Blake growls "You ignorant, exclusivist _brat_!"

Weiss looks offended, but when Blake walks away, she follows "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

" _You_ are a judgmental little shit."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang slides up to Ruby, looking rather uncomfortable "Um, I think we should probably go..."

Penny creeply pops up behind Ruby, smiling "Where are we going?"

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

* * *

 **Team RWBY dorm room, Beacon, 9:00pm, 3º person POV**

It was night and for some inexplicable reason Blake and Weiss continued bickering over any topic at hand, case in point:

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss screamed, clearly not seeing _she_ was the problem

"That is the problem!" Blake tried to out-scream Weiss

And now the topic went around once again

Weiss gets up from her bed "You realize you are defending an organization that wants to commit mass genocide on Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake gets on her feet as well "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like _me_?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" they stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" she then leans against the bookshelf by the window "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She bangs her fist on the bookshelf

Ruby goes over to comfort her "Weiss, I-"

"No!" Weiss turns away and walks back over to Blake "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe _we_ were just tired of being pushed around!"

Silence drops down on the room. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

"I... I..." Blakedashes out the door

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Rubyruns over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down

"You done fucked up big time now didn't you, daddy's girl?" The three look to the window and to the sitting figure there

" _you_ " Weiss gritted her teeth

* * *

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

"I knew you'd be around here"

She turns around and looks up.

* * *

 **Team RWBY dorm room, Beacon, 7:48am, 3º person POV**

Ruby wakes up from her beauty sleep, yawning in the process. She looks over at Blake's empty bunk, and groans sadly. She didn't want to remember last night's discussion.

 **Flashback, last night**

" _you_ " Weiss gritted her teeth "Come here to laugh at me you scoundrel?"

"Close, but if you want me laugh, I will" Titania turned her face from the drone perched in her finger to the girl, letting her sarcasm find it's way into her words

Weiss groaned "No, thank you. Besides how the hell can you understand anything we 'mere mortals' go through huh?! Miss 'i'm better than everyone'?! "

"Not cool Weiss" Titania said 'frowning'

"Ohhhh, now it's 'not cool'? Guess you can't stand your own poison!"

"Weiss, I'm warning you…"

"How can you understand the suffering I went through EVERY TIME another family member showed up in a body bag?! Do you know what is to live with a target on your back?! To live in constant fear of dying ?!" Weiss threw up her arms as her eyes began to water up

"Whoa Weiss… I- I had no idea…" Yang stuttered

Titania gave an sarcastic chuckled as she came down from the window "Let me tell you what…" She stopped right in front of Weiss and 'looked' her dead in the eye "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT LOSS! YOU THINK YOU'RE ANYTHING SPECIAL?! I'VE SEEN HUNDREDS OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS BE KILLED LIKE RABID ANIMALS!" she put a finger in Weiss' chest

" I HAD TO WATCH MY SISTER BEING DRIVEN INSANE, KILLED AND DISPOSED LIKE TRASH BY THOSE I CALLED 'BROTHERS'! I HAD TO KILL OUR PARENTS WITH MY OWN HANDS! SO DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT LOSS LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING!" At this point she was almost pushing the poor girl into the ground

Weiss, and the rest of team RWBY, were shocked into silence as Titania's words sank in.

Titania sighed "Go to sleep, I'll help you look for her when you feel like it" she passed by an still stunned Weiss towards the door "And Weiss? Sorry" she turned the doorknob and strode through the empty halls, leaving the door open behind her

* * *

 **Two days later, Monday, City of Vale, 1:22pm, 3º person POV**

Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Titania are walking through the empty streets of Vale, Titania leading the trio towards their missing teammate.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby said depressed. She wanted to go look for Blake sooner but Weiss kept refusing to go, instead choosing to mope in the dorm room

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Weiss spoke in her usual haughty manner, trying to hide her sadness

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang didn't catch that

"Is she? We all heard what she said!"

"Weiss." Titania spoke up "Everyone we're getting close"

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her" Yang tried to bring the group to focus

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss crossed her arms with a 'hmpf!'

"I just hope she's okay..." Ruby looked down, worried and sad

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a cafe nearby**

Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at Sun sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down.

Blake decided to break the ice and get some doubts out of her mind "So, you want to know more about me..."

End CHAPTER 9

* * *

 ***appears in scene***

 **And this is it. A bit of Titania's backstory. Fun fact: every time I write Titania's lines I imagine her saying them in an Irish accent**

 **...is that strange?**

 **ANYWAY for those wondering why the hell Endo exists, she's just there to humanize Titania so she's not just 'miss perfect' all the time. Also she's just too fucking adorable**

 **Also since next chapter will be the end of Act 1 I guess it's time to publish Titania's armory:**

 **Primary: Longdraw Lanka (unique)**

 **Opticor**

 **Dera**

 **Secondary: Tysis**

 **Aklex (Unique)**

 **Royal Twin Roggas (Unique)**

 **Spira (New Loka mod.)**

 **Melee: Atterax**

 **Dragon Nikana (Unique)**

 **Kokage**

 **Repaired Kuva Staff (Unique)**

 **War**

 **Archwing: Grattler**

 **Kaszas**

 **Velocitus**

 **All weapons marked (unique) besides the aklex have some lore behind them on why they're special in one way or the other**

 **Another thing before I leave: as of 15/02/17 college starts once again, so updates might take longer to come out**

 **little side note: I'm looking to replace the cover image, any submissions?**

 **That's all folks, bu-bye :)**

 ***Curtains close and lights turn off***


	11. Chapter 10 - The Crowning

***appears***

 **Nothing to see here, move on fine folk.**

 **Except…. this guy: SirMandokarla**

 **First: thank you for your detailed comments about my shortcomings buuuuuuut it's at a point it has become nitpicking.**

 **Second: If you don't like how I do my story you can go *points to proverbial exit* I'm not going to be angry or be a bitch and call you names :) if you don't like it, why do you keep reading? There are many other, more experienced and seasoned authors out there with tales far better than mine.**

 **For all other reading this, remember:** **This is my first ever fic** **, mistakes are bound to happen. So be nice, point them out but don't nitpick.**

 **That's all. Open the curtains :)**

 ***disappears and curtains rise***

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10 - THE CROWNING

 **City of Vale, Vale, 1:22pm, 3º person POV**

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Blake gives Sun a firm look "Yeah, like that."

Blake rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly "Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of no-life shits, if you ask me!"

She sips her drink while listening until she speaks up for the big reveal "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information "Wait a minute, _you_ were a member of the White Fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

Inside Blake's mind shadows shift to a simple silhouetted flashback of fallen weapons plunged into the ground - swords, guns, any number of combinations

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus." She began to spin her tale, her voice solemn and heavy

the dark outlines of two trios - animal-eared and tailed Faunus on one side, regular Humans on the other - shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. This does not last long, as seen by a white Faunus cowering in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus are pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as animals. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there."

Silhouettes of Faunus protesters are revealed, and emerging from the shadows is a young girl with dark hair and cat ears

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a hopeful kid."

Cutting from the child version of Blake, the blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and raised in its stead is a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

A quick series of memories of past White - Faunus replacing their picket signs with axes and blades, windows being broken, thieves leaping on trains to steal their cargo

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

The memories show one more image of three Faunus individuals standing in a dominating manner with malicious grins until Blake puts down her teacup in front of a stunned Sun

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow and a, more or less, good friend."

After a few tense moments to come to terms with the whole thing, Sun spoke up "So... have you told your friends any of this?"

Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing.

* * *

 **Somewhere else, City of Vale, 3º person POV**

"Blaaaake!" Yang and Ruby shouted

Ruby and Yang are walking through town and calling in vain for their missing teammate, while Titania and Weiss bicker

"You said you knew where she was. So where is she?" Weiss said crossing her arms while looking at Titania with an annoyed expression

"Shush it Weissy. I only have so many drones, I can't cover the entirety of Vale." Titania responded equally annoyed "Plus she was here last time a drone came through"

"Then why didn't you have it follow her!?"

Titania looked to Weiss and put her index finger on Weiss' nose "Because, miss, I have more important things to look for" she hissed

"Oh, like what?"

"I don't need to tell you"

"Oh~? Admitting incompetence?" Weiss had a cocky smile in her face

"That would be nice wouldn't it?" Titania said sarcastically "But, no, my business should not be your concern, like yours is not mine"

"Hmpf! We should have called the Police instead of you."

Ruby heard that and crossed her arms in irritation as she turned to Weiss "Ugh, _Weiss_..."

"It's a better idea than calling her!"

Ruby turned and continued to walk along the sidewalk "No, it's a _worse_ one"

Yang followed Ruby "Weiss, I think it's best we leave judging Blake to after we hear her side of the story"

Weiss followed behind Yang "And when we do, you'll see _I_ was right!"

Titania gave an annoyed grunt and followed the group

"And I think Weiss' hair looks _wonderful_ today!" Penny said from behind the group

Titania turns around suddenly with the other three in surprise "Stars! Why'd ya have to appear outta nowhere?!"

Penny cheerfully ignored the outburst "Hi guys! What are up to?"

Yang was the one to answer "We're looking for our friend Blake"

"Oooh, the faunus girl. So where is she?"

Ruby, Yang and Weiss look to Titania, who looks back confused "What?"

Ruby sighs "We don't know. She's been missing since friday and Titania here said she knew where she was but so far we haven't found her"

"Sorry" Titania cried out while ordering her frame to covertly scan the strange girl

Penny gasps "That's terrible!" she approaches Ruby, her 'friend', until she uncomfortably close "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Ruby was trying her best to stay smiling "Uhhhh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're good! Really! Right, guys?"

She looks beside her to direct her question to the other three, who are not there anymore. Looking over Penny she sees Titania's fading form as she slowly waved her hand. A tumbleweed blows past them in the quiet.

"Huh. It sure is windy today!" Penny said cheerfully

* * *

 **Random back alley, City of Vale, 3º person POV**

Sun puts his hand in the back of his head as he and Blake walk "So, what's the plan now?"

Blake was currently contemplating her options "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies or even related to them. They wouldn't need so much Dust, even if it was for ammunition."

Sun's eyes widen after realizing the possibilities "What if they _did_?" He paces in front of Blake, elaborating his theory further "I mean... the only way to prove that they _didn't_ do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to steal Dust, and see if they _don't_ go there! Right?"

"That… actually sounds reasonable, but I have no idea where that could be…"

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"Define 'huge' "

" _massive_ , Big SDC freighter."

"You sure?"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, City of Vale, 3º person POV**

Yang, Weiss and Titania met up at shop to ask the owner if he had seen Blake but ended up with nothing but ice cream and milkshakes

"Thanks anyways mister!" Titania waves to the person inside "And thanks for the milkshake too!" she drank a bit of said beverage/snack/delicious thing 'I need to bring Endo along someday' she thought

Yang looks to Weiss, who in turn is looking around nonchalantly "You don't even care, do you?"

"Of _course_ I do! I'm just worried of _what_ she'll say when we actually find her. And are you even looking for her?!" She turns pointing to Titania

"We already defined that my drones, even with the ones I pulled from Beacon, aren't enough. So I am here to help ask around" she stated matter-of-factly then took a sip from the milkshake

"Hey Weiss, let's focus on the search okay?" Yang asked with a sad voice

Weiss turns to the sidewalk and walks forward, looking over her shoulder to say "The innocent _never_ run Yang"

Yang looks down saddened as Titania pats her back "It's okay Yang, it's okay"

She looks down at Titania "Thanks"

* * *

 **With Ruby and Penny**

Penny and Ruby are making their way down the sidewalk

"So, Blake is you friend?"

Ruby sighs "Yeah"

"And you're mad at her?"

"Me? No, _Weiss_ is"

"Is _she_ friends with Blake?"

"Well, I don't know anymore. This weekend Weiss was a wreck, but now she's normal again"

" _Why_ though?"

Ruby sighs again "Blake… might not be what we thought she was…"

"Is she a _man_?"

"What? No! no, Penny she's not a man! She's…" Ruby stops and sighs for the third time "We don't know. I don't know. I wish I could've been a better leader…"

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to tell me their issues so I could help them"

Ruby's gaze turns downward sadly "Me too…"

* * *

 **Vale docks, City of Vale, 00:03am, 3º person POV**

Amidst the chirping crickets and under the dancing clouds, Blake laid prone in a rooftop overlooking the so called shipment of SDC containers, a slight drizzle falling on her back.

She wasn't the only one.

Sun crouch-walked to her side "Did I miss anything?"

Blake looks to the side "No, they just unloaded the cargo and left it there. Why would they do that?"

"I lived by the docks back in Mistral, they usually do that, 'just leave there and finish tomorrow'. They shouldn't do it but they still do." Sun then holds out one of the apples in his arms "I stole some apples, want one?"

She gives a questioning look to Sun "Don't you have no problem with stealing thing just like that?"

"Hey, you're the one who was in a cult" at this Blake glares angrily at him "Oookay, too soon"

Just as he says this, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a wing of Bullhead's pass overhead, their searchlights flashing around for a landing spot. A hooded figure with a gun comes out of the warehouse and stops a few meters away from what now looks like a landing spot. one of the Bullheads descends in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask and a sword on it's hip to come out of.

"Oh no…" Blake says wide eyed

"That's them, isn't it?"

With a nod from the Fang soldier the hooded figure from the warehouse motions with its rifle "Bring the cables"

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

Blake stared sadly at the scene "No Sun, I did. I was there when it all began, I just wanted to believe that they had given up" closing her eyes in despair, she suddenly opened them when she hears a new voice

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" from the third Bullhead Roman comes down the ramp

gesturing widely as the soldiers look up to him "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"Impossible. the Fang would never work with a human. Especially Torchwick" Blake stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof. If she had paid any attention to her scroll she would have noticed it receiving stray chatter

"*(static) Fang (static) Confir- (static) Be (static) 10 (static)*"

But alas she didn't.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun said alarmed but in a hushed voice as Blake fell

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then rushes to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope. Again her scroll picked up stray chatter

"*(static) Bl-?! (static) do-! (static) repe- (static) do not eng-! (static)*"

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" as he's looking around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat "What the- Oh, for fuck's sake" he rolls his eyes

"Nobody move!"

All the White Fang soldiers in the yard point their guns or swords to Blake.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady."

As the White Fang soldier closed in, they hesitated most thinking why one of their own would go against them.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?"

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, maybe she was from another cell? That's when Roman decided that it was too funny and laughed.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What? Spill it."

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what this about or this little operation is over."

Suddenly, the air is filled with two more pairs of turbines blowing the wind wildly around the yard.

Roman looks up to the new arrivals "I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation..."

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

Penny and Ruby turn around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the warehouse block just a few buildings away.

"Oh no…"

* * *

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, slowly she gets to her feet. Torchwick was spouting some arrogant speech while the line of soldiers closed in.

Then an arrogant looking giant of a faunus broke the line, staring down Blake's injured form. With a nod the line stopped and the giant advanced slowly.

Blake stared at her challenger while trying to snap out of her daze, she had to get her bearings quick.

The giant approached slowly, drawing his sword while smiling menacingly

He was going to enjoy teaching this wannabe a 'lesson'. Keyword: was.

Mid way to Blake the giant was bisected by a sword falling from the sky. Its design was truly alien, it looked as organic as it was mechanical, the hole that served as its guard pulsed with eldritch energies and finally its blade, if it could be called such, was made of _shimmering_ _light_.

All present looked absolutely shocked and didn't notice the figure slowly floating down and setting itself standing on the pommel

They only noticed when the clouds moved and moonlight shone from behind the figure. As it did tens of glittering lights flew around it, its pose was one not unlike the goddesses of old, equal parts graceful and terrifying. Almost as if it was judging them. It was then that Blake, and by extension all faunus present, felt an overwhelming sense of _terror_.

Titania Fae had arrived.

With practiced ease Titania kicks the sword so it flies rotating upward, then as her feet touch the ground she catches the blade and holds its flat side in front of her face, like many paintings about the knights of old.

By now all of them were already regretting their life decisions that led to this point, but became worse when a voice not unlike those of eldritch creatures, borne of the most twisted and demented nightmares came from this new arrival

 **(Dawn Of War III Trailer Soundtrack plays here)**

" _In darkness… I shall be light_ "

The White Fang soldiers with rifles gripped them a bit tighter

" _In throes of rage… I shall hone my craft_ "

Torchwick gave a step back

" _In the midst of battle… I shall have no fear_ "

Blake gripped her sword

" _In the face of death… I shall have no remorse_ "

All held their breath, as a cloud obscured the moon and the lights of the yard diminished in strength, darkness fell but they all could see the eerie light of _it_.

" _In vengeance… I shall have no mercy_ "

And then, like the thunderous roar of the god of war, it happened.

 **(Jump to 2:00)**

Titania rushed forward in speeds no eye could follow, crashing into an unfortunate dog faunus who was promptly gutted. His innards flew in all directions, some of the fluids within spraying on the rest of the assembled soldiers. At the same, those soldiers who were not occupied trying not throw up fired their rifles on full auto, though due the small caliber of the bullets they weren't making any substantial damage.

Quickly Titania bullet-jumped towards an container, and kicking of it she swiped her War wide, decapitating five Fang goons. Theirs limp bodies fell on the ground, their necks turned into small fountains of blood as their hearts beat their last.

A seventh soldier tried approaching her from behind with a sword, he too was impaled. She didn't even turn to face him.

Now all the soldiers were back in the fight, quickly aiming their rifles at the biggest threat. Titania knew from many engagements with the Grineer that while her shield would make her nigh invincible to most weapons in Remnant, if there were enough of them the sheer volume of fire would eventually overwhelm her. The White Fang present knew of that tactic and would take advantage of it.

She would not let them have that.

Channeling her frame's energy reserves to her sword, the blade changed from soft blue to blood red. The sphere of energy in the guard pulsed jerkily, as if screaming in pain, while energies bled out like blood.

Like lightning she cut swathes of Fang soldiers, alternating attacks with evasive maneuvers by jumping and wall running in the containers

Meanwhile, Torchwick hid below the corpses of some unlucky grunts hoping that that… _thing_ didn't see him. If he was being honest with himself, he has never felt a fear like this. This… was too much, his pissed pants were a testament to this.

Blake hadn't reacted at all, her mind going blank with but one thought: 'why?'

Finally, as the last dozen soldiers thought they were not paid enough to deal with this, they ran for the nearest Bullhead. Before any of them could escape a silver and red swarm emerged from the depths of the warehouse.

They did not even seen it coming. Before they could even get inside the Bullhead the swarm caught up to them. They screamed in agony as their skin was shredded from their flesh, then their muscles and organs were turned into a thick paste as they mixed with their fluids.

In the end, they were no more than dirty squeletons.

 **(End song here)**

As Titania was watching her swarm do their part, Torchwick took advantage of her distraction and made a mad dash for a Bullhead. Arriving on the cockpit he threw the corpse of a headless pilot away and yanked the throttle to maximum.

Titania heard the engines, hers and Torchwick's eyes met. She slowly turned and walked towards Torchwick, who was peeking over the chair into the open compartment.

He saw it slowly draw a smiley face on the layer of gore that covered its 'face'. He shivered in primal fear and began to work the controls harder to take off. It worked. In a few seconds he was 50 meters above the containers, in his rush to get the fuck out there he did not notice the red butterfly passing just out of his sight and dropping a letter on his lap with a red wax seal.

Titania just watched the Bullhead fly away.

Blake was overwhelmed. She had just watched the White Fang be killed… no, _exterminated_ right before her eyes. Then Tita- that _monster_ began to walk in her direction. Her knees trembled and became weak, her eyes widened and her ears perked up. She wanted to run but couldn't.

Sun was scared, but as he saw the thing approaching Blake and couldn't take it. He jumped in front of Blake, nunchaku-shotguns in staff form. His knees were weak and he was sweating bullets. When Titania was but a few steps away, he closed his eyes awaiting for the pain… that never came? Looking around confused he realised it just passed by them, not even noticing their presence. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

RWY minus Penny had arrived just as things had blown over and were so terrified they froze in the entrance to the yard. Now however, the being that left them in this state was coming towards them. They held their weapons at the ready, trembling but they still stood ready.

Again Titania just passed by them. They didn't dare to even so much as squeak, fearing an outburst might make them join the other bodies. Turning, what they all saw startled them: A group of about 60 soldiers from the VSDF, all wearing face-concealing gas masks and with tanks behind them.

Titania stopped beside the one in the front of the group " Clean House protocol. Burn the corpses. More inside." She said without looking to the trooper

"And the kids?" The trooper, who had a very familiar feminine voice, asked turning to Titania

"They'll know better than to talk" That said Titania continued on her way

The trooper turned to the assembled troops "Flamethrowers, forward."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin is shakily holding a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Titania at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS."

* * *

Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a mysterious letter, visibly shaking and sighing in tiredness.

From the shadows a voice speaks "How very disappointing, Roman."

Roman almost jumps out of his skin and turns around suddenly when he hears the voice "Whoa! Hehe…" he laughed nervously, clearly distressed "I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

A raven haired, yellow eyed head poked past the shadows "We were expecting... _something_ from you."

Roman laughed sarcastically "Hey, you're the one's who suggested working alongside the mutts of the White Fang! Also you weren't the ones almost _dead_!"

"Dead you say? Elaborate."

"There was… was… this… Thing there! It… It…! Cinder, I don't care what you do, I'm not going out there again!"

The raven haired woman, Cinder, smiled condescendingly "Oh Roman, scared of the dark?" She notices the letter on the table "What do we have here ?"

She took the letter, it was simple: All white paper with a simple red wax seal with sigil in the likeness of a lotus. Cinder opened it. and raising a eyebrow looked at it's contents: A simple flash card and three lines of coordinates, each followed by a name: Attack, Exchange and Arrival.

Cinder removed the flash card and walked toward a Fang grunt in front of a computer. "Check for viruses" She hands him the card and he inserts it into the computer

A quick scan later, he turns to her "It's clear ma'am" she nods and switches places with him

Opening the only folder in the card Cinder finds four files.

The first that she opens is a map of Remnant with many red dots throughout the continents and kingdoms

The second surprised her: It was a photo from her attack on Amber a year and a half ago, taken from the perspective of someone hidden in the woods

The third worried her: It was a photo of when she brought the White Fang in a year ago

The fourth… terrified her: It was a photo of her arrival on Vale six months ago

Just as she opened it the screen flickered and a command prompt opened, slowly lines were written forming the same sigil as in the letter and the word 'I'm coming'.

Cinder jumped out of her chair, she was now scared. Somehow, someone knew of her plans. Taking the latter into her hands she handed it to the grunt "Find out where these coordinates are" she spoke angrily

The grunt nodded and began to pin the coordinates on a map. Looking between the grunt's pins and the other maps dots Cinder realised she knew those places: they were the places in the photos.

She was being hunted.

End ACT 1 - PAX ARMIGER

* * *

 ***appears in scene***

 **There's a quote I'd like to share before we begin: "There's no creature more cruel, more relentless than a Tenno on a warpath". And so Act 1 ends, Titania made her first move and things will begin to escalate. *evil laugh***

 **Now to answer some questions from my dear Reviewers:**

 **Q: (...) what is your favorite warframe? by A fan (guest)**

 **A: The kitty cat of warframe, the OTB (one true bae): Valkyr! Heck one of Titania's squaddies in the warframe-verse is a Valkyr user.**

 **Q: hmmm... its a nice chapter.. but i don't think that a tenno would swear like a thug y'know.. by danzindogeek**

 **A: Titania swears like that to create a disparity between how she is seen and how she is. She looks all proper but she is, in truth, a thug. A super-soldier, master assassin thug. The inverse applies the her Valkyr squaddie, Siegwolf (or siegwulfe as Titania wrongly calls her), she looks like a thug but is polite and somewhat kind. With Endo in the equation this will change, so she will swear a lot less in the future.**

 **Now I would put an codex here but I must tell something: There is no way to make anything in the warframe-verse not curb stomp everything in the RWBY-verse. The only exception is the queen.**

 **Now onto the codex:**

 **-=CODEX=-**

 **Name:** Longdraw Lanka

 **Type:** weapon - Precision Coil Rifle

 **User:** ghedopiHorgkuJdQMçp7&wv "Titania Fae"

 **Manufacturer:** Independent w/ Perrin Sequence funded master Gunsmiths

 **Description:** The signature weapon of "ghedopiHorgkuJdQMçp7&wv", the Longdraw Lanka is a Lanka modified with ancient Orokin tech scavenged from towers lost in the void. It's most evident difference is the elongated barrel, a side effect of its strongest feature: It is capable of propelling a 8cm teardrop shaped pellet at six-hundredths (6%) of the speed of light or 18.000 Km/s (kilometers per second) at full charge.

An interesting side effect of its bullet speed is that the effects of the hit tend to show AFTER the bullet has exited the target. Unsuppressed, the shockwave and heat wave of the bullet exiting the barrel is enough to flatten and fry anything unfortunate enough to be on the wrong side of the barrel.

It can only hold 3 bullets per magazine, which is also the amount it can fire at full charge, however it can fire 4 bullets at half-charge. At full charge it is theorized that it can punch through a Grineer Galleon's heavy armor.

 **Lore:** Some unspecified time ago rumors arose about the Perrin Sequence seeking land on the planet Earth for some reason. Not long after the rumors arose the Perrin Sequence leadership announced its desire to purchase fertile land on Earth to distribute it to smaller investors in order to provide food for the many colonies around the system.

The New Loka didn't take kindly to that. After many public discussions both syndicates were left in a state of cold war. This went on for many month before the Lotus herself, fearing an escalation into an armed conflict, decided to intervene and force both parties to reach an agreement. The Lotus assembled a team of the best tenno negotiators, one of which was Titania, to bring this incident to an conclusion.

The talks went on for weeks with none of the sides giving in. That is until the Silver Grove incident happened and it was quickly solved by Titania. After the incident the New Loka suffered a drastic change, making negotiations go far smoother than before. With Titania mediating the negotiations an agreement was reached. Both parties benefitted from it, and as a gesture of gratitude both leaders offered to grant Titania one request each.

 **That's about it *clears sweat* Honestly I wish I could finish this chapter sooner but I also wanted to end it with a bang. Welp, can't have it all can we?**

 **As for Act 2, I'll begin building Titania's team. But here's the thing: I'll accept OCs from the readers BUT you must have an account (in case I must PM you) and in case I judge them and not find one satisfactory I will use one of my own**

 **The OCs factions/races can be as follows:**

 **-Rebel Grineer**

 **-Independent Corpus**

 **-Discordant sentient**

 **There will also be a poll on my account running from 05/03 to 08/03 for which character should appear first AND a fourth option: Tenno. BUT I will only add another tenno should that option have more than 85% of the votes. After all I promised no Tenno until Act 4, right?**

 **That's all folks, bu-bye :)**

 ***Curtains close and lights turn off***


	12. Chapter 11 - Interlude

***appears***

 **The pool has closed as of the publishing of this chapter.**

 **Regrettably it was a failure: only one person voted. And that person voted Tenno.**

 **And so, the pool will be disregarded and it's result is void**

 **It saddens me to know that I cannot go through with my promise but it must be done.**

 **That's all. Open the curtains :,(**

 **Oh yeah, just a heads up:**

" **\word\" = Orokin speech (Origin system 'English')**

" **[word]" = Grineer speech**

" **{word}" = Corpus speech**

 ***disappears and curtains rise***

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11 - INTERLUDE

 **City of Vale, Vale, Three weeks after the dock incident/ Operation: Phantom, Thursday, 3º person POV**

The owner of the Dust shop "From Dust Till Dawn" is hanging a sign declaring its re-opening. As he climbs down from his ladder, he stumbles and falls. An mint haired woman, Emerald Sustrai, appears next to him **.**

"'Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here." She helps him to his feet "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" she shows him a note written 'Tukson's book trade'.

"Hmm? Mm-hmm." The shopkeeper says picking a map out of his pocket and pointing to a place in particular

Emerald walks away from the shop owner as both wave goodbye and passes Mercury Black, her partner, at a corner.

"I knew you were lost" he says while chuckling

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up" She pulls out a wallet with Lien from inventory dimension, also known as pocket, and waves it in Mercury's face

"But it can be yours for 5 minutes of silence"

"Emmmm…. No"

" _Fine_ " She takes the Lien and tosses the wallet, turning to walk away

" _Whatever_. You want me"

Mercury and Emerald are walking through the city, they pass by a café and many people just walking around not worried by anything.

"So, how much farther?" Mercury asks impatient

"A few blocks"

"Ugh... this place is so dull" Mercury said putting his hands behind his head

"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture…"

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket"

Emerald stops and turns to him "That's every city"

"Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" Mercury acts as if he was a victim

Emerald glares at him, groaning angrily. She then walks away from him.

"Ugh... you're no fun today"

Mercury follows behind Emerald. Soon they are in front of a boarded up shop, the sign reads 'For sale'

"What? I thought this was the place" Emerald said picking up the map again

"See? You have no sense of direction"

"What? Tsk, no Merc. Either the intel was wrong or…"

Mercury's eyes widen slightly "...Someone tipped him off" He had read about Tukson, ex-White Fang Lt., quit before Adam took over but still knew a lot about the organization. He looked to the sign again and noticed that it was coming loose

Pulling it out and turning it around, what he saw worried him "Em…" He showed the sign to Emerald

Emerald was shaken by what she saw. First the letter, now this? The sign read 'Abandon all hope', whoever was doing this knew _they_ would find it.

And that put Emerald on edge.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves, yes?

* * *

 **The day after the dock incident / Operation: Phantom, Three weeks ago, Ozpin's Office, Beacon, 3º person POV**

Titania sighed and put down a dossier labeled 'Endo Fae' "Give me ONE reason not to shove my sword _through_ your face _right now_ " she spoke with her very well contained anger, that was escaping right now and creating an aura of pure rage around the diminute Tenno

Although disconcerted, sweating bullets and thoroughly scared shitless Ozpin kept his calm. An achievement that would go down the ages as legendary. If any of this interaction was even recorded "All I did was a general health check, not anything against our agreement"

"Our agreement was for you and your ilk to _never_ lay a hand on her, no exceptions"

Glynda joined the stare-down "Ozpin, _why_ did you have to lie to me?"

"You would never me do the examination. But you have to understand she could have been a danger-" Ozpin pleaded

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Titania exploded

"I-" Ozpin tried to explain himself but Titania's outburst was not over

"MY DAUGHTER IS _NOT_ A MONSTER!"

"I never said she was-" Again he tried calming things down

"You said she was a 'danger' Oz, that's basically calling her a monster" Glynda clarified the reason for Titania's rage

" Thanks mom " Titania said calming down.

Then silence befell the room and Titania realised what she just said. And for that she hit her face in Ozpin's table, surprising the two teachers.

For a few moments she let her face stay planted on Ozpin's table, mentally kicking herself for a blunder that should never have happened.

Lifting her head she stared at Ozpin "That never happened, you hear?"

Ozpin nodded, not wanting to incur the wrath of a trained killer, and then she turned to Glynda, who also nodded albeit slower and with the beginnings of a smile.

Recomposing himself Ozpin asked the question that had been on his mind ever since the medical report reached his table "Then what is Endo?"

Fake coughing Titania began "First, do you know how I track Grimm?"

"Your dossier mentioned a sensor suite in your lander" Glynda said still a bit happy

"Yes, one of these sensors is a spectrum analyzer. As the name implies it analyzes a certain spectrum in order to detect other spacecraft. Even if they're cloaked." Titania then touched the table a small ripple being displayed before a waveform was displayed, it was labeled 'Grimm'

"This… Is a Grimm's aura disrupting the high end of the EM spectrum"

"A Grimm's aura? I'm sorry but Grimm don't have souls, they cannot have aura" Ozpin said raising a curious eyebrow at the complete craziness that Titania claimed but knowing her, she most likely has a means to explain it

"Not quite. They DO have souls after all…" Another waveform showed, this one labeled 'Subject #6 - Oobleck, Bartholomew', a mirror of the first "... Their emissions are a mirror of a hunter's aura"

Both teachers looked at the new information wide eyed but still could not believe "But how are you sure it is aura?" Glynda asked

"I had Port try to unlock my aura once. Needless to say, he failed but what happened is what solidified my theory: He was repealed, like a magnet"

"But how? if you don't have aura…" Glynda muttered

"I don't have a soul I know, hold that thought. This brings us to Endo's case" A third waveform showed, 'Endo' it was labelled "Her readings the day I found her are these" the waveform looked like those of a Grimm but more erratic, like it was corrupted "Then the day after, when she became like this, are like this" the waveform changed to one closer to that of a hunter, albeit much, much weaker "You see? Somehow when exposed to my void energy her soul began to become 'corrupt', this was further accelerated by her exposure to endo, and the corrupted version of a Grimm's soul is…?"

"A human soul…" Ozpin realised

"Splendid, is it not?"

"Still, how can you not have a soul?" Glynda was getting worried and suspicious 'What did these Orokin do to you?!' she thought fearful

"It's not that I don't, it's just…" Titania breathed in "My soul is like a Grimm's: what I've come to call Null-effect souls. I am, for all intents and purposes, incapable of having an aura and a semblance"

"But didn't you say that Grimm have aura?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow

"They do, but all it does is keep them alive. Overload it…"

"And it dies" he finished and nodded "But why you don't have one?"

"My soul is too corrupt with void energies, it will never heal" Titania said, it sounded more edgy than it really was

"I'm done here" She turned around to roll herself away only to be pushed by Glynda

"And I have papers to grade." She nodded to Ozpin "Headmaster" and then she pushed Titania into the elevator so both could go down

Just as the doors closed Glynda hugged Titania "What's this for?" the tenno grumbled

"I never thought you saw me like that" she said stroking the tenno's hair

"Stop, you're pushing it"

"What made you think of me as you mother?" Glynda said, her hopes up that maybe, just maybe she could help the little tenno be something else besides a killer

"Will Ozpin be hearing this?"

"Sadly, yes" Glynda shot a glance at the camera in the elevator, Titania noticed the camera

"Fuck you Ozpin" she flipped the camera off. Ozpin watched from his desk as the Tenno flipped him off, caught off guard but expecting it.

Sighing she began to explain herself "Your voice it… sounds so familiar… I don't... I just… feel calmer, you know?"

"Like that Lotus person?"

"No, not like space mom. More like… mom"

Glynda giggled as the door opened and both of them headed to Glynda's office to perform their duties as teachers

* * *

 **Two weeks since The dock incident / Operation: Phantom, Beacon, 3º person POV**

The last week haven't been easy for team RWBY. Between the near constant paranoia that Titania is watching their every move and being told by Ozpin himself that they should never tell what happened at the docks under the threat of expulsion at best, and incarceration at worst, they weren't in the best shape all things considered.

Of course they thought that Titania had a hand in deciding their possible punishment, but they'd rather not push their luck to find out.

In the meantime though, their anxiety was ever increasing to the point where team RWBY could not sleep well at night. This was a double edged knife for, on one hand they had accomplished much in the academic side, on the other they had become restless and fearful.

It didn't help that they thought that Titania was watching them. Many times they claimed she was just at the corner of their sight and many others she just blatantly passed by them. In order to cope with the increased anxiety each member develop their own mechanisms.

Ruby began to use her hood up, sometimes nibbling on the fabric. She also developed the reflex to look around for the tell tale signs of Titania when startled

Weiss began to bite her nails to an unhealthy degree and carry her weapon at all times. When surprised she would become aggressive for no reason. Still the mere mention of the dreaded tenno made her shiver uncontrollably and stutter

Yang was almost constantly angry and when not she would only pay attention to fiddling with her hair. Of course the angry façade fell the moment she thought she spotted even the shadow of Titania

Blake just fiddled with her tail most of the time, her ears always perked for the slightest of sounds. Out of all members of team RWBY she was the only one not scared of Titania, rather she was curious. Why were such actions needed? What happened that led to that? She needed answers

And that's why she was in front of Titania's dorm room. She knocked on the door. Nothing.

She knocked again, fearful of a possible backlash.

Nothing.

Warily she opened the door, only to find an unused room. Raising an eyebrow she looks around only to notice a paper taped to the door. It said: 'Students looking for Ms. Fae look for room 506'

506? She moved to the teacher's floor? 'Well, no turning back now' Blake thought with determination

Reaching the designated door, Blake knocked it once...

Twice...

and on the third time she heard it click, so she opened it. What she saw made her brain cease all function

Titania was happily dancing in front of the TV beside a kid no older than 6, somehow the massive wings not knocking down anything. The moment she stepped away from the door, it slammed shut. At closer inspection an automated spring arm was installed on the door.

Surprised by the sudden sound both residents looked towards Blake, who was trembling and looking to the floor. Titania turned off the TV and turned to her.

"Ah, Blake! Do you require something?" Titania said in her 'soothing teacher' voice

"I-I-I just w-want to t-t-talk" Blake stammered

"Oh. Endo dear, could you heat the tea, please?" She said to Endo who was now behind her, the little kid did as asked

"Please sit" Titania motioned to a rectangular table near the kitchen appliances

Getting out of her frame Titania and Blake sat down and were served their cups by Endo, who received head pats and a kiss on the forehead for a job well done. Blake was speechless at the interaction

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Breathing in and gathering all her courage Blake asked "Why did you do that at the dock? Why was it necessary? They could-"

"They could not." Titania interrupted, bringing her face to stare at Blake, who withered under her stare

"W-why?" the cat faunus asked weakly

"I will tell you, but first: Will you keep all that is said here secret?" She intensified her stare

Blake nodded nervously

"Very well." She turned to Endo "Dear turn off the lights for mama, please"

"Hm!" Endo skips to the switch but struggles to reach it. Chuckling Titania sends her Warframe to help her adopted daughter. Blake visibly relaxed.

Lights off, a drone hovered above holding a gunmetal grey sphere

"Blake do you know why I'm here?"

Blake shook her head

"Officially? To help teach you all" the hologram showed many red circles around a projection of Remnant, the kingdoms, however, had small grey and white circles within them

"Unofficially? To unite the kingdoms and eliminate _all_ Grimm" the kingdoms all turn green and the red circles slowly get smaller until they disappear

"That doesn't explain what happened at the docks…"

"What happened at the docks was Operation: Phantom. It was focused on doing psychological damage to the White Fang. Had you not interfered, I was ready to release several canisters worth of Mustard gas upon the assembled troops"

Blake choked on her tea when she heard 'Mustard gas'. There wasn't a single person in all of Remnant who didn't know about it, after all it was a weapon so cruel that it alone ended the Great War. She had read about it for an essay she had for History class, it's symptoms were of such cruelty that she struggled to eat anything for a full week.

"That was not the original plan however."

A bit of hope swelled inside Blake, there was an alternative.

"The original plan was to use the daughter of Ghira Belladonna, the White Fang's ex-Leader, to change them back to the old ways"

Blake's eyes widened by the revelation

"Yes, Blake. The plan was to have _you_ take over the White Fang from Adam Taurus, sadly they have reached critical mass and _someone else_ is controlling them from the shadows"

"How do you know?"

"I analyzed the way the Fang has operated since Adam took over..." multiple pictures from acts of terrorism perpetrated by the Fang appeared in the hologram "And cross referenced with their current modus operandi. The current one doesn't match with Adam's style" another set of pictures, these from robberies, appeared.

"Not that… my father how-"

"I have my sources Blake but we've sidetracked. The true reason why I'm here is to finish what I started more than 300 years ago" The globe began to show various dots spread throughout the planet, each showed a image of a golden door. Blake stared both in confusion and awe

"Tell me Blake, do you know what I am?"

"An experiment from the Great War?"

Titania shook her head "That's what I want you to think" she snapped her fingers in front of the faunus' face "Wake up"

Blake looked at her confused then the realisation fell on her. From the very beginning nothing about the kid in front of her made sense "What… are you?"

"Shush, all in due time. Let's begin from the beginning, shall we?" She breathed in the globe changing to a solar system. The Origin system.

"300 years ago, in my dimension, the Orokin empire ruled the system unopposed" The same flowing script that adorned Titania's room appeared over the image, below it a translation: Orokin Empire

"But they needed more, for one system wasn't enough. Sometime in their history they built massive, self-replicating, adaptable machines to build a colony. They sent these machine to a nearby system dubbed Tau." The hologram zoomed out showing a line between two systems one dubbed Origin, the other Tau "We call them... The Sentient" A hologram of Hunhow and many other Sentient combat units appeared. Blake noted that the design of the sentient and Titania's great sword was identical.

"Not long after, during the time we call the Void Era, they deemed the colony ready and planned to send a single colony ship: the Zariman Ten-Zero. But the ship was lost mid-jump, all hands presumed dead." She stopped and breathed in. Looking up and muttering 'You can do it' she released a sigh "Me and… my sister were on that ship."

"Sister?"

"...My dear older sister, Orianna Orlon…" Titania shook her head to dispel the sadness and hide the beginnings of tears "Continuing"

"Recovered records state the ship returned to realspace a few days with all crew dead... except the kids. From there… it was a downward spiral into hell. Not long after this one-" She pointed to the hologram "Invaded the origin system. This… is Hunhow, sentient destroyer of worlds."

"He attacked and the Orokin retaliated with their high tech weapons…" The picture changed to a painting of Hunhow shrouded by smoke as Battalists advanced on a troop of soldiers "And he turned them against the Orokin, overwhelming them"

"At first the Orokin released their newest bioweapon, The Infestation." The painting changed to various disgusting pictures of the Infested , making Blake feel queasy "But the Infestation too backfired, becoming an ever hungering horde."

"Then they turned to us. The kids from the Zariman, for our survival gave us gifts, that the Orokin saw as the most heinous of curses. They killed our saviour, Margulis, and weaponized her Transference program, our last hope." She clenched her teeth, and golden aura enveloping her as her eyes crackling with energy "They forced us into the frames, not caring if we came out unscathed! They drove her insane with their experiments! And when she couldn't handle it anymore and it went wrong they killed her like a fucking animal right in front of me!" Her clenched fist met the table with destructive results, a noticeable dent where the fist met the table.

Hearing the sound of sniffing, Titania calmed down, her eyes returning to normal and glow disappearing, and looked around. Finding Endo on the verge of crying and Blake shrinking back on her chair. Sighing, she cooed Endo close and began to ruffle her hair calmly while hugging her

She then cleared her throat and turned to Blake "Sorry about that Blake, moving on. Blake, do you know my name?"

"Titania Fae… right?" Blake asked unsure

"An alias, Blake. A tenno's true name is important, it is both what we were and who we are and that, we prize above everything else" she smiled at the cat faunus

"So what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

Titania chuckled "It's okay, I was going to tell you anyway." Both Titania and Blake smiled, Blake feeling that they now had a trust bond if Titania was willing to part with such important information "Since we forgot our original names, we decided on new ones based on things we liked or wished to remember. My name…" She took a breath "Is Breeze upon a Spring flower, it is the name of a poem I like, though most call me by my titles."

"It's… unique. Is the poem that good?"

"You can see for yourself later, now let's continue shall we?" Blake nodded and she cleared her throat

"The Program was ultimately a success and the warframes, a parallel technology, were deployed." The hologram shifted to show a multitude of Warframes

The first was an Excalibur " Excalibur, the first, the leader"

Then a Frost "Frost, cold like ice, the jury"

Then a Ember "Ember, fickle like flame, the heat"

Then a Mag "Mag, master puppeteer, the support"

Then a Rhino "Rhino, unstoppable beast, the tank"

Then a Loki "Loki, silent trickster, the stealth"

Then a Nyx "Nyx, Mind's master, the controller… My frame." Spring said with an edge of nostalgia in her voice

Finally, a Nova "Nova, unpredictable as fate, the quick"

"We fought, through the arid surface of Mercury…" the hologram of the origin system appeared again, this time only the first planet, the closest to the star, enlarged "...To the vacuum of space on the Outer Terminus..." a small circle appeared just outside the planet furthest from the star

"And we won." she looked down, smiling "But in the end, when the Empire celebrated our victory… we killed the Orokin" Spring had a sarcastic smirk on her face

"What's so funny?"

"It is funny… because I too am Orokin" Spring remarked with a sarcastic chuckle. Needless to say the gravity of this statement was lost on Blake.

"Excluding myself, we thought all Orokin had died that day. My arrival in Remnant proved this wrong" the picture changed back to the globe and the pictures of the vaults

"Sometime in Remnants early history, before the faunus, the humans and even the Grimm, the Orokin came to this place and done _something_. What they did, I can only guess." Spring said omitting many of the facts Blake wasn't supposed to know.

"As to how they got here, my best guess is the same way I did. But first: Wouldn't you want to hear this too, Headmaster?" Spring said smiling at the door, surely enough both Ozpin and Glynda entered

"Please take a seat, this will be very… enlightening… I'm sure" She motioned to two chairs stacked on a corner. Both teachers seated on Blake's left

"Before I continue any questions?"

Blake was the first "Why did you kill the Orokin, sure they-" Spring lifted a hand to stop her

"They couldn't be forgiven Blake. These Orokin are not like me, they were arrogant and greedy, they thought themselves above all others and everything." Spring spoke in a serious tone, leaving no room for disagreements "They had to go. Next?"

Next was Glynda, sorrow in her face "You said you were Orokin, how can you be sure this is true?"

"The Lotus told me. She also told me my sister's name and… why I felt so disgusted at myself." Spring's saddened expression was a clear message that she didn't want to talk about it "Anything else?" no response Even Ozpin was silent, thinking of the ramifications of this talk.

"Very well. I must say that, first and foremost, I did not come here willingly. I was flung here from a emergency void jump with a damaged void drive." She smiled and turned to the headmaster "You remember don't you? Our first meeting?"

Ozpin chuckled "Who doesn't?, The stunts you pull-"

"No, Ozpin, our FIRST meeting"

"What do you-" He began but then both him and Glynda stared forward wide eyed, memories long forgotten making themselves known

* * *

 **Flashback, 2 years ago**

Ozpin and Glynda stood before a very blade-like… aircraft? embedded on the ground. It certainly was aerodynamic enough to be one though the sleek, reflective black with red and silver accents painting gave no indication if it was from any of the kingdoms.

Massaging his temples Ozpin wondered if General Ironwood was using the Vytal festival to test new weapons. Probably not, but the possibility was there.

As he was about to tell Glynda to call another Bullhead to transport the aircraft Glynda tapped his shoulder.

While they were not looking a winged black, red and white figure appeared just above the aircraft, butterflies flying around it.

Glynda's hand hovered over her riding crop "Who are you? Is this aircraft yours?" Ozpin asked calmly and received no response

Just as Glynda was about to speak the aircraft came alive it's 'engines' roared, slowly lifting itself off the ground and shaking of the dirt. Then the being spoke

"We will meet again"

 **Flashback end**

* * *

After Spring explained her power and calmed them down she continued "That encounter was the result of an emergency void jump done with a damaged drive and ship, and as per Precept 19 it was a random jump. How the Orokin got here without this factor I do not know."

"But what damage did you suffer? From what I can recall your ship looked undamaged" Ozpin questioned, sure he knew absolutely nothing about spaceship construction but he knew how to keep his glasses well maintained.

"Keyword: looked, Ozpin. My ship's paint job probably hid the hole it had through it, after all it was designed to confuse optical observation."

"I was ambushed by something I thought impossible… A corpus dreadnought" a very distorted and shaky picture of the underside said ship appeared in the hologram

"A… what?" Blake asked while Ozpin only thought of it. Again no one in the room besides Spring knew anything of spaceships

"A dreadnought" seeing their still confused expressions Spring put it in layman's terms "Big ship with equally big guns" now they understood.

"Worst part is that I wasn't the only one ambushed, I had a squad of rookies with me at the time…" there was a pang of regret in her voice "Poor souls didn't make it" she lowered her head and muttered a prayer in her tongue

Glynda put a hand on her shoulder "Thanks Gly-" She gave Spring 'The Look' "-mom"

"My mission right now is simple: _Extermination_ of all Orokin presence and securing any technological artefacts. To achieve that, planetary unity is required and to that end both the Grimm and White fang are obstacles to be eliminated."

"Now you know everything. What will you do with this information I do not know. If you excuse me it's Endo's bed time, good evening" She finished with a warm smile while the guests filed out of the room. Spring sighed '\Kavat's outta the bag now girl, what will you do now?\' she thought as she jumped back into her frame to tuck Endo in for the night, then exited the frame and joined her, the little kid cuddling to Spring, who did the same to her.

* * *

 **Three weeks since The dock incident / Operation: Phantom, Monday, Spring's Dorm room, Beacon, 3º person POV**

"Is this all Major?" Spring spoke setting down a couple of papers she was reading

"Yup, he spilled everything. Our interrogator was quite pleased, he really isn't cleared to use torture very often you know" Ikami chuckled at the memory of a very mutilated Fang grunt.

"Tucson eh? Funny, one of the people I know is a regular in his shop. Send a retrieval team as soon as possible" Spring sipped her tea

"Aye, aye boss." Ikami gave her a mock salute "Oh right" she pushed a heavy-duty crate forward "Our engineers wanted me to give you this as a 'thank you' gift for those MOA bot and crazy plasma gun blueprints you gave them" she lifted the box onto the table, it wasn't really big or heavy

Curious Spring undid the locking clasps and opened the case. Within laid the leg parts of a exoskeleton "Why this?" she asked. The exoskeleton was of a very utilitarian design, thin and light enough that it didn't add any unneeded extra weight.

The Major shrugged "I maaaay have told'em you were a cripple"

"And this is supposed to do what exactly?"

"Help you walk with your legs, princess? Or is it queen?" Ikami said with a shit eating grin, clearly bent on pissing Spring off

Spring gave her the 'are you shitting me' look before sighing "Help me put this on"

The process was really easy, so much so Spring could do it herself and change her socks or put her skirt on with minimal hassle while wearing her new exoskeleton. That done she put on the battery on the small box on the back and turned it on.

"What's the battery life on this?" Spring asked while rising to her own feet for the first time in almost 5 years

The Major shrugged "Years, maybe decades, the grease-hands have the bad habit of making miracles. But-" she was interrupted by a scroll receiving a call

"One moment" Spring turned away and received the call. After some talking with the person on the other side she turned to her wardrobe and picked up her uniform "Can you send the specifics by mail later?"

The Major nodded "Just watch out, you can't run or jump with those on" she said as Spring finished putting on her clothes and was walking out of the door.

* * *

 **An hour later**

"I don't get it why'd she call _us_ , Beacon has, what, a couple hundred teams?" Yang whined but really she was glad she didn't have to stay in Port's class. Though being called by none other than Titania was not any better

"I think it's because you've been doing bad in the other subjects" Blake offered her theory

"I don't think so, we're probably going to die" Ruby said, very sad and depressed

"Don't be like that! She can't harm us while on campus!... right?" Weiss spoke up in a display of bravado

The four stood in front of the doors to the forge, one last look between them and they decided that whatever awaited them behind it they would face it head on. After all that was better than running away and be hunted like a animal. They opened the door and…

nothing happened.

Yup, nothing. Nada. Null.

They instead found Spring working in what looked like a very high-tech version of the 3D printer the forge usually had. She turned to them with a smile

"You've arrived! Splendid! Come, I have something for the four of you." She beckoned them closer. The four on the other hand were saying their last prayers, save for Blake who just sighed at her team.

"Think fast!" As they came closer Spring threw something to Weiss.

The heiress fumbled to catch the object before realising what it was. It was a beautiful white helmet with scalp crests starting at the forehead and going all the way to the back of the head, the face seemed to slightly jut forward at the eyebrow level making it look like the prow of a ship, the sides and back seemed to be made of tubes with round 'connectors' where the ears would be and little lights all around with four in the face section that looked like eyes. But what tied all together was the silver crown that looked like it had a semi circle that went around the helmet and bent upwards at the edge of the forehead then connected diagonally into a second band that formed the tallest upward 'spike' in the middle of the forehead.

"What… is this?" Weiss asked

"A helmet, what else?" Spring said, though she unknowingly said 'helmet' in her mother tongue

"It's… gorgeous" Weiss was flabbergasted at the sight

"Wow, you're not freaking out" Spring said while turning around and getting three more helmets "I take Blake explained everything?"

"That I did. I still don't get why they're freaking out over you calling them though." Blake said while catching her own helmet

It was made in the likeness of Valkyr's Bastet helmet but with elements of Ash's Scorpion helmet such as the side 'eyes' and pronounced chin and forehead, along the border it's 'faceplate' forehead it had various texts written in the tenno style. It was colored in monochrome black and white with light grey for the texts and a regal purple for the lights.

"How can we not?! Now we know you're an alien space ninja, that makes it WAY worse!" Ruby exclaimed

"Gee, calm down sweetie" Spring said to Ruby while handing Blake her helmet

"Question" Ruby squeaked

"Shoot" Spring began to fumble with a red helmet

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I may have given you four PTSD for the rest of your lives when I didn't mean to?" Spring said honestly not sure how to word it besides 'I'm sorry for mentally scarring you for the rest of your lives'

"And this is your means of saying sorry?" Yang said, arms crossed beneath her bust and massively annoyed

"Yup"

Suddenly Yang sent a punch towards the back of Spring's head. Only to hit air.

"Wha-?" Yang said in wide-eyed surprise

"Void Dash. Neat ain't it? Here." Spring threw an yellow visor to Yang "I kept you hair in mind"

The visor was really simple and straightforward: A yellow half-tube covering the eyes with circles covering the ears and ear-like protrusions reminiscent of Inaros 'Anubis' helmet. A single red line cut the middle of the visor with tenno script below it

"What are these for?" Yang asked, still a bit angry, fiddling with her visor while Spring handed Ruby her helmet

Ruby's helmet was hard to describe because of its red 'hood', which was taken from Ivara's default helmet albeit without the side holes, the white faceplate was a copy of the one from Mirage's 'Harlequin' helmet but with red 'eyes'. The helmet also had clasps to attach Ruby's cloak.

"Put them on and find out~" Spring answered while she returned to the workbench

Team RWBY looked at each other before fiddling with their helmets and opening them. As they put them on they noticed one little problem…

"Uh… It's not working" Blake spoke up, making Spring remember she didn't tell them how to turn it on

"Oh right, damn uh…. try saying uh…" Spring then mumble something along the lines of 'How do you pronounce \turn on\ in valean?' before speaking up again "Try saying 'Shakat' "

"Sh.. Shaq.. Shakat" the four struggled with the strange word and when they did menage to say it the helmets suddenly turn on, pricking them in the spine

"Ow! What was that?!" Yang basically screamed in Spring's face as the visor began to show

"Neural jack, it will let you control your helmet with your brain. Here" Spring handed Yang a yellow pistol "Lex pistol, not the best for newbies but a far more powerful platform than the usual Lato, custom made by yours truly for you and you only."

Instantly the visor scanned and recognized the pistol, showing it's name and ammo on the lower right while an overlay on the side of the gun had the number zero and the word 'reload' below it flashing red. The underside of a circle with a dot in the middle began to track where the gun was aimed at and an aura meter with Yang's name appeared in the top right.

"Oh! It's like a game!" Ruby became ecstatic

"But why are you giving us guns?" Weiss asked confused as she was handed a white box

"You'll be starting a new training next class, these will help you but..."

Spring chuckled "...This is not all" she handed the other's pistols and boxes, each in their respective colors. Then she walked to a wardrobe like weapons rack and pulled something with the very distinct profile of a double-barrel.

Spring turned around with a smile that just screamed 'I'm going to swiss cheese yo' ass then feed it to the kubrows' "This girls…" she opened the breach and loaded the shells "...is my favorite weapon of all time: The fucking Tigris" then she aimed it one handed towards the firing range to her left, more specifically a huge rectangular block.

"You know why? Well, it is like they say.." she shot both barrels at once with a loud bang, forcing her arm upwards. The shrapnel shot by the gun pierced the thick block and lodged themselves in the far end of the range. The block, having being nearly bisected by the sheer amount of shrapnel, couldn't hold it's weight and it's top half fell off.

"..Double the barrels, double the fun" Spring said while smiling like a kid that just got a new toy. Which is very accurate in this case.

The girls however were weirded out and a bit terrified.

Except for Ruby, she was just shaking with barely contained joy.

* * *

 **Three weeks since The dock incident / Operation: Phantom, Friday, 00:17am, Rooftop across Tucson's Book Trade, City of Vale, 3º person POV**

Titania sat perched on the rooftop, Longdraw in hand and Nikana on her back, waiting to see if the 'visitors' from the previous day would show up in the early hours of the morning to, 'take a closer look' as they say, on their intended target.

Sadly the undercover agent posted during the day to watch the shopfront didn't see the faces of the assailants all too well, so she only had vague descriptions to go with. Not that it mattered really, she had worked with less and still got the target. This was either going to be a successful recon of a great fireworks show, either was good.

Just as expected, at 17 minutes past midnight, the supposed assailants showed up followed by two disguised Fang goons. If the description was correct, then the two in front were the 'mint haired girl' and 'grey haired boy'. Titania sent two drones to secretly take photos of their faces, if they were associated with Codename 'Red dress' as she suspected then taking out the White Fang would be much easier.

Photos taken, she would cross reference them later but for now she would watch. Titania concentrated on the two Fang goons breaking into the shop. They kicked the door in and walked inside with pistols raised.

'Wait for it… wait for it…' Titania watched eager to see the faces of the two criminals when her surprise went off. Spoiler: It's a fire bomb.

"*Ma'am there's nothing here, the house has been cleaned out… Wait, what's that noise?*" one of the goons said to Emerald over their scroll

"Investigate, it may be a clue to what happened to Tucson" Was the reply from the mint haired thief

"*Investigating… What the hell? Wait! Don't tou-!*" was the last thing Emerald heard as the whole building was enveloped in a massive fireball with the faint smell of burning flesh, the goons inside died as they watched their skin peel from their bodies and choked as the air was replaced with carbon monoxide.

Did I forget to say how big the fire bomb was?... Yes? Well, it was hella big.

Both Mercury and Emerald didn't even took their time being horrified or frustrated, they just turned around and ran as fast as their legs could take them.

Spring could smell the burning corpses and hear the pained cries from inside the burning wreck of the house through her Warframe's sensors. Oh, how she enjoyed it.

Then she drew her nikana and turned around, sword ready

"Who are you?" she asked

End CHAPTER 11

* * *

 ***appears in scene***

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Being honest here but I had a flu AND fever while making this chapter, so sorry for my added lateness m(-~-)m**

 **But now that Titania's - Or should I say Spring's- backstory was more or less explained, it's time for HER fun facts!**

 **Fun fact: Spring's real name is known only to The Lotus and she refuses to tell it to Spring for reasons unknown. Her real name is Ophellia Orlon, younger sister of Orianna Orlon.**

 **Fun fact: Spring's aim is shit, but she is a master in both sword and polearms. This is very recent as up until the events of the War Within she was just an above average Tenno.**

 **Fun fact: The death of her sister was so traumatizing to Spring that the memory never left her, unlike other Tenno -who lost their entire memory-.**

 **Fun fact: This trauma made her develop her skills with a blade to such level that earned her the designation 'Hyper Lethal Vector'. This means that she's so dangerous that her mere presence on a sector can force the retreat (Or reinforcement) of any enemy force in the sector she's operating at. Granted they spot her first.**

 **Fun fact: Spring is specialized in reconnaissance and intelligence gathering, making her one of the few true 'spooks' among the Tenno. However her interests lie in engineering and archeology.**

 **Now that's done, let's see what's next *looks over the list***

 **Ah! Her team… well it's now like this: T_T_ , thanks to** **inin0608 giving me a great idea for an new character. Kudos to you bruva o7. Now, guess what will be her team name?~**

 **Next item!**

 **Octavia -or Barb as I like to call her- finally came out! And oh boy do I love the pandero that came with her… the memes man, the memes**

yeah like…

 **no… DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!**

IT'S HIIIIIIGH NOON! ***Apply Tigris to face***

 **Fuckin' little- Oh! guys! hehehe… well that happened.**

 **That's all folks, bu-bye :)**

 ***Curtains close and lights turn off***


	13. Chapter 12 - Space is hella big

***appears***

 **All righty folks let's see what we've got this time:**

 **Ashquinox: All I can say is: Clem :D**

 **That done I'd like to add that a new poll will be up on my profile from 30/04 to 32/04 concerning the next character to be introduced AND I'll be accepting Grineer or Corpus OC's via PM** **ONLY** **.**

 **I know, I know not cool with the guys who don't have accounts. But let's be real: It's hard to read a good review if there's some 3000-odd words character profile mixed in the middle.**

 **Rant done, moving on!**

 **Looking at my notes I noticed three fact that were not copied into the chapter. Oops. so here they are:**

 **Fun fact: Spring is not the only 'Hyper Lethal Vector', other known Tenno to bear this title are: Little Sister,The Chief and Primus, to name a few.**

You make it sound bad

 **Because it is you who is a bipolar, psychotic murder machine. And don't get me started on your sister issues!**

 **Fun fact: Spring used to have anger management issues, which were further augmented when she acquired a Valkyr-class frame. The result? The Phobos Incident. Since then Spring has been prohibited by The Lotus herself from ever using Valkyr-class frames**

I did not!

 **Yes, you did. Now shut up**

No! you shut up!

 ***Draws Tigris***

*shuts up*

 **Fun fact: No one talks about The Phobos Incident. Or Jeb.** _ **Especially**_ **Jeb.**

I'm not guilty!

 **That's all for no- Oh! yeah, yeah…**

Don't ignore me!

 **From now on Spring and Titania will be used when she is outside or inside the frame respectively**

 **Oooookay that's all now *looks to the side* MACHA! OPEN THE CURTAINS! *general grumbling on the background***

 ***disappears and curtains rise***

 **Language key:**

" **\word\" = Orokin speech (Origin system 'English')**

" **[word]" = Grineer speech**

" **{word}" = Corpus speech**

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12 - SPACE IS HELLA BIG

Space is big. Really big.

You just can't imagine how vastly, hugely, mind-fucklingly big it is.

And so on.

It is said that you could survive 30 seconds with a lungful of air…

But that's not important.

With space being really big and all, the chances of one Tenno meeting another outside the Origin System are two to the power of two billion, seventy nine million, four hundred sixty thousand, three hundred and forty seven to one. Against.

Which by a staggering coincidence, it also happens to be eerily similar to the telephone number of a pizza place near the author's house.

But again, that's not important.

In conclusion: Space is hella big. Which makes this meeting all that more impropable. inprobableu? impronpable?... Ah, fuck it.

"Who are you?" Titania asked

"That fire… was that you?" it's voice sounded like a whisper. This unsettled Titania, only one other being spoke like that.

"Stalker…" Titania hissed switching her Nikana to a reverse grip. For the few people that knew Titania closely -namely Blake and Glynda- knew that this meant she was serious and would not hold back.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. It had the standard acolyte helmet but with the body of a Skeiron Zephyr in the typical stalker colors, however, it was using a bright orange tabard and shoulder plates too similar to the edo plates to be a coincidence. On its back she noticed a silver halberd with wing motifs and red jewels of some kind. Its nikana was… strange, the guard was a dragon's head, not standard for sure. Like she was any different.

"Not anymore, no" the figure spoke while clearly shaking its head

"Explain"

"I cannot, in good conscience, kill _children_ " the way It spoke showed clearly that it was disgusted with itself "That's why _he_ abandoned me"

" _The_ Stalker abandoned you?" Titania scoffed then, with blinding speed, she had her sword on Its neck "Liar~" her voice sounded mockingly sweet

It dropped its nikana on the ground "I do not wish to fight you"

"But. I. DO!" Titania kicked the acolyte of the roof into another and jumped after it

"I just wish to know why-!"

"Shut up and die for me! Pretty fucking please!" Titania screamed in glee. It has been too long since she _let it all out_.

The acolyte tried to draw it's halberd but Titania landed right on its belly, pinning it down. Stabbing her sword on its shoulder and twisting it, she had a mad smile on her face at the acolyte's shrieks of pain.

"Any last words?" She said as a taunt

"Y-you monster! Void have you, you aberration!"

Titania laughed, not the previous laughs of madness but one of enjoyment "Good, you were truthful" Titania stretched her arms upward with a satisfied moan "I needed that~" She rose to her feet and offered the injured acolyte a hand to stand up

"What-?" It sounded absolutely confused

"Can never be too cautious these days, ya know? Not when you're trying to save the planet that is" Titania said with a confident smirk

Then she put the sword on Its throat again "Don't betray my trust, or I'll make you want to die got it?"

"Right… What's this about saving the planet anyway?" It sounded surprisingly… unsettled

"You'll find out if I deem you worthy" Titania then knocked It out

* * *

 **J** **ail Cell, Area 18/ 'The Vault', the next day, 3º person POV**

"WAKE UP!" Titania kicked the acolyte's face to wake it up

Titania put her Nikana on Its throat as it tried to shake the feeling of being kicked in the face and sit upright

On the other hand Ozpin was having a difficult time holding himself back from intervening but if this being was as potentially dangerous as Spring told him, then this was understandable. Her hatred that is.

"Let's begin" Ozpin said, shadows hiding his face and tapping the record button in his scroll "What is your name?"

"Terror, my true name was forgotten long ago"

Ozpin was unsettled by the name but held his neutral mask "What are you?"

"Huntress for Mistral for 20 years, Stalker's weakest before that"

"Stalker's weakest? Do you mind elaborating?"

"Sure, if you're acquainted with Stalker's name I will assume you know something about where I'm from." Terror, whose voice shifted from the usual whisper to that of an adult woman, said while receiving a nod from Ozpin

"20 of your years ago I was one of Stalker's 'acolytes', his agents in the field, but I wasn't… good enough. Compared to the other acolytes I had the... least kills" By her voice both Titania and Ozpin could tell that she wasn't happy with the fact but still glad for some reason.

"Then something happened… Stalker… That sword…"

"Hunhow" Titania hissed

"It changed him… Then… Lua, the moon, it wasn't gone just… hidden. The sword made him rush there, we followed but were scattered. Then..." Terror lowered her head "I found the truth"

"About what?" Ozpin asked, still impassive

"The Tenno. The children. Myself." Terror's voice and 'body' began to show she felt guilty, Titania noticed that

"I remember, oh stars, I remember." Terror broke down in 'tears', as far as not having tear ducts go "The experiments, what we did to those children… I could not forgive myself for what I've done. I tried talking to the others but Stalker chased me out. I had nowhere to go. I wanted to die, be torn apart by the void"

'You… You used transference? So…this is what happens?... This is worse than death' Titania muttered to herself "Instead of dying, you ended up here." she said out loud this time

Terror nodded

"What you think Headmaster?" Titania asked, turning to Ozpin

Ozpin brought his face to the light surprising Terror on just who she was talking to

"I think she's being honest and judging from her history with Mistral… I say she's clear" Ozpin said as he stopped the recording

"Judging by the body language and tone of voice, I'm inclined to agree" Titania agreed, sheathing her Nikana

Ozpin nodded "Very well." he then extended his hand to Terror "Welcome to Beacon" Terror shook his hand with her only free hand

"As of this day you're part of my team, I'll give you the details later but the short version is: We're trying to save this world from the Grimm's overlord" Titania said while releasing the cuffs tying Terror to the chair

"Wait, the Grimm have a boss?" Terror asked, clearly she wasn't very well informed on the darker side of the world

"They do, and it's our mission to see to its death"

"Saving the world… Didn't think a Tenno would do it" Terror said while putting on her tabard and armor

"It's like they say: There's a first time for everything" Titania said as she passed the door "Talking about it... Oz! What about 'that thing'!?" she asked Ozpin who was already walking in the corridor

Terror didn't hear the reply but she guessed it had to do with her

* * *

 **A day later, Area 18, 3º person POV**

Terror stared down at what could only be described as the body of a young woman. If she had to guess, it was around 19 years old. Straight, long black hair framed an _bizarrely_ perfect face, broad hips and an average chest, it looked pretty normal except… it looked like the body of a doll.

"What's... 'this'?" Terror asked despite being briefed beforehand

"Didn't you pay attention the briefing? This is the P.E.N.N.Y Prototype, your new body. It was quite hard getting it, you know?" Spring said while typing some things on a tablet

" 'New body'? How does that work?"

Spring gives Terror her renowned 'are you shitting me' look "I'm going to give you a transference crash course and a way to walk around without attracting unnecessary attention"

Terror sighed ' I suppose I'm not what one would call 'inconspicuous' ' "Alright, let's do this."

"Just a heads up, true transference is quite easy, it's more of a feeling than a science. So there's no real method here, just think of this as like changing clothes. The machine will just transfer your 'soul' while I work on your consciousness and Oro" Spring said tipping away on a tablet

"Do you even know what Oro is?" Terror asked, surprised

Spring just raised an eyebrow as she set the tablet down and turned to Terror

Sighing, Terror explained "Oro IS the soul, though not all living beings have Oro, they do have souls. Oro is instead an echo of the touch of the void, a mirror image if you will. Kuva, the byproduct of it, is what let those not touched by the void perform transference"

"If you knew all of this, why are you telling us now?" Spring asked the question that she didn't know was forming on Ozpin's mind

"I didn't think something like this would happen" Terror

"Dammit, tell shit like this upfront next time, will ya?" Spring grumbled and Terror nodded acknowledging her mistake.

"Very well, lay down into the pod. Ozpin, she's ready!" Spring sighed then screamed to Ozpin, who was manning the controls of the strange coffin-like machine, if it weren't for the cables connecting both 'coffins' it would look like the standard Corpus crio-casket.

Terror laid down on the pod, it's door closing with a hiss, the temperature dropped

Spring put her hand forward, a slight golden glow enveloping her "...Concentrate on your new body and I will guide you through" Spring finished as Ozpin turned on the experimental machine.

Spring's glow intensified as she pulled more void energies into her body, trying to create a 'bridge' for Terror's consciousness and essence to pass through. But as it seemed her consciousness would not budge.

Forcing more power through she began to feel her skin sizzle and burn, her nerves melting just before she lost all feeling, but she still shunted more power to the process.

Still Terror's consciousness refused to budge, Spring was going to call off the process and deem it a fail-

'Let it flow' A soothing, familiar voice said in her mind

'Ordis?' she thought but received no response

'Let it flow' It said again this time with a giggle at the end

 **(For extra immersion play Ghost in the Shell(1995) OST - Making of Cyborg)**

Not wanting to waste a chance to bring another strong ally into the fold Spring did as the voice said. As she began to stop pulling the void energies and instead let them come naturally to her.

Her eyes drifted close, her glow subsided. Streams of energy snaked their way out of the smallest crack, all flowing into her. For a moment Ozpin swore he saw Spring grow taller and more mature.

* * *

Spring opened her eyes and found herself underwater and slowly floating upwards. Her mind idly thought of panicking as she clearly would drown if she stayed underwater but the gentleness of the slightly hot ocean around her squashed any thoughts of worry or panic.

Approaching the edge of the water she saw herself, or rather a reflection. She raised a hand to touch it -she could almost feel her own hand through the water- and looked into her own eyes. She saw her glazed eyes stare back at her and… the reflection smile. Spring felt the need to panic, to get out the situation she found herself in, but she found most of her self unable to agree.

Spring's torso and face rose out of the water with barely a ripple, her hand falling to her side, she felt the cool breeze washing over her face but despite the constant breeze the ocean remained still, even her presence created barely the telltale signs of a ripple.

Spring stared at the orange sky, no doubt illuminated by the setting sun. Her head turned to the side, glazed eyes spotting a mass of white, fluffy clouds gently swirling about.

Turning to the other side she saw a brewing storm. Dark clouds roared with thunder and lightning, rain fell with abandon as the clouds danced in primal rage but even then it wasn't enough to stir the sea.

The breeze picked up and she could SEE it. Slowly the clouds moved together and intertwined, Spring idly thought it looked almost ephemeral how they did not mix and how a single hole in the middle of it all was the only thing letting light through.

Slowly she closed her eyes and let the warmth of the sun wash over her face.

* * *

Spring opened her eyes, the torrent of power coming to her increasing in strength and her eyes turned pure golden. Her expression became stern and her hands stopped sizzling and burning, slowly healing. With a flick of her hand the previously raging power bent to her will and a visible connection could be seen between the bodies.

* * *

Terror consciousness stopped being pulled, instead she felt a warmth wash over her. Slowly she felt herself being carefully lifted, like a baby carried by their mother, soothing whispers graced her ears as she felt herself float in nothingness.

As gently as she was lifted she was put down, she felt- felt? How? The Warframe couldn't 'feel'... But…

* * *

Slowly the energies subsided and Ozpin turned off the machine, he stared expectantly at the cybernetic corpse and warily at the Tenno.

Terror opened her eyes halfway, and immediately felt… strange. Lifting a hand to her face she noted that it had skin and an ocean blue outline. 'No, not real skin' she thought as she smiled and opened her eyes fully. Her eyes were large and an beautiful ocean blue, her face, though, was still within the uncanny valley.

As the door hissed open she felt the difference between hot and cold for what could very well have been her first time in centuries.

As the mist from the casket dissipated as a dull thud of metal hitting stone was heard throughout the underground hall that was Area 18, Terror had stumbled when trying to stand up on her own feet.

Slowly she pushed herself up with her arms, rising from a crouch she took another wobbly step forward. Slowly began to exit the mist, but stumbled right at the edge.

"Easy there, baby steps alright?" Spring said as she caught the naked cyborg. Not like she was any better as the school uniform she was wearing was all over the hall and her panties were holding together by a thread.

 **(stop music here)**

Terror's glow faded as she heard that, a small smile in her face

Spring looked up to see if Terror looked okay but found something… strange. In her center of mass was… an ocean blue ring of something that vaguely resembled plasma around a grey, semi-transparent 4th dimensional sphere.

She blinked and it was gone 'Huh, weird. Maybe I'll look into it if I have time.' she thought

"Hey uh… what's-your-name" Terror said with a mix of worry and confusion

"Spring"

"You look uh… _older_ …"

"What do you mean?" Spring asked confusion and a healthy dose of 'irony'. Then she looked around.

Sure Ozpin was making an effort to not look her way, but then again her clothes had been ripped to literal shreds so it made sense. So why was she- oh. _Oooh._

She looked to one of the reflective pillars and saw it. Herself, older, taller but semi-transparent and overlapped with herself. By instinct she knew what it was, the knowledge seemingly there, hidden away just beyond sight, 'An illusion' she thought

However she could make only one cohesive answer…

"What" she deadpanned

* * *

 **Later that night, The dream**

She looked up to the half shattered picture of herself, half of it already gone while the other half showed a different version of her. The shattered side looked normal, it was just her with a smiling face.

The other had her skin ash black, her eyes crying blood, a crooked smile and her burn was fresh once more. Instinctively she reached for her scar. It was still normal.

"You know kiddo, you could always just give up" Spring turned around to the source of the ever annoying voice and saw herself. No, not herself.

Ash black skin and blood tears gave away this was not her "No, never. There will be no pause, only when I'm done I will rest." Spring said turning back to the shattered picture

"Outta the two of you, you were always the hopeful one weren't you? Always in the shadow of your sister. Let me tell you: You are what you hate the most" the other one sneered

Slowly the shards of the picture began to fall and shatter into smaller, sand-like shards and the picture began to show the other one's face.

Just as the last shard was about to hit the ground Spring caught it, eliciting the other one to raise its eyebrow

"And you think I don't know? For all your power your mind is quite weak" Spring spoke with contempt

"You don't-!" the other began to speak but was stopped by the sound of cracking glass

Spring crushed the shard in her hands, bigger parts embedding into her hand causing her to bleed

"You know, you're right. I _should_ go and kill myself on some ditch somewhere, be forgotten by the world as it moves on…" She rose to her full height, her hand bleeding ever more, coating the ground with the burgundy fluid

"...But death is a mercy I am unwilling to give"

The other was livid, how dare she defy it when it made her what she is?

"Oh, don't make that face sweetie! You'll get wrinkles, you know?~" Spring said all too sweetly

Before The other could retort where the picture once stood a throne made of golden skulls rose from the bloodied ground, a child perched on the right side.

Spring walked up to it, slowly growing in size and her transference suit turning into an ornate golden armor. When she seated on the throne she was an adult version of herself.

"What's the meaning of this?" The other snarled

"Oh, nothing. Just, you know…"

The other looked like it wanted answers immediately

Spring chuckled " _Hail to the motherfucking Queen_ " she grinned and gave The other the middle finger

"This will not stand" The other barked as it disappeared

"Oh, I'm counting on it" Spring said with a snicker as the child chuckled

End CHAPTER 12

* * *

 ***appears in scene***

 **Annnnd cut! Finally the throne is filled, we can begin the story for realsies now.**

 **I don't know if I got the last part right but for it looks good.**

 **Now to excuse for my lateness, have an Omake. This time with extra Endo:**

* * *

 **-=OMAKE=-**

Daily life with Endo

Glynda stood in front of one of the few ways to get into Beacon: The cargo lift of the Bullhead hangar.

Beside her was Endo, what she nominated the most adorable being currently in existence. Why was she here with her? Spring was still a student and had classes to attend, plus Endo was just a child and needed formal education so someone had to take her to school.

That 'someone' was her teacher and Glynda was here to deliver her charge to her. The lift pinged, she was here

"Good morning miss Goodwitch"

"Good morning Layla"

" 'Ello teach!" Endo greeted cheerfully while waving her hand

Layla the teacher leaned down "Hey there Endo, ready to go?"

"Hm!" Endo answered with a cheerful nod

And then the two left, leaving Glynda to just wave them away

At school

The class was full of activity: children talked, played or generally created chaos, it didn't help when a white haired kid tackle-hugged a dark green haired one that was just reading a book.

"Hi Endo." the green haired chameleon faunus named Michaela greeted in a low voice while she blushed slightly

" 'Ello Mik!" Endo greeted her friend with her usual cheerfulness making Mik internally gush over how adorable her friend is

"Girls" A boy wearing a pilot's jacket, a pair of aviators and chewing on a lollipop greeted the two

" 'Ey Pilot" Endo greeted her other friend

"All right kids, to your chairs, class is starting!" the teacher said as she came in

At yard time

Pilot sat against a tree eating a sandvich with Mik eating some chips while reading and Endo enjoying the spoils of her last raid to the school kitchen: three whole bars of chocolate. Apparently being able to run up walls and the ceiling helps when you're stealing chocolate.

"Eating only chocolate is bad for your health" Mik spoke after she noticed Endo eating the three bars at once

"Ish okay" Endo answered with her mouth full of chocolate and her lips dirty with it

"It's not" Mik turned one eye to Endo

"It ish" Endo said lowering Mik's book and touching her forehead with Mik's making the latter's cheeks become a deep red

"A-Alright, it is.." At that Endo smiled at her answer and seated beside her with her head on Mik's shoulder. Mik on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear inside.

* * *

 **Well… that was a thing… Anyway**

 **That's all folks, bu-bye :)**

 ***Curtains close and lights turn off***


	14. Chapter 13 - The one with the big title

***appears***

' **Aight folks I gotta be honest here: This chapter was late becuz depression happened and I was under meds. Don't ask me if I'm well, I will not respond.**

 **Anyways, where are the reviews?**

 **I mean, either I'm doing something right or I'm doing something REALLY wrong.**

 **So yeah… I regret all my decisions that led to the creation of this**

 **But let's not dwell on that**

 **I will be publishing a separate codex for this series. Why?**

 **Too. much. little things to explain in the main series.**

 **But I need to know: would ANYONE be interested on reading it?**

 **Anyways… open the curtains**

 ***gets down from stage***

 **Language key:**

" **\word\" = Orokin speech (Origin system 'English')**

" **[word]" = Grineer speech**

" **{word}" = Corpus speech**

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13 - THERE WAS A GOOD NAME FOR THIS, TRUST ME

 **Cinder's Hideout, Nightime, 3º person POV**

Cinder was livid. Not just had she lost Tucson but every other day a cell went dark. She's been pulling all favours to try and track down the culprits but to no avail.

Then the doors swung open, the white fang present leveled their weapons, pistols and swords, at the interloper. Cinder flared her power, anger guiding her actions.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

The woman scanned the assembled fighter and sighed. Lowering the hood of the robe she wore over a tight-fitting combat attire of an olive-brown color with gold trimmings, they saw a human woman with sharp features, fair skin, black hair cut in a short bob cut with bangs on either side of her face and piercing blue eyes

"You may call me Satele, Satele Shan"

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office, Morning, 3º person POV**

A bird passes by a large and unnerving ship as it descends upon a landing pad. Two Bullheads fly by the ant-like swarms of people on the paths around Beacon go by. On the top of a tower veiled behind clouds, Ozpin and Spring can be seen through the window into Ozpin's office.

"He's compensating for something I'm telling you" Spring said after sipping her tea

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man, bringing his work with him is understandable" Ozpin says as three more Bullheads fly in "But no, James is quite confident, to a fault even." A chirping beep sounds repeatedly. Ozpin turns to see a hollow-message 'Access Requested' on his desk

"He's here" she says without turning from the window

The headmaster faces the doors as they slide open to reveal Ironwood as Ozpin approaches to greet him.

"Ozpin." Ironwood says cordially

Ozpin stands at attention "Hello General"

"Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long." Both approach and shake hands as they approached the table. Ironwood noticed the _absolutely gorgeous_ ,heavenly even, woman behind the table. The Black and silver with red accents mistrali sleeveless qipao accentuated both her lean figure, child-bearing hips and big butt, the long gloves styled like her dress reached to her biceps looked the peak of elegance, finally the thigh-highs highlighted her long, lean legs

"And I see you hired new help. May I have a name?" the General asked, trying to be suave

Spring giggled "Oh but you already know, don't you?" she turned the left side of her face towards the general. With only her right side being framed by her side-swept bangs and a bun held by two big needles revealing her neck, her burn was in full view and clearly it went down her neck. In fact, save for her legs, whose burns were unseen, all of the skin she showed had some form of injury. The frameless glasses and crown would be a dead giveaway on who this is but the general had never seen her before.

She smiled at the General, her face which was the perfect balance between sharp and round but the burn and the glowing yellow, hexagonal irises put him off but still made a part of him think of asking her for a dinner. The other parts of his mind beat the former to death for that.

"Oh, pardon me, I must've forgotten. Would you kindly refresh my mind?" Ozpin facepalmed at the General's antics

Another giggle from Spring "I am your unknown"

The General took a moment to process the information, but after meticulously inspecting his memories the voice did sound familiar.

"Ozpin, tell me: Is she…?" Ironwood asked warily

"Yes, James. She's one of us now."

Ironwood sighed in relief "Good. I will trust your surveillance" At that Ozpin looked to the side a bit ashamed

"Ozpin what-"

"General, I'm in command" Spring said in her playful voice " And I see you put the fusion reactor I gave you to good use. All in all, good job on my carriage, could do without the wings though" As she said that a massive ship, easily 7km long, passed above the kingdom

It's white hull gleamed in the morning sun. Built in the traditional atlesian style, the aptly named Dreadnought was a relic of the great war. Originally made to serve as an ark for the rich and powerful to escape the siege of Mantle by Vale, it was now destined for a much greater purpose.

" 'Your carriage'? That ship is-" James didn't sound angry but that he was

"Does it have a throne room?"

There was a pregnant pause as Ozpin gave the General a questioning look "...I don't understand why the engineers put that there"

She turned to face the General "Because I ordered them to. It's surprising what you can get by promising freedom to slaves" Spring chuckled as Ozpin's questioning look intensified

"What are you implying?"

"Today, General, is a momentous day" Spring steered the conversation away from her… 'subversive' activities while giving them just a hint of the full scope of things. You know, just for shits and giggles.

"Today the kingdom in the sky, _Alfheim_ , is born with me as it's ruler." Spring spoke with a smug smirk

"You can't just create a kingdom at will, much less rule it." Ozpin, being ever the realist, spoke with no malice or contempt

"You think I am unfit to rule. Yet you fail to understand: I was _born_ to rule."

"And what makes you think this is a any justification? How do we know you will not turn on us?" James' eyes narrowed into slits and his hands hovered over his pistol while Ozpin stared into his back in mute agreement

"I have no allegiance. I will swear no oath. Crowned by no one! For my power is divine!" She raised her voice, confident, if anything she did at least sound like the part

"I was proven in battle! Led my men to victory! No man alive or dead commands me!"

"My time is now! Look to the skies..." She pointed to the dreadnought atop Vale "...And see me rise!"

"With the Void my protector, By my will make _them_ bow."

"By my hand, expose _their_ heart. By my blade..."

She turned to them with an open palm and gave a stare that radiated such rage, such malevolence that sent shivers up the spine of even a trained soldier like Ironwood. Not like he would let it show.

Then she closed her hand as if to crush something.

"Cleave it beating from its nest."

Both men swallowed hard, this was no hollow threat. She was serious and they _just_ knew she would go through with it.

Recomposing himself Ozpin turned to his table and sat, trying his best to ignore the declaration. Spring just moved aside to finish her tea "While I can ignore my associates ambitions, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"You can't just ignore what she just did! And you would simply trust her with the dreadnought!?" Ironwood questioned his friend, deep inside he thought himself the only man capable of having such ship. But then again, this woman had just declared the founding of a new kingdom and Ozpin did nothing to stop her, he may as well be powerless right now.

"Yes, I would" was the only answer he got and knowing Ozpin, the only he will ever get

'Maybe if I can't keep it, an ally could instead' the General thought, and with that thought in mind he decided he would try to get on this 'Spring' good side. If what he saw was any indication, she was the one holding any real power in the room.

"Now, I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult…"

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men" Ironwood said in a calmer voice

Ozpin takes a drink and sets down his mug "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression"

Spring snorted "That's definitely not going to come back to bite you" she said not turning from the window

"But if what Qrow said is true…" Ironwood ignored the comment from Spring, although he thought she was right

"Then he/she is probably linked to 'Red Dress', Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black" Spring provided

"Who?" Ironwood was, of course, confused

Spring looked to Ozpin, who nodded, and flicked her fingers. On the table three profile sheets appeared on the display "I was planning on providing this information later today, however, seeing as you are here, might as well tell you in person"

"These two have been seen with known White Fang operatives" she pointed to Emerald's and Mercury's files

"Emerald Sustrai, thief, has multiple charges of theft and first-degree murder. Disappeared from Vacuo 2 years ago." she pointed to Emerald's file

"Mercury Black, assassin and mercenary, has multiple charges of manslaughter - especially against faunus- and is believed to have killed his own father, also disappeared from Vacuo 2 years ago" she put forward Mercury's file

"Subject 'Red Dress', calls herself Cinder Fall but that may not be her real name, nothing is known about her, she's a true ghost. However I have this…" Spring brought up the picture of Amber having her powers stolen "... She has the other half of Amber's soul"

The revelation shocked both the General and, to a lesser degree,Ozpin "Then we must capture her now!" the General proclaimed

"He's right. Spring, we must make our move. I'll prepare a team to-" Ozpin tried to reason

"No! The Atlesian army will do it!"

"This will only cause unrest James"

"Your hunters won't be enough!"

"SILENCE." Spring spoke. "Look at you, fighting like children. Ozpin, stay your hand, we'll deal with her my way." She turned to Ironwood "The Atlesian army will ONLY provide security for the coming festival, however the Atlas Security Bureau will be allowed to operate in Vale under MY orders until she is secured. Do I make myself clear, _General_?"

James Ironwood, General of the Atlesian army and headmaster of Atlas academy, _hesitated_. As a soldier he could see in her eyes the look of someone that had seen and caused so much death and despair that simply snapping his neck here and now would be but trivial. So in the end, after weighing his options, he conceded "Yes, you do. Can I expect to receive regular reports?"

"Surely"

"Very well. I will send word back to high command, expect a team within the week"

"Too slow. Make it 2 days or less."

Ozpin could intervene anytime but if he was being honest with himself watching James being fucked around with was too funny to pass up. Not that he would admit.

Ironwood, however, sighed "Very well, 2 days. But that's it."

"Splendid, thank you General" Spring's mouth formed a condescending smirk

Ironwood sighed again "It was good meeting you Ozpin" he then nodded "You too miss Spring"

"The pleasure was mine" Spring gave the General a courteous bow

Without delay Ironwood went down the elevator. Spring took a few minutes to finish her tea. It was good Duwang tea.

When she finished her tea she went for the elevator "If you'd excuse me, I have a class to teach"

"Know that I will let no harm fall the kingdom" Ozpin spoke with a voice that, to Spring at least, hinted to far more knowledge and age than he let on

"I have resolved never to start an unjust war, but never to end a legitimate one except by defeating my enemies" she spoke but meant: When she got her hands on the poor witch she would flail her skin and break her bones. She would make her watch as her army were hunted down and killed, burning and bleeding. She would make her listen to their screams as she tore them apart limb by limb, make her listen to their pleading cries, begging her to save them. Only when the two of them were left she would tear her body apart, draw out her final moments in agony.

After all, nothing better than a little genocide to satisfy Spring's desires.

Oh she was already planning her next attack, but with her back turned to Ozpin he would never see the small grin in her face.

She then entered the elevator and instantly scowled, she hated the slow elevator. As the doors closed Ozpin sighed

"Charles, you were a fool…" he muttered under his breath

* * *

 **Combat Arena, Beacon, 1:00 pm, 3º person POV**

As students filed in they noticed a couple of strange things:

1\. there were a VSDF Major and a group of engineers fiddling around with what looked like the leg parts of an Atlesian knight

2\. Only Miss Goodwitch was in the class, Miss Fae being nowhere to be seen. She had always been there before the earliest student arrived.

"Excuse my lateness Miss Goodwitch" A woman said strutted into the classroom.

The way she walked was a dead giveaway on the true identity of the woman. She was indeed Titania Fae, the way she swayed her hips reminiscent of that first class with Port, however as opposed to that time there was no armor to hint what was beneath.

And that combined with her heavenly looks just served to instill envy in the girls and make the guys 'raise their tents'.

Glynda's scowl softened to a neutral expression "You are excused. Shall we proceed?"

"Yes. Major?" Spring asked turning to Ikami

"One moment" She looked to the engineers down in the arena and received a thumbs up as a response "We're ready to go"

Spring nodded and looked to Glynda, who nodded too. With a thunderous clap Glynda silenced the room and the three turned to the students, with Spring between Ikami and Glynda "Class we have some announcements to make. Miss Fae?"

"Thank you. First: We have a new student joining us today, Ms. Terrence Grey. She's been away to treat a debilitating disease in Atlas. Now that she is cured the Headmaster has deemed her fit to be reinstated as a student, Ms. Grey please stand up" Spring spoke for the whole class to listen

Terror stood up in the back of the class "Pleased to make your acquaintance" she said neutrally, her face not showing any emotion, then sat back.

"Thank you. Second: You may be wondering why the VSDF is here today. As of today Beacon will help the VSDF test new anti-Grimm weaponry, chief among them the robot you see here" Spring said as Glynda put the image of the bot in the big screen.

It looked like a bad copy of a fusion MOA with a big battery box in the back and a light machine gun on its circular 'head' turret. It looked heavily armored but it really wasn't.

"Third: The council of Vale has given full permission for hunters and hunters-in-training to keep any material poached from the Grimm" As Spring said this the students looked at each other confused "That means if you kill it, you have dibs on anything you can get out of it" there was some excited chatter after Spring added the last part

"Lastly: The 3D printer at the forge has been upgraded a couple of days ago. Thanks to team RWBY's help all calibrations are done and it is open for the student body to use. I will also announce that custom helmets have been made available and due to their contribution team RWBY already has theirs."

"As stated we will be helping the VSDF. Today's class will be a test battle between four randomly selected students and the prototype, followed by Ms. Gray Re-Initiation battle" Glynda stated as she typed a few things on her tablet

No sooner than she was done four question marks appeared in the screen and began to roll. The first was a student Spring didn't bother to remember the name, followed by Jaune and Ren, the last one was taking longer than usual thanks to Spring meddling with the system to make the lineup a bit more… 'interesting'.

Finally the last of the line up was Ruby herself "May the students assigned please prepare themselves" Glynda spoke

It didn't take long for the selected students to get ready. They were equipped with their usual combat attire with the addition of a chestplate and helmet -Ruby using her own- to protect against the training bullets and a rifle, to better simulate the possible damage it might receive.

The prototype was put on the specially prepared arena, on the open square of a mock village.

As the bot began to battle, Spring and Glynda sat down leaving only the Major explain everything

"Lads and lasses, what you see before you is a new era in combat automaton" the Major began

"Designated the SCOUT-Mk.I or Support-type Combat Unit Mark One, this bot was made to be a force multiplier in the field. Armed with any number of squad support weapons and support equipment ranging from smoke launchers to stretchers in the quadruped version." As the Major spoke the bot had begun battle with the students in the arena below.

The man-sized bot maneuvered nimbly through the mock village, stopping only to fire a burst from its head-mounted LMG at the cover both Jaune and the girl were using.

Ren and Ruby used the opportunity to sneak around and try flanking it. The bot's sensors, however, caught the move and immediately it fired one of its smoke charges, drowning the area around it in thick smoke.

* * *

 **With Ikami**

Having done her rather short presentation, Ikami moved to seat on the bleachers. The only place of note she could seat was beside one certain team.

"Can I sit here?" She asked Weiss who, along with her team, gave space for her and stared at her nervously

Ikami noticed their stares and took of her hat, letting her ears loose, to which their stares intensified "Is anything the matter girls?"

"No… Is just... you don't see many faunus in the army" Yang spoke while Blake nodded, more out of respect than agreement

"I know right? Unlike Atlas, the VSDF recruits based on merit rather than race. It's just that most faunus don't apply for officers school, a shame really, lots of talent wasted"

Weiss sighed "You have no idea"

"You would know… Schnee" Ikami spoke with disdain

Weiss sighed again and looked down "Not like I can change my family's reputation overnight, I suppose…"

Ikami smile at the simple statement "Good, you're more like Winter than you father. I was worried Jacques bigotry had rubbed off on ya"

"Wait, you know Winter?" Weiss asked confused

"You know the Ice princess' sister?" Yang asked only to receive an angry glare from Weiss

"Geez, who'd thought that nickname would pass on? Of course I know Winter, we're cousins. We played together a lot when your father was still alive."

"What?! How?!" Weiss exclaimed incredulously but because of the sounds of battle she went mostly unheard

"How? The hair should've been a hint"

"Why no one ever heard of this? If the Schnee have faunus blood, how come they're all human?" Blake asked the million lien question

"Because my human grandpa married a faunus while hers" Ikami pointed to Weiss "did not and kicked mine outta the family. No one heard of this because of some bizarre, old agreement. The Schnee family has always been against faunus rights"

"Not all of them" came Weiss reply in a low voice

While outside Blake was was her ever stoic self, inside she was pleasantly surprised by Weiss

"True, Winter is kinda of an oddity in your family" Ikami added taking a swig of her personal flask

Weiss huffed "Not just her, me too!"

"Oh?" Ikami leveled a scrutinizing glare that would make her old gunny in basic proud

Weiss hesitated a bit as she thought of a follow up "I-I'm just willing to judge people by their actions" She said haughtily

"Well said Ice princess" Yang slapped Weiss in the back, making her hunch forward

"Well said indeed" Ikami nodded approvingly

* * *

 **With Spring and Glynda**

Both women were in a discrete-yet-heated discussion about how to better streamline the grading process

"I don't see why we should disregard grading their fighting styles" Glynda said while reading over one of Spring's formal proposition

"My reasoning is that with so many wildly different fighting styles, each with their own variations and quirks, it is physically impossible to -hmph" Spring explained her reasoning only for a certain dress-wearing, white projectile -also known as Endo- hugged what looked like her midriff, but if anyone could see past the illusion, they'd see she was in fact hugged around the neck.

While normally anyone hit by Endo's Rocket Hug, trademarked, would stagger and fall, Spring and a few others could weather it unfazed

"Dear, didn't you have school today?" Spring asked as if she wasn't just hit by a 40 kilogram heavy over-cheerful 6 year-old

"The teacher's ill" Michaela provided from behind Endo

"Oh, you must be her friends" Spring smiled to them "Excuse the hologram, I can't get the cloak off without… consequences"

"You'll get electrocuted" Pilot deadpanned

"Geez boy, you're just 6…" Spring said in disbelief

"Excuse Pilot, he's an idiot most of the time" Mik bowed

"Ouch, Mik" Pilot acted wounded while Endo giggled

'Geez, they're just kids…' Spring thought, drawing parallels between herself and Endo and her friends. There mere thought of them having to go through what she did… No. Remnant was different. They would not have to face the same she did.

She would make sure of it.

'I'm proud' a gentle voice said in Spring's mind

* * *

While the people in the audience were having their sweet little chats, Jaune was devising a plan to take down the bot

Peeking out of cover he spotted the bot firing at Ren, who had tried yet another flank, but that was not important. What was important was the blue tube with a black and yellow band around it.

Before he could shoot it the bot turned its gun to Jaune, forcing him back to cover

"Ruby! Hit the blue tube on the back!" he screamed

Ruby, who was taking cover around a building, heard him and immediately turned around the corner, drawing her Lex pistol.

The engineers too heard his call out and those who were not monitoring the bot's status began to discuss the design of their creation

The bot's sensors picked up the action and it immediately turned to fire upon the new threat

For a moment Ruby felt the world slow down. She aimed her pistol right in the middle of her target and pulled the trigger with a little too much force

The recoil threw her aim off and dislocated her index finger but the bullet was fired, not a second later the main power cord was partially severed

The bot shut down as its systems registered a loss of power. The leg actuators went limp as the A.I. turn off, making it fall to the side with a dull 'thud'.

Ruby fell to her knees clutching her finger as Jaune and the rest joined her

"Great job Ruby Here- Uh… You okay?" He asked his temporary teammate

"M-My f-f-finger…" She cried

"Your.. finger?" Jaune looked at the finger "O-Oh… Ren, help me here"

Ren nodded and crouched in front of her and held her hand "Bite you lips so you don't bite your tongue"

She nodded as Jaune held her hand. With a nod from Jaune, Ren pulled the finger into place with a pop and a whimper from Ruby and a crushed hand for Jaune

"You're uh… hehe… pretty strong… ouch" Jaune said sheepishly

"Good job, now go and get ready for your next fight!" Glynda, now standing, spoke to the students in the arena

The students promptly did, with Ruby clutching her finger all the while

It didn't take 5 minutes for the group to take off their protective gear and get their normal equipment, except Ruby kept her helmet.

From the other side of the arena Terror emerged in her warframe, much to the surprise of pretty much everyone, but especially team RWBY.

"Oh no, another one…" Weiss muttered in horror

"Holy shit, how many of them are there?" Yang asked, clearly forgetting Blake, and in turn Spring, had told them there were thousands of Tenno

"A Kensei…" Pyrrha said under her breath

"You said something?" Nora asked

"N-No, nothing" Pyrrha said a bit embarrassed

What proceeded was pretty much the most uninteresting fight in the history of uninteresting fights

However...

Ruby stood with her back straight, the fact that her opponent had just wiped the floor with her teammates just serving to strengthen her resolve. She had made her mind. If her sweetheart wasn't enough... then it was time to call _it_.

"I SUMMON JEB!" Ruby screamed for the whole arena to hear.

She turned her head to Spring, who was giving her a glare only mothers would give to misbehaving children. So much so the three kids in the bleachers were feeling the gaze from behind her.

Spring turned to Goodwitch, who gave her a stern glare… but nodded in the end.

Spring disappeared and Titania landed on a crouch right in front of Ruby, her Opticor in hand.

"Who summons forth jeb?" Titania stated in monotone as she slowly rose to her full height

"Ruby Rose, Huntress-in-training and Leader of Team RWBY! I call forth the _Fist of Judgment_ to pass such upon this creature!"

Titania nodded slightly and turned the power dias on her cannon to 30%.

Now, there's a lesser known name for the Opticor that very few Tenno know and even less _use_ it… The _BFG_

 _Big Fucking Gun_

There was solemn look in Goodwitch's eyes. And Ikami… holy shit, that look on her face. That was bloody murder.

With a single, fluid movement Titania brought Jeb to bear on Terror, a menacing 'hum' indicating the cannon was charging.

Less than a second later a sharp snapping sound, the smell of ozone and a critically damaged Terror were the only indications the gun was ever fired.

As a scroll sounded Spring exited her frame and returned to the side of Glynda, she took the call

On the video Ozpin's face came up "What was-" Spring showed her frame behind her over the shoulder, with Jeb in its hand "Oh. Jeb."

"How far?"

"Excuse me?"

"How. Far. Did. It go?"

Ozpin sighed "Through the school and into the horizon"

"Splendid" Spring hung up the call

* * *

 **Sundown, Team RWBY's room, Beacon, 3º person POV**

Weiss was calmly doing her homework in her team room when a downtrodden Ruby silently entered and sat down on her bed, holding her knees while holding her finger

Weiss, feeling a breeze on the back of her neck, looked around and saw the open door. She went to it and closed it. Noticing the carpet was dirty she follow the footsteps until she stumbled upon a depressed Ruby holding her knees on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked to no response. She pouted and sat beside her "C'mon, let me help you"

"This is not it…" Ruby spoke sadness seeping in her voice

"What's not what?" Weiss was confused

"This is not what I imagined when I came here" Ruby said pulling out her pistol "I wanted to save people not shoot them"

"Ruby, that was a robot" Weiss deadpanned

"That's not the point!" Ruby cried out

"Then what is?"

"I didn't…" She tried to stop sobbing "I didn't hesitate to shoot…"

"That's it? Ruby that was just a robot, you know?" Weiss, being from Atlas, was used to the idea of destroying robots trivially

"But what if it was a person?!"

"Ruby! listen to me, if it was a person you could just shoot his knee, or better yet, not shoot at all. Just because you have a gun doesn't mean you stop being Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY."

"That… was so not like you" Ruby gave a weak smile

Weiss sat in the bed beside her "Sometimes I can be nice too okay!" she said playfully

Both giggled

* * *

 **Same time, Balcony overlooking the sunset, Beacon, 3º person POV**

There was a reason Blake stuck around the one commonly known as 'Titania Fae': Everytime, every-fookin-time, she somehow managed to make her question her beliefs.

This is why she sought the diminutive alien this time, just to see what insight she could give.

Arriving at the balcony Spring usually rested at, she found the tenno sitting against one of the decorative vases.

One thing was different though: the person in question was surrounded by a golden aura, same for many small pebbles and a small Nevermore who was… writhing in pain on the ground

"Spring?" seeing as the person in question was still with their eyes closed she tried again "Spring!"

Her concentration broken the aura dispelled, allowing the Nevermore to die and the pebbles to fall. Spring sighed.

"Hey Blake, what ya need?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk." Noticing the tired look Spring had, she continued "Something happened?"

Giving Blake an once over Spring determined that she could part with some information. She determined that even if Blake or her team decided to tell anyone else, she could kill them all and get away with it. It wouldn't be easy, but she could do it.

Sighing she spoke "I took the first step in unifying Remnant and I think I flopped it"

Leaning on the rail, Blake looked confused "Uh… explain?"

"I created my own kingdom"

Blake gave a nervous half-chuckle "What?"

"Ordis, show her" Spring ordered, one of her drones appearing and showing Blake the recording of her declaration on a holographic screen

"You flopped it" Blake deadpanned

Groaning and covering her face with her hands Spring spoke "I know~. And I still have to find a way to divulge that the faunus are human"

"What did you say?" Blake was taken aback, did she hear it right?

" 'The faunus are human'?"

"How are you sure?" Blake was skeptical

"Here are DNA test results" Spring waved her hand and multiple data readouts showing an 99.998% DNA similarity "99.998%. That's more than myself."

Blake stared at the bomb that was displayed in front of her "This- How- " she was stunned. Spring just shitted on top of her whole struggle. 'Wait… I was with her the whole time she was in the academy, Alien or not, when did she get this data?' Blake thought

"You're shitting me." she said, to which Spring grinned

"Getting sharper eh? While the data is real, I already published it. You can guess the reaction of the public" Spring was laughing at Blakes annoyed face

"That was nasty."

"Don't be like that Blakey. We're friends! We do that to one another"

"Still. If you have nothing to say I'll be going" Blake said, with a clearly annoyed and/or pissed face as she turned around and left

"Wait Blake!' Spring exclaimed, trying to have Blake stay, to little results.

"I was just trying to get a laugh,sheesh… Hey, was it really that bad Major?"

From one of her cybernetic augments Ikami's voice came through "*If her file is anything to go by, you just utterly crushed her beliefs. So yeah, that was fucking nasty of you*"

Spring covered her face with her hands, muttering curses to her own lack of social skills

"*Anyways, what about phase 2? We done?*"

'Operation: Phantom was a failure but nonetheless having Tucson on our side rectified that. How goes the Prometheus project?' Spring switched to her mind so to not spread her plans

"*On schedule. The production and deployment of the LR11's should be done by week's end and the panzermensch have finished refurbishing and deployment*"

Spring grinned 'Splendid. Phase 2 was arguably a success, we can move forward.'

"*Oh boy~ I've been waiting _too long_ for this~ Say it. Do it now.*"

Spring's smile went from pleased to manic 'Initiate phase 3. Deploy the STALKER corps.'

"*Yes, your highness, with pleasure*" then the line cut

End CHAPTER 13

* * *

 ***appears in scene***

 **Ugh, finally i finished it. Sorry guys for taking my time with it.**

 **Anyways, new codex format:**

 **Codex**

 **Name:** Aklex, "Red Critical King"

 **Type:** Weapon - Sidearm

 **User:** Breeze upon a spring flower, "Titania Fae"

 **Description:** Common Aklex with pure crimson paint job and white accents. Has the inscription "Birb don't surf" written in orokin script on the side of one of the guns slider.

 **Lore:** First acquired when she was just awoken from cryosleep and killed an corpus crewman unfortunate enough to have stumbled upon her.

Strangely enough the twin pistols are unusually powerful, even unmodded, It has multiple confirmed kills against Heavy Grineer units. Many a Tenno have tried to copy it, only to discover it was no different from a normal production model.

Despite its inability to reliably cause 'critical hits' it received the nickname "Red Critical King" or simply "Red King" -It does however have a crimson paint job- and was associated with the phrase "It just works" due to its, previously mentioned, capability for high damage despite being essentially a common set of pistols.

 **There are two reference/jokes in the codex above, can you tell which they are? Also, 'Birb'? Seriously?**

I rather not talk about it...

 **Are you wot? 5?**

Staph… please…

 **Lol, you're still a kid insi-** *Apply Tigris to the face*

FUCK YOU!

 **You just didn't…**

Oh fuck...

 **That's all folks, bu-bye. Gotta go punish the kids :)**

 ***Curtains close and lights turn off***


	15. Chapter 14 - IIIIIT'S NEIO TIME!

***appears***

 ***tach-priests scrub away the mangled remains of Spring***

 **Well now that's outta the way…**

 **the separate codex is a flop, plain and simple.**

 **That means it's not happening. At all. Ever.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lol jk, it should've come out already :P**

 **But yea, to reviews:**

 **A fan: 1- You're asking the wrong question it's not 'why?', it's 'Why not?'. 2- No Prodman, sorry**

 **Ashquinox: You'll see ;) but a little spoiler: what is the Titania frame's biggest flaw?  
**

 **Last of all: LAST CHANCE TO DROP THAT SLICK GRINEER OC! GO NOW OR LOSE IT!**

 **That's about it. Open the Curtains!**

 ***gets down from stage***

 **Language key:**

" **\word\" = Orokin speech (Origin system 'English')**

" **[word]" = Grineer speech**

" **{word}" = Corpus speech**

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes. The OCs are mine tho ;) some of them at least...**

* * *

CHAPTER 14 - IIIIIT'S NEIO TIME!~

 **3 days later, 29th of July 2578, Area 20 "The Bunker", Early morning**

"*Big Bird, Bravo team has Positive ID on HVTs plus one. How proceed, over?*"

"*Bravo team, keep your distance and observe. How copy, over?*"

"*Solid copy. Bravo out*"

"*Big Bird, Alpha team is done. Exfiltrating at this time, out*"

"*Copy that Alpha, good job*"

"Give me an ID on the fourth one" Spring said to the atlesian operator beside her.

"Yes ma'am" was the crisp reply

'The Bunker' ,as it was known, was an Great War era construct under Beacon.

Due to Beacon's location, huge underground complexes could be built fairly easily. That didn't escape the notice of the Valean army who, 100 years prior, built this bunker.

Each level of Beacon's underground has some sort of installation, named 'Areas'. Areas 16 through 18 are known as 'The Vault' and currently house the comatose fall maiden, these are under Ozpin's jurisdiction.

Area 20 and 21 are under Spring's jurisdiction and are known as 'The Bunker', her headquarters. It serves the dual purpose of an CIC and Command Center of all Alfheim Royal Army operations in Vale. Despite Alfheim having no official army, the VSDF 3rd regiment and a few loyal ASB agents are currently sworn to the throne of the new kingdom.

It wasn't easy getting the snob ASB agents to side with her but after Spring shared her vision with them, 60% of the task force Ironwood sent abandoned Atlas to side with her. This would go down as one of her greatest achievements.

The rest was… disposed of.

At the moment The Bunker was a storm of activity. Cinder and her two goons had just arrived in Beacon under the disguise of Vacuo students and had an extra one with them. Multiple teams of agents did the same under the disguise of Atlas students.

"Ma'am, we got a hit on the fourth one's ID on the Bounty Board" one of the analysts said as it approached

"Splendid. And?"

"Neopolitan Torchwick. Escapee of a mental institution. Multiple charges of manslaughter and possible torture. Was a huntress-in-training prior to her incarceration. Current whereabouts unknown." The analyst spoke "Vale's bounty board information is being compiled as we speak."

"Good work. Dismissed." as she said it the analyst saluted and returned to his duties

At the door to the control room Terror presented the armed guards her credentials. Pulling out a scanner he checked her credentials, the slate looking device beeped showing all her information, such as her A-rank clearance and the fact she had a synthetic body -making all other checks useless- and let her through.

"Tee? You're early." Spring spared a glance over her shoulder, seeing as the illusion had dispelled a couple days back it was easier to tell how hard it was to look over her chair due to her height

"Your paperwork was already printed when I arrived at the tower." Terror, always neutral because she didn't have a face for the last 300-odd years, said in her usual tone "I must say I share your views toward team CRDL, however, I disagree with your solution."

Spring raised an unseen eyebrow "How so?... And do sit down. I know you don't feel tired but do try to stay in touch with your inner human, please?"

Sitting down Terror presented the papers "I judge that expelling them is not necessary"

Not looking up from her Tactical Display Spring asks "Elaborate?"

"We could submit them to situations that challenge their views and force them to change and adapt." She paused and looked to Spring, who was giving her a look of Not-Amusement "...No?"

"One moment." the Tenno turned back to her display "Jormungandr move to intercept route Golf. Fenrir advance into the right bend in next crossing. Hel, there's a bend to the left, take it."

A series of affirmatives sounded in her mind and she turned back to Terror "You were saying?"

"Expelling the kids is not a good idea" Terror summarized

"Honestly? I will leave that decision to Ozpin. He _is_ the headmaster after all, that's his job not mine" Spring got up from her chair as 'Mission accomplished' signals arrived to her brain and left the Command center -making the soldiers at the door salute her in the process- headed for the elevator and then the cafeteria for a long deserved breakfast "Then again, there are other methods I could use" she added with a smug smirk.

'I gotta have Oz reactivate the cargo lift' Spring idly thought as the slow elevator descended through the one kilometer of solid bedrock between her and her treasured honey.

'Like, seriously: Why did The Bunker need blast doors anyway? What could threaten it so deep underground that it needed reinforced walls, blast doors and so many redundancies?'

But Spring figured it was best to have it and not need it than to need it and finding it wanting.

"Hold the door, please." A weak voice said, drawing the attention of both aliens.

The voice was an old man, probably in his late 90s, wearing a VSDF colonel dress jacket over his shoulders while puffing a cigar and leaning on a _very_ fancy cane. This was the one and only…

The legendary Colonel Ursarkar Ezekiel Creed, Supreme Commander of the VSDF and resident tactical genius

"Colonel" Spring said with a nod while Terror did the same and remained silent

With a nod of his own Creed stood in between the two aliens, for a few minutes they remained in silence until Creed asked "Little one, what are your views about your station?"

Spring didn't want to admit but she was taken by surprise, so much so that it she actually had to improvise a way to answer the question. It took her a couple of minutes -and a worried glance from Terror- for her to weave her answer

"A true ruler is the _Wielder of Names_. By names she cuts the world as she pleases and she cuts _herself_ into greater form still."

"She is _not_ shaped by the world, but instead becomes the _Shaper_." Spring finished and looked up to the Colonel

"Well put. Not the way I would say it, however" Creed said simply as the elevator pinged to signalize they had reached the surface.

"Where are you going Colonel?" Terror asked

"Getting myself some breakfast and meeting the council" Creed arched his back as he was leaving the elevator "I'm not made for this anymore" he muttered

When he was out of earshot Terror turned to Spring "Where did you get this one from?" she said in her no-nonsense voice

"What do you mean?" Spring asked. She definitely didn't copy her speech from somewhere.

"You copied that. From where?"

I took a stare and a couple seconds for Spring to realise the ex-acolyte was not going to let this issue go

"A webcomic..." Spring answered while having the decency of looking embarrassed

"Are you serious? Are you actually serious?" Terror deadpanned

* * *

 **Mess hall, about 10 minutes later**

When Cinder spotted the supposed adopted daughter of Glynda Goodwitch entering the mess hall accompanied by a student, she immediately began to judge the little child

Just like her file told she was rather short and had little in the way of muscle mass. She did allegedly have an aura, that was worrying but Cinder classified her as a non-issue… after all the little kid was a cripple.

"Goodwitch's kid ain't much, why were we worried again?" Mercury joked

" _Because_ she is Glynda Goodwitch's kid? You know, second greatest hunter of the previous generation?" Emerald noted

Mercury was annoyed at Emerald but he just grinned and turned to his food "Whatever, I just wanna know how the younger one's cunt feels like..." He finished with a dark chuckle

Cinder still wondered why she called _him_ to join them, but let that thought go

"You fucking psycho" Emerald muttered while eyeing the kid, It was them that she noticed something "The kid's armed" she said calling the attention of her co-workers.

True to her words Cinder spotted the straps of holsters, hidden by the skirt.

"Is that so?" Cinder said but internally: 'Stern faced and armed… considering she's a cripple, young and frail looking…' Cinder's thoughts drifted off before she reached a conclusion 'She wants to be taken seriously'

then Cinder felt something itching on the back of her head

"Armed or not, she is not a problem" Cinder said scratching the back of her head

"If you say so…" Emerald said, silently wondering why Cinder was scratching the back of her head, before the three returned to eating in silence

'So she was watching…' Spring thought while picking out what she was going to eat

* * *

 **Some minutes after lunch, Taxi to downtown Vale**

'Does it have to be me?' Spring mentally complained for the 8453rd time since Ozpin had told her to go retrieve one 'possibly dangerous individual'.

At least Terror was with her. Shame she showed no emotion, Spring would find this trip less of a chore if she could get a laugh from Terror's annoyance.

But alas, today was not the day.

Anyway, by her target's description she assumed it was a Corpus tech. If things went south, many a civilian would have to be killed to keep her secret. But that was perfectly fine.

Arriving at the designated location -a electronic parts shop- Spring took notice of a few things: the one who had made the call was Anton -now without his team- and he was keeping a close eye on the shop with his rifle on hand, there was a White Fang lookout on the rooftop across from the shop -Spring immediately hijacked his mind- and made him beat his head against the ground until it popped like an overripe melon, the tech was browsing the shop -scaring the shit out of the shop employees- and was armed with a Supra LMG.

"Anton?" Spring said approaching the hunter

"Ah, lil' Goodwitch. How are doing?" the hunter asked with a smile

"Fine, and you? Heard your team was disbanded…"

He laughed weakly "I'm… fine I guess?" he shrugged "At least now I'm an official hunter. So much for a graduation ceremony"

"It's good to see you aren't in the dumps"

"And thank you for caring. I'll make sure to make my team proud" he answered with a cheerful smile

With a smile she strode toward the shop, undoing the strap holding her Aklex in their holsters as she did.

Entering the shop she was greeted by the relieved stares of the employees as they recognized the Beacon uniform. Spring gave a curt nod of recognition before moving to the tech.

Surprisingly the tech was not being hostile, or even trying to be threatening, he was just… browsing. Sure the egg shaped Osprey floating beside him was strange but Remnant already had robots and flying ships, so a floating robot wouldn't be a surprise.

No, they were scared of the sheer size of the tech.

'Seriously, what in the Stars they give these guys?!' Spring thought scandalized. She was surprised with good reason, the tech was at least twice her height, if not more.

"{Excuse me, sir?}" Spring tried speaking corpus common.

At hearing his language, the tech turned around quickly "{You can understand common?}" he spoke with a garbled voice, most likely because of the helmet

"{Yes}"

The tech fully turned around, and Spring spotted the familiar Perrin Sequence inverted pyramid, much to her relief "{Great! I need to buy a couple of things to repair my suit, but I can't read these! Would you kindly help me?}"

"{Sure}" Spring smiled but internally she was sighing with relief, out of all possible outcomes this was the one with the least hassle for her

For the next 15 minutes Spring helped the tech find the correct parallels to the parts it needed. That said Spring was honestly impressed, she thought the peoples of Remnant to be primitives but to have the parts to fix a Corpus suit? On a common electronics parts shop?

'Damn, paint me impressed' Spring thought

Having paid for the parts the little tenno beckoned the tech to follow her "{Why?}"

"{This might come as a shock but... you're not in the Origin system anymore}" Spring said coming out of the shop, her drone network picking up two Fang agents putting on their masks and approaching as she did 'So they realised their lookout's dead… '

Terror's scroll rang "Yes?"

'*Tee, two guys to my right, Fang agents*' came Spring's voice, Terror could tell she was speaking with her mind

"I see them. Moving in." she them ended the call and turned to Anton "Call the cops and cover me" she said and with a nod he complied

Approaching the two men Terror put her hand on the Nikana hanging on her waist "Excuse me sirs-" she didn't finish due to the agents spotting the Beacon uniform, each drawing a pistol and firing a single shot each, scaring the pedestrians around them.

Reacting with 20 years of hunter experience behind her and a machine body, Terror drew her nikana and in a single, swift movement and cut the slide of both guns just as the bullets ricocheted of her Earth dust-reinforced skin.

It should've been Titanium weave but they didn't have the time to put it on yet.

Despite its recent introduction to Remnant's industry, advanced alloys were slowly becoming the newest fad. Spring's small 'Uplifting plan' was something that both aliens considered secondary and not worthy of their attention. Most of the mining, manufacturing and research of these new materials was handled by Vale State Heavy Industries, a public entity that was more than happy to help develop and apply the new technologies. For a profit of course.

As she finished her cut, she seized the momentum and swung the flat of her blade in the opposite direction. As luck would have it one of the agents was still stunned by her speed and got dommed rather unceremoniously.

The other was clearly a veteran, for just as she began to reverse the swing he pulled a foldable sword and was turning to face her.

Terror was also beginning her motion but stopped as a bullet hit the agent on the side of the head, making him spasm and fall unconscious on the ground. Following the trail she found Anton cycling the bolt on his Nagant rifle

Spring sighed "{I am sorry you had to see that, we are still working on security}"

"{It's okay, not everywhere is always safe}"

They made their way back to the taxi, and left Anton behind to watch over the agents until the police arrived. Spring could have them executed on the street but it was better not to create unnecessary panic.

Especially with Salem herding the Grimm closer to Vale's borders.

On the taxi they had a few things to talk over

"{If it's not too much trouble I'd like you to answer me some questions}" Spring said, picking up her tablet from the seat where she left it

"{What for?}"

"{Is you ship working?}"

"{It's not really a ship but… no?}"

"{So you will need to stay here a while}"

While the conversation advanced on why the tech would need to answer the questions, the driver wondered what they were saying. A 'stern look' from Terror was enough to convince him otherwise.

"{Are you going to answer then?}" Spring asked with finality

"{I can't really refuse if I don't want to make trouble, right?}" the tech said with a defeated sigh

Spring gave a nod of appreciation "{Hm. First, name?}"

"{Drel. Neio Drel.}"

"{Hm… Question.}"

"{Say it}"

"{Is it NE-io or ne-IO?}"

"{NE-io}"

"{Hm. Sex?}"

"{Female}" At that Spring just stared at the tech, Neio, eyes wide

She returned to her table with a shake of her head "Honestly can't tell" she muttered "{Age?}"

"{24…. Standard.}" Neio added at the end

"{Hm. One last thing: What's the version of you Man-Machine interface?}"

"{How do you?!... Who are are you?!}" Neio blurted but something clicked on her mind, the little girl knew common, so maybe she was from back home?

"{If I told you, you wouldn't believe}" Spring told cryptically

Neio looked her over again, she certainly wasn't Grineer or Corpus… Ostron maybe? "{...MMi version 8.9 Duo}"

"{8.9 dual port eh…}" Spring mused 'Ordis, do we have a compiler for the version 8?'

'Yes operator. Should I assume you want to -Fr **y** h **Er** _B_ rA _ **i**_ nS- provide a translation package?'

'Yes, and I want it ready before we arrive'

'It will be done'

"{I will have a translation package ready for you in a few minutes Neio, then you'll answer a few more questions}'

Neio groaned "{Reeeally? Is it gonna be one of those long questionnaires?}" she moaned under her helmet

"{Most likely. I try and keep Ozpin on a tight leash however}" Spring said with a sly grin

"{Who's Ozpin?}"

* * *

 **Firing range, Late that night - 11:28pm, Beacon**

For Spring this day was one of stress. First there were the classes, while not difficult by any stretch of the imagination, some were still boring.

Second was the whole affair of Neio Drel, who would have thought that she would build a shack in the hangar after being left a single hour alone?

Finally there was her sore shoulder. Why was it sore? She had been shooting in the range in an attempt to improve her accuracy, something she desperately needed for open field engagements.

And to remedy all that she chose to meditate where she stood, after all it was too late for there to be anyone one in the range and sweet little Endo had already been tucked in for the night, the sweet little bugger.

A small smile broke the Tenno's stony face but soon disappeared in favor of deep concentration. Soon she was deep within the recesses of her own mind.

* * *

 **Spring's mindscape**

She stirred and felt her not-face pressing against something, opening her not-eyes she found she was leaning on her not-fist.

But she didn't really mind, pun not intended, a lot.

What she really minded was how her inner mind worked… 'Seriously whose mind looks like a impossibly cavernous cathedral?' she thought-spoke. True to her vision from where she was… sitting? Yes, sitting.

Sitting? Spring got up and looked around and at herself. She was wearing a highly ornate golden armor, with nearly transparent silk attached to her pauldrons and a white formal dress skirt flowing from her tasset

'Hate the colors' just as she said it the armor warped, the plates becoming black, the livery becoming silver and the skirt blood red.

Looking back at the cathedral her eyes drifted to the stained glass windows around her. She didn't realise what they meant until she looked to the one on her right

It was her, holding the Grineer Elder queen's head in one hand and a bloody nikana on the other

The day she became a regicide, the day she became " _Kingslayer_ " _Spring_

The windows were her most memorable memories and looking to the hall in front of her she could see row after row of bookshelves, almost 150 years worth of memories

The realisation hit her like a Grineer Galleon on re-entry in Jupiter 'Stars, I'm old' she said

'Damn right you are, granny' a very recognizable voice said from beside her

'You' Spring's not-voice let her hate be known to that prick, The Other, now looking exactly like her in the real world

'Now, now let's not be bad guests, yes?' The soothing voice said, and now that Spring took a good look at it…

She looked just like how she remembered her sister: An more mature, angular face and long, straight black hair with the same red accents as herself. Silvery grey eyes in an expression of pure calm and carrying.

'Who… Who the fuck are you two?'

'Not "Who" kiddo, "What" ' The Other said lifting a finger

'Then what are you?' Spring asked crossing her arms under her armor's breasts, she was not pleased

The "Sister" giggled 'She didn't tell you? My, what incompetence~'

'Shut up' The Other snapped angrily at The Sister

With another giggle 'We are the Void' The Sister said

Spring scoffed 'Yeah right, and I'm motherfucking Ballas!' she spit at the mention of the creator of the Warframes, like his name was poison

'Like we have any reason to lie right?' The Other smirked

'Hm. You see, there are many "Voids", one for each universe, and we are vaguely aware of one another, like multiple people in a dark room. I'm Remnant's Void' The Sister did a curtsy 'The one you refer to as "The Other" is the essence of your universe's Void'

'Sup' The Other waved lazily from atop one of the shelves

'Riiiiiiiiiight, so what do you gain from showing up in my mind?'

The Sister smiled 'The chance to guide you'

'For the record I did not agree to this' The Other said from her perch

'Guide me? Guide me to do what?'

The Sisters face darkened 'To save it from your forefathers mistake, to save it from the Grimm'

'I FUCKING KNEW IT! Suck it Tee! You owe me 50 bucks now!' Spring cheered, much to the surprise of both eldritch entities

'What? you gone insane kiddo?'

'No, I just _knew_ the bloody Orokin had something to do with the Grimm, no way they are some magical entity. That's just un-scientific'

'Like that ever mattered in anything _we_ were involved' Other said to Sister

Sister nodded 'Erishti-Aya, the one you call Salem, was the first Corrupted. In her pain she only saw hate and sorrow, and that broke her'

'That doesn't tell me anything' Spring complained, slumping on her throne

'We'll talk more in the future. For now you should wake up' Sister said with a smile

True to her words Spring woke up

* * *

 **30th of July 2578, Firing range**

Spring woke up and shook her head 'Stars, how long have I been here?'

Taking out her scroll her eyes went as wide as plates

It was 4:00 am

She had slept away in the range

'That's… embarrassing. Hope no one saw me'

She groaned as she got up and left for her room, luckily the day didn't have any classes, so she could at least get some shut eye.

End CHAPTER 14

* * *

 ***appears in scene***

 **AYYYYYYY IT'S ACTUALLY DONE T0T**

 **Let's see where we are going next, hm?**

 **Anyway, last chance to drop a Grineer OC!**

 **That's all folks, bu-bye :)**

 ***Curtains close and lights turn off***


	16. Chapter 15 - I RAN OUT OF TITLES, HELP

***appears***

 **Just for the record, Spring is extra lazy today so we will see what our titular character are doing**

I'm not lazy

 **Says the one who stays all day and night sitting on her chair jerking off**

NOW LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL HAVE YA FUCKING KNOW I AM AMONG THE MOST HIGH RANKING TENNO IN THE WHOLE FUCKING SYSTEM AND HAVE BEEN INVOLVED IN MULTIPLE ASSASSINATIONS OF HIGH RANKING PERSONNEL FROM BOTH GRINEER AND CORPUS AND I HAVE OVER 800 BILLION CONFIRMED KILLS.

I AM TRAINED IN SPESS WARFARE AND I AM THE second BEST CQC-EXPERT AMONG ALL THE TENNO.

YE ARE NOTHIN' TO ME BUT JUST ANOTHER PIECE-A-SHIT PRETENDER.

 ***in terminator armor with a yellow power fist with 'RAGE' written on it* Yer insistin' on an imperial fisting?**

eep *receives an imperial fisting*

 **Now that's been dealt with**

 **A5-2874213225 grineer: My man! (or clone ;) ) while your argument is pretty sound I feel like the characters you mentioned use rejuvenation treatments to stay alive… That said, Neio IS supposed to be REALLY young (at least by Corpus standards)**

 **NS120121: I'm sorry you don't like the idea of a Grineer OC, but its okay, I hear your opinion. One reason for a Grineer OC is that there's a concept I want to introduce, one that using any named character would not let me do.**

 **Another thing I must say is that I finally decided what Orokin Speech sounds like. Seeing the concept art for Ballas, I decided to be lazy and have it sound like some Pseudo-Latin/Japanese mixture.**

 **That's about it. Open the Curtains!**

 ***gets down from stage***

 **Language key:**

" **\word\" = Orokin speech (Origin system 'English')**

" **[word]" = Grineer speech**

" **{word}" = Corpus speech**

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes. The OCs are mine tho ;) some of them at least...**

* * *

CHAPTER 15 - I RAN OUT OF TITLES, HELP

 **29th of July 2578, 9:00 pm, team RWBY's room**

"Door?" Weiss spoke from her bed

"Check!" Ruby cheerily answered

"Windows?" Weiss turned to yang

Yang finished putting one last band of tape and patting it gently "Closed tight" Then it all unraveled in an espetacular fashion. Yang looked between it and Weiss "Oops?"

Weiss facepalmed "Yang, just close the curtains" And Yang did as asked

Each sat down on their respective beds "Alright! I, as leader of team RWBY, declare this session of 'crush-an-evil-organization' council open" Ruby said, proudly stuffing her chest

"Why do we even need this?" Yang asked, still not sold on the idea

"Did you forget the harbor? The Fang may be evil but THAT is not the way to punish them" Weiss argued

"Yeah, so what? We are just students, Spring is a literal alien super-soldier, why not just leave it to her?"

"Because that's just cruel! Don't you agree Blake? You were with them, right?" Weiss said, carefully gauging her teammate's reaction

Blake tried to evade eye contact with the heiress, telling the later all she needed to know

"You were weren't you? That's how you got to the harbor before us, you know how they operate."

"Weiss I-" Blake tried justifying herself

"Doesn't matter, What _does_ matter is that you know how they'll act"

"...Weiss, you're not acting like yourself" Blake questioned

"Yeah, you acting weird" Yang quipped

Weiss sighed "It's just… I can finally get a shot at avenging my family AND doing some good for the community… Sorry if I seemed forceful"

"It's okay Weiss, I know you had the best intentions" Ruby reassured from above the heiress

Blake stopped, a little thought creeping into her mind "...We could save them." the other three looked at her with questioning stares "Think about it, what sorts of painful ways Spring may be planning to kill them? What sorts of plans is she coming up with right now?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Mess Hall**

"So, Endo's been asking me to make noodle salad for a while now. I'm making it tomorrow, any of you want in?" Spring asked looking up from her burger

Terror looked up from her own burger and nodded "Sure, why not?"

Neio for the life of her couldn't understand one thing… "By noodles you mean _actual_ noodles? Not recycled biomass?"

"Yes"

Neio immediately brightened up, her childish face lighting up with a big smile "I want in!" she declared cheerfully

* * *

 **Back to RWBY dorm**

"That's… true" Yang looked conflicted

"So how do you suggest we go through with this?" Weiss took a notebook from her bedstand

"Uh…" Everyone turned to their red-hooded leader "Are we _sure_ we can do this?"

"I will not mince words, _we aren't_ and might never be" The heiress said grimly "But our enemies aren't just going to sit and wait. As Spring would say 'We strike now, when they least expect' "

With that Ruby, swept by the mood, let an excited "All in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale say 'aye'! "

"Aye!" was the response she got from the rest

"Now all we need is a plan!" Ruby enthusiastically said

"Actually…" Weiss started "I can go to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." a pause "I don't want to go alone on this one. In fact we should go about this in pairs, in case something goes wrong"

Blake was next "The White Fang used to have regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If they still do _and_ I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

Then Yang "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows _everything_ going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be _too_ hard…"

"Alright! We can meet up tomorrow night near Yang to go over what we found. All that is left is deciding the pairings. We can do this team!" Ruby declared, dangling her feet from her bed

"Yeah!" Said the inconspicuous monkey faunus hanging upside-down from his tail on the now open window

The whole team RWBY was taken aback. Save Blake who was growing angry at the individual at the window.

"Sun!" was Blake's, justifiably angry, reaction

"How did you even get up here?" Yang asked getting closer the window to solve her own question

"Easy, I do it all the time" Sun gave a confident smile

"You do _what_ exactly?" An unamused Weiss questioned with a glare that could kill. The monkey faunus did well in weathering it like he did.

"Well uh… I climb trees all the time!" He exclaimed, flipping into the dorm room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation as a _team_." Blake spoke making her point clear

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get anyone else involved if we don't have to." Ruby looked at him apologetically

"But you said pairs right? You're only four and have three places to go" Sun said with his… 'dashing' smile. It wasn't.

Yang counted and reached a very astute conclusion "He's right!" she declared with a surprised expression

Ruby and Weiss facepalmed in the exact same moment

"Even if I joined in we'd still be one short. Lucky for you, I brought Neptune!"

The girls lean out of the window to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, somehow still managing to look cool despite the threat of gruesome death.

" 'Sup?" Neptune did finger guns. He did fucking finger guns.

"How did you even…?" Yang asked, completely bewildered

"I have my ways"

There was a moment of silence between the persons present

"Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now." Neptune asked nervously, his better judgment kicking coolness in the ass

And so he was pulled into the safety of the room

Weiss took stock of their number and mused for a moment on how to best divide them "Alright, now we reorganize, Ruby comes with me."

"Alright!"

"Sun you go with Blake, you two have the best chances to infiltrate the White Fang gatherings"

A grunt of approval was Blake's answer

"Real ray of sunshine ain't she?" Sun said to Yang, who nodded

"Yang, you take neptune since he's the only one left"

Yang pulled Neptune close, making the blunette stiffen like a board

"Alright Yang, Blake you tell your partners the plan in the morning. For now… Get out of our room!" Weiss screamed, making the two boys scurry for the door but before Neptune gave a wink to Weiss.

He was answered with a raised eyebrow

From Ruby.

* * *

 **The next morning, 30th of July 2578**

Spring wasn't happy, like always.

The Other, also known as 'The Void', had clarified another piece of information: She could, technically, use her warframe's abilities _outside of it_. They argued that the frames were but foci for her void energies.

Spring wasn't convinced but she admitted it was a good argument, after all she had been using Nyx' powers for quite a while now. Did this mean she believed her?

No, and The Other wasn't improving her case with her frequent prankster behaviour. But still, she considered it a good brain candy.

But now was not the moment for such thoughts, now she was doing a parent visitation in Endo's classroom along with many other parents. Not like the others knew the truth though.

For them she was a simply an older sister, as their 'Mother' Glynda dealt with the organization of the Vytal festival. And even Glynda only knew half the truth while only little Endo was fully aware, the little she understood anyway.

But for now, Dutiful Older sister.

"And he still can't get over it.." With a painful expression, Pilot's mother finished explaining how his father's crippling injury and how that made the young boy the grim mess he is.

"I'm sorry miss" Micaella's father said, he himself lost his wife at childbirth and his daughter did not know better

"We must push forward with the hand we've been dealt, if not for ourselves then for those we cherish" Spring provided her bit of wisdom

"You got a good head on your shoulders" Micaella's father remarked

Spring looked up and offered a smile that was barely seen under her summer hat, she was going to say more but…

" 'Ere! 'Ere! Look 'ere Sis!" Endo pleaded her 'Older Sister'

And Spring did indeed look, only to…

* * *

 **Spring's mind**

The Sister sat at the usual tea table reading the latest memories from her 'Chosen'. She sipped the metaphorical tea

When the pages began turning, entirely blank

She gave a wide eyed, confused look at the pages before a single word, written in bold, capital letters appeared...

* * *

 **Back in the real world**

"Ohmystars! It's ADORABLE!" Spring all but screamed upon looking at the fusion of a dog and a shark that _somehow_ came out as an adorable little clay statue

Maybe it was all those cartoons she watched. Maybe.

Spring pulled her Scroll from her purse and took various pictures, quickly sending them to her small list of contacts

The responses were as follows:

" _*Bytheprofit! Where can I get one of these cuties?!*"_ sent Neio

" _*This is admittedly rather cute*"_ sent Terror

This commotion however was for the fact that basically every kid wanted to show their parent their art class project, leaving the teacher to only smile and awkwardly stand in the front of the class

* * *

 **Same time, Beacon Hangar, 30th of July 2578**

Neio giggled as Terror and Spring argued about how cute the clay doll was. She turned away from her scroll and finished her sandwich.

She still could not believe she could eat real food!

But she had a job to do. Dusting the crumbs off her grey overalls, she got up just in time for S4R4 to call for her attention.

"What is it Sara?" Neio asked her Osprey, who sent a text message for her eye. Someone needed her to fix a Bullhead.

"Right, lead me there." Neio said picking up her lunch box and tool box. Sara beeped and led the young corpus to where she was needed.

Eventually she arrived at said craft and for her, it didn't look damaged at all. But appearances meant nothing when dealing with vehicles outside a combat zone.

Approaching the engineer, Neio tapped his shoulder "Hey, what's the problem?"

"The pilot didn't say, you can ask him but he's a bit of a douche"

"Riiiight" Neio brushed a gloved hand on her light cyan hair and looked over the mechanics shoulder to the pilot seating on the side door to the transport

"Sir? What's the problem?"

The pilot looked up to Neio with a grunt "Those retards you call colleagues can't even _see_ the problem, much less fix it. This is why Atlas is better than you all barbarians"

Neio… wasn't pleased with the comment, but she had a job to do "Alright, then tell me: What's the problem?" she said with a smile

"Avionics is sluggish"

"That's it? Easy fix" Neio then jumped into the cockpit and did some cursory dry testing to the avionics

"A bit sluggish to the right, must be the servo. Say, did you fly through rough weather recently?"

"Not that I remember"

Neio then began racking her brain, the position of her arms giving the pilot a good look at her large… Tracts of land under the overalls.

She then sprung up with a wide smile and rushed out to get the gear necessary to make the fix

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

"Try now!" Neio said from the wing to the now more amicable pilot

He did and to his surprise… "It's way better now! What did you do?!"

Coming down from the wing the Corpus Tech leaned on the window "The servo had its internals worn out, nothing external, thats why no one knew what to do"

The pilot was left speechless, even Atlas mechanics couldn't tell what was wrong. She found that out and fixed it in 30 minutes.

He knew who he was calling next time he found a problem with his transport. And it was not because her triumphant smile was cute. Nope, definitely not that.

* * *

 **The Bunker, After lunch, 30th of July 2578**

After finishing her discussion with the Tenno, Terror sought her dorm room. She had to go back into the bunker later that afternoon for continued research on the exoskeleton Mk.I .

She sighed 'How many more years?' She questioned. True, the exoskeleton was far from complete, she wouldn't be able to deploy it in time for the festival. This was an advantage Spring wanted so much she wouldn't shut up about it.

'No matter how old she is, she's still a brat' was Terror's thought at that moment

Then there was the nuke.

…

'Why in the universe's darkest recesses do we need a nuclear device?' Terror thought, turning her body to 'stand by' mode for meditation

* * *

 **Terror's mindscape**

Unlike Spring's mind, Terror's was far more unorganized and abstract. Terror herself was nothing more than a vaguely human shaped, translucent wisp. All around was nothing but a white sand desert, a single dot in the sky doing the role of 'sun'.

'Yo' an entity, looking exactly like her surrogate body but with grey skin and seemingly crying blood

'Who are… you?'

'No one important…' It shifted, now supporting her elbow on her knee and her face on her hand 'just The Void'

'The… Void?'

'Geez! What are you brain dead? Let me do you a favor...'

The ethereal form of Terror cocked her head to the side

* * *

 **Real World**

Terror opened her mechanical eyes, a terrifying, inhuman grin overtaking her features

'Yabalcoath returns at last' she thought

End CHAPTER 15

* * *

 ***appears in scene***

 **Life… sucks**

 **I had so many rewrites of this chapter you wouldn't believe**

 **I just hate myself for taking so long and being an indecisive bitch**

 **That's all folks, bu-bye :)**

 ***Curtains close and lights turn off***


	17. Chapter 16 - I RAN OUT OF TITLES Pt 2

***appears***

 **Fun fact! There's a region in eastern Vale called Hispaniola that serves as an expy of both Spain and Latin america!**

 **Why did I just tell you that?**

 **The same reason i did this fic to begin with: I hate myself and just want to die.**

 **Btw, if you have funny ideas, send then over. They might just become a omake~**

 **Anyway! Open the Curtains!**

 ***gets down from stage***

 **Language key:**

" **\word\" = Orokin speech (Origin system 'English')**

" **[word]" = Grineer speech**

" **{word}" = Corpus speech**

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes. The OCs are mine tho ;) some of them at least...**

CHAPTER 16 - I RAN OUT OF TITLES, HELP Pt. 2: THE SHOCK PROC BANGALOO

 **Somewhere, Sometime during the night, 29th of July 2578**

"T-That's the report ma'am" A frightened Fang goon said while the technicians gave passing glances at him

Satele put the report on the table, an expression of serene annoyance on her face as she uncrossed her legs and stood up "Do you enjoy failing?"

"E-Excuse me?"

She turned on her heel "Is that your answer?"

"Y-Yes! Wait, No! Yes? No?"

She humpf'd, held her hand toward the stammering terrorist as if the choke him. The grunt did not have a second to look confused as an invisible force enveloped his windpipe, slowly crushing it.

The grunt fell on his knees, clutching his throat as he gasped for air. The technicians looked over their shoulders, the grunt turned to them for help. A simple glance from Satele made them _very_ interested on their respective stations. The grunt pleaded with his gaze one last time before his entire neck was crushed with a wet sploosh noise.

Putting the reports on a table on the corner of the room, Satele proceeded to call one of her 'lieutenants'. "Torchwick, report."

" _I'm here, I'm here. Everything is just peachy boss, the guys are expecting full house for the next meeting"_ when he finished she hung up, satisfied

* * *

 **Team RWBY dorm, After lunch, 30th of July 2578**

Ruby straps the red laces of her shoes. Weiss' hand grips the handle of Myrtenaster, strapped to her side. Yang's Ember Celica clicks over her left forearm as she slides the chamber. Blake tightens the black ribbons around her arms.

"I thought that class would never end" Blake said, finishing her preparations

"Alright, everyone, today's the day! The investigation's up!" Yang declared, coming down from her bunk

She almost lands on Blake, who is on the bottom bunk.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this somewhat seriously" Weiss remarked, surprised and a bit of guilty pride welling up inside her

"Well, we do have a plan that's... moderately serious." Blake proclaims, still not convinced

Weiss gives Ruby a nudge "Right! Uh..." Ruby looks around at her teammates "...Everyone remember their roles, right?" Ruby stands before her team fidgeting, as she expects each member to state their objective.

"I'm going to meet up with Sun and infiltrate a White Fang meeting" Blake said as she finished to adjusting the straps on her arms

"Me and Neppy will go talk to an friend of mine and see if he knows any juicy rumors" Yang said from the mirror while giving her hair an once over

"And you're coming with me to the CCT" Weiss said, finishing to tie her boots and walking over to Ruby "One moment" she adjusted the straps on Ruby's dress, as they were a little slack

"Great! We meet up near Yang when we're done?"

"Fine by me" Yang joined her other two teammates and Blake nodded her consent

Ruby looked nervous for a second as all eyes fell on her. That is, until Weiss nudged her in the arm "Alright! team RWBY, lets go!" And then she walked out of the door closely followed by her team.

* * *

 **The Bunker, After lunch, 30th of July 2578**

Spring was, for a lack of a better word, happy with some recent developments. Terror, or as she wished to be called now, Yabalcoath, an rather weird and difficult name for the wannabe queen.

Arriving on the entrance to the R&D wing she slotted her card into its place and typed her password. Immediately upon entering the smell of sterilized plastic filled her nostrils. She walked forth she peered into the many projects in the works: Powered exoskeletons, An infantry usable railgun, An proper combat variant of the S.C.O.U.T concept, Carapace Armors, Super-dense materials and finally what she had come here for: Metal-Carbon nanotube mesh carapace armor Mk.I, Terror's pet project.

The thing was an interesting concept, a retro compatible armor that provided as much protection as a proper carapace armor but fit in as an addon to the standard VSDF body armor. Simply genius. And when both Wayland Robotics and Para & Sol Arms Company signed up for production… She had five thousand units ready within a month. Sadly, with the Vytal festival date closing, production would slow down considerably, if not stop completely as the workers got their holiday leaves.

An obstacle in her plans, yes. But not a damning one. Opening the door she found herself face to face with the mad doctress herself.

"Tee, wassup?" Spring said, propping herself against the wall that led into the lab

"Yabalcoath. Please refer to me in my name?~" Terror completely turned her entire head toward the new arrival, smiling, thoroughly making Spring's spine shiver for a moment as she remembered the many infested monstrosities she had encountered over the decades.

"Just… checking up on ya" she wandered around the room as Yabal returned to forging the next iteration of her armor project. A click and a hiss, however, revealed that she had built and installed an extra gaunt looking arm. And then another.

"Sweet stars Yabee, do ya want to become a spider or something?" There was a deadpan look from Yabal. "Oi, don't look at me like that! The Major was supposed to come and get ya!"

The machine woman raised an eyebrow " 'Get me'? For what?" Spring then straightened up.

"Chiefs of Staff meeting in room 5 in 20" As Spring finished Yabal stood up abruptly

"Sedate the test subject." Spring actually recoiled, wide eyed, at the suddenness of the movement "We're leaving" she said as the prisoner at the far end of the shooting range went limp from the heavy anesthetics and both aliens left the lab.

* * *

 **At the CCT tower**

"I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close…" Ruby said, looking up in awe at the feat of engineering.

Weiss shrugged "You should see the one in Atlas. Twice as big and four times as ostentatious" the last part she spoke with undisguised disgust. Her first taste of true freedom made Atlas look constricting in comparison.

"That was the first, right?" Ruby leaned on Weiss

"Yup" Weiss simply answered while both walked down the cobbled path to the tower

"Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War." Weiss quoted in her best impersonation of Professor Oobleck, which made Ruby giggle.

Weiss and Ruby walk through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slide open automatically and closed when they're inside. The voice of the CCT AI was projected from a panel near the door.

"What is your destination?"

"Communications floor"

A beep, and the elevator ascended. Arriving at the communications floor Ruby split off to call her own home. Weiss approached a free terminal.

"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?" Weiss did so, the terminal beeped "How may I help you Miss Schnee ?" the tower's AI asked in its synthesized voice.

"I'd like to contact Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas, please."

Some beeping later the face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. "*Thank you for calling the Atlas-*" She does not realize who she is talking to until she looks up. "*Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well.*"

Weiss put on her most pleasant smile "No, thank you. I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." Weiss put her Scroll in a slot on the keyboard

The Company operator seemed worried at seeing the list "*I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?*"

"School project." Weiss answered almost instantly

The operator looked nervously at the list "*Um... There are some... _documents_ on this list that should not be here, ma'am."

Weiss caught on the meaning behind her words "Well, then, I'll be sure to be careful and discreet"

"*Right... Very well.*" more beeping noises "*The data is being transferred to your Scroll now.*" The Operator was the face of professionalism, her nervousness could still be felt

Ruby tapped on Weiss shoulder, using her finger to point out she would wait outside. Weiss answered with a nod. Turning back to the monitor she thanked the operator.

"Wonderful. That will be all, then."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?" The operator asked, looking down and typing on her keyboard

Weiss lost her smile for a moment, but quickly replied

"Tell him to refrain from contacting me for the next couple of weeks. I have important training and tests to focus on."

"Very well... Have a nice day, Miss Schnee"

The call dropped, and so too is Weiss' happy act, seen in the screen's reflection. She sighed before taking the elevator to find Ruby outside.

* * *

 **In Room 5**

'Operator, a connection has been established to the Schnee Dust Company Database' Ordis spoke within Spring's mind as always

Spring was curious 'Oh? How?'

'Connection established by device #2084'

'Thank you, Weiss'

"You highness? Are you paying attention?" The analyst at the end of the table asked. He either had balls of solid steel or was a complete idiot. With her attention now on him, he continued his presentation. "As I was sayin, Contingency Plan number 65…" and so he droned on

* * *

 **With Ruby**

Ruby was not where Weiss would find her. In fact she was far from there, walking down the street with Penny, who she found outside the plaza CCT tower

"I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said with a frown and shaking her head

"Is that so… Hey uh… About that day I ran for the docks…" Ruby asked, clearly uncomfortable with the memories from that day

"Yes?" Penny cocked her head to the side

"Were you okay? I mean, I left you on the street, at night…" Ruby looked at her with a downtrodden look

Penny quickly understood what she meant "You see, I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far and he loves me very much; So he has a driver on speed dial to pick me up"

"Believe me, I know the feeling." They grin to one another "But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really."

Ruby stopped for a moment "...How upset was your father?"

"No, it wasn't my father…"

Before she can continue, she and Ruby hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of General Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the Atlesian emblem on their doors, but what calls for Ruby's attention is a small flashing object on a nearby tree. Upon closer inspection, that is, using her hands as a makeshift binocular, she determined it was from someone she knew well.

Because of course _she_ would be watching.

Penny nervously tugged on Ruby's cape "Ruby..?" as she did, Ironwood continued his presentation

"*So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!*" At that Ruby took out her scroll and began to record the scene. Weiss would want to see this.

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

the general continued, only in voice "*Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!*" Ruby was shocked into awe, Penny, however, was worried

At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps Ruby out of her stupor. "Penny! Wait! Where are you going?!"

Ruby turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend, and realizing Penny's situation, swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley.

Penny and Ruby run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to jump forward and out of the way, with his partner runs along after the girls.

Ruby is still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path.

Seeing Penny right ahead of her, Ruby leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle. "This way!" Ruby screams before using her semblance to get away.

Ruby dashes away as fast as she can while carrying Penny, but the strain is too great, and they crash to the ground a short while later, with Ruby falling all the way into the street.

She gets up as fast as she can but in her dazed state that becomes a chore. She notice the large truck coming up from behind her but in her dazed state she cannot react in time. She's almost done standing up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out.

In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the driver stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved.

Terrified and uncertain Ruby could naught utter a word

Penny checked on the Shopkeep "Are you okay?"

The driver mutters an affirmative. Penny backs away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened and someone else smiling. In her panic, she runs from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby, knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again.

"Penny! Wait!" Ruby starts going after Penny as the people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers find their lost their target

Penny comes to a stop once she gets into the alleyway, looking around for where to run next

Ruby comes up to Penny, exasperated "Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you _do_ that?!"

"Oh my~ You haven't told her?" Coming from behind them both, Ruby could recognize that taunting tone anywhere: It was Spring. Ruby turned slowly and there she was, cheekly sipping tea "Why must you _A.I._ " there was clear disdain in the word "always be such a bother?"

Penny cowered, stepping back "I'm- I'm-"

"A void damned Thinking Machine" Ruby saw that smile, the one Spring did unconsciously… the one she did whenever she talked about killing something. But she didn't process it before turning to Penny, shocked.

"Penny…?" Ruby tried to put a hand in her shoulder but Penny backed away "What does she mean?"

Penny was nervous again "I-I can't! Everything's fine!" she starts to hiccup with each lie "I-I don't want to talk about it!" she hiccups

Ruby grabs her hands "It's okay! I'm here for-!" she stops mid sentence. Spring's smirk grown even further, now inhumanly large. Ruby feels it, she feels the heat. Or rather, lack thereof.

Shocked Ruby looked down at Penny's hand, and true to the small alien's word, it was made of metal

Penny was about to cry, but no tears flowed "Ruby… I'm not a real girl". As she said it there was a chuckle coming from Ruby's back, the person in question was about to turn and tell Spring to shut up but as she did, she noticed spring wasn't there. She couldn't run, or else she would hear the groaning of the servos from her exoskeleton…

"Over here!" One of the guards could be heard and Ruby feared the worst

"She's here!" said an arriving Weiss, confusing Ruby

"Thank you miss, we will take over from here" The soldier said to Weiss

"You should thank and apologize to my team leader, she must've thought you were trying to kidnap her" Weiss pointed to Ruby, winking

A dumbfounded Ruby caught on "Y- Yeah!" Penny just looked between the two girls, confused. One of the Soldiers moved toward Ruby and Penny "Miss Rose, thank you for caring for Miss Polendina. Would you kindly hand her over?" If anything, at least he was polite

As Penny left with the Soldiers, Weiss confronted Ruby "Ruby…" Ruby winched as she expected to be scolded "...you should've called me"

End CHAPTER 16

* * *

 ***appears in scene***

 **Oh boy, this chapter**

 **I had a fukkin soul-searching journey while making it for fucks sake, WHO THE FUCK HAS EXISTENTIAL DREAD FROM FUCKING WORDS?!**

 ***recomposes self* Anyway, next chapter there will be some VSDF action with Operation: CRONOS**

 **Now, CODEX TIME!**

_=CODEX=_

 **Name:** Dera - Model: Vandal

 **Type:** Weapon - Primary

 **User:** Breeze upon a spring branch, "Titania Fae"

 **Description:** An solid onyx exteriors but when powered its PICs -Plasma Induction Coils- and Heat Exchangers light up in an uncharacteristically Lime light, as opposed to the more common red observed in the subject's other weapons.

This specific model has a faster flying round than common Deras or other Medel: Vandals. Where normal Deras fire at subsonic speeds and normal Model: Vandals at near sonic speeds, the subject's Dera fires at six thousands (0.6%) of the speed of light approximately, making it quite hard hitting and not so relying on the plasma's ability to transmit thermal energy, seeing as the plasma behaves like a solid when subjected to extreme speeds.

The VSDF variant fires at slower speeds but boast higher ammo capacity and improved reliability along with reinforced frame **[Addendum Attached]**

 **Lore:** One of Spring's first "Projects", this modified Dera Vandal is jury rigged with all sorts of gubbinz and random scrap in a semi understandable manner that somehow worked into something positive without blowing up in the first 5 seconds.

Many Tenno who fancy themselves gunsmiths, to this quote her achievement and bragging campaign, as a clear example of beginner's luck and the arrogance that follows.

 **Access Addendum?... [Y/N]**

 **Y**

 **Accessing…**

 **Name:** LR-11 - Valean Service Rifle

 **Type:** Weapon - Service Rifle

 **User:** VSDF - Valean Self Defence Force

 **Description:** Designed for duty, and nothing else. It harks to an era before modern assault rifles, when customization meant spray painting the weapon with situational camouflage. A primitive hunk of steel, without delicate decoration - you'll aim with sights of iron, and you will like it. It is unapologetically powerful, as it should be, and leaves no wish for more.

There is no recoil, its bullet nothing more than superheated gas. Its enemies tremble, for a new age has come.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done!**

 **That's all folks for now folks, i'm gonna go drinking :)**

 ***Curtains close and lights turn off***


End file.
